It Only Takes One
by Kmonty13
Summary: Ash left behind a baby sister who just happens to have a major problem with the Winchester brothers, but when she is betrayed by a mutual friend she has no where else to turn for help. This is the first fanfic I have ever shared and I suck at summarizing. POV shifts between all main characters. DeanXOC with the possibility of SamXOC later.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing on the elder Winchesters mind was a shower and a cold beer as he unlocked the hotel room trying to block out his brothers constant nagging about finding a way to save his soul. Any such thoughts vanished when he realized there was someone in the room. Grabbing his gun he raised it shouting

"Who the hell are you?"

Seeing the figure stand Dean shifted his stance grounding himself if they charged. He saw that Sam also had his gun out and was pointing it over Dean's shoulder.

"Turn around slowly." Same ordered flicking his safety off.

The figure laughed, "Why so you can check me out?" the voice was distinctly female and teasing as she did exactly what he said. Reaching up she flipped down her hood revealing a young woman around Deans age with dark hair and blue eyes. Dean was momentarily stunned by the color of her eyes before he quickly remembered what was going on.

"What do you want?" He asked still not lowering his gun

She smirked at him. _Seriously what woman smirks at two men holding guns trained on her head? _He thought before she spoke

"Well I heard y'all might be able to help me with a certain issue." she drawled out slowing looking almost bored

"What are you?" Sam bit out next to Dean. Her eyes widened slighting before she burst out laughing. The brothers stared at her before looking at one another in disbelief as she continued to laugh. "Well since you find that so funny you don't mind if I shoot now and ask questions later do you?" Sam barked out obviously losing his patience. Dean glared at his little brother _Take my line why don't you! I don't know how to play the good cop. _he groused silently before trying to help.

"Why don't you just-"

"What? Drink some holy water? Show you my cross? I'll even have some salt if it comes with a side of tequila." She teased her eyes filled with barely contained mirth.

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah how about we start with that." he looked behind him slightly to the undisturbed salt line, "You crossed the salt line so we can skip that, although the tequila might be in order." he winked falling into flirt mode. He grabbed his flask and tossed it to her.

"Oooh silver and holy water" She giggled "Aren't you just proficient?"

"Drink it!" Sam ground out stepping forward slightly

She unscrewed the top and held it up almost in a toast. She drank a few mouthfuls before she closed the flask and met Deans eyes hers silently asking if she had passed. Dean nodded lowering his gun and looking at Sam for him to do the same. After a few well-aimed glares he did but kept it at his side, finger still near the trigger. Dean closed the door locking it before turning on the intruder.

"So, whats your name?" He asked walking over and flopping down on his bed motioning for her to sit at the table. She took her seat again eyeing Sam who hadn't moved. Dean glared at his younger brother until he growled and moved to sit on his own bed. Now that she had moved into the light Dean could see the dark circles under her eyes and the way her hands shook. She was in trouble no doubt about that.

"Jessie James... And don't you dare laugh!" she ordered pointing straight at Dean almost daring him to laugh with her eyes.

"Like the porn star?" Sam blurted out from his bed sitting up a little higher. Dean looked at him incredulously,

"No dude like the outlaw!" _Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? _

Jessie laughed, "I get that more often than you'd hope." she admitted, "I guess that makes you Dean" she pointed at Sam "And you" pointing at Dean "Sam"

THe brothers looked at each other before Dean burst out laughing.

"Uh no, actually its the other way around." Sam admitted with a chuckle. Jessie's eyes bugged out and she started to look panicked.

"Wait a minute. So the one who went to the porn reference is the smart on?" she asked looking to Dean.

"Yep!" He responded brightly "Sammy's the college boy"

Jessie nodded obviously thrown "Okay well thanks anyways boys sorry to bug you." She muttered standing to go.

"Woah woah!" Dean said getting up to block her path, "Your not leaving till we know whats going on and how you know about us." Crossing his arms he leaned against the door. She took one step closer but seemed to reconsider.

Sighing she shrugged "My brother told me about you a while back and I have a slight problem but its nothing I can't handle" she finished smiling confidently as she walked towards the door and Dean.

"Not good enough Jessie" Same barked from behind "Who is your brother?"

Dean watched as her shoulders tensed and she turned to fix Sam with a glare.

"You. Do not want to get into that with me." She warned "Now please let me out. I am sorry to have bothered you." She turned again towards Dean with pleading eyes. He shook his head smirking down at her.

"Sorry Jess. No can do." he tried to smile but flinched at the glare she threw him.

"It's Jessie." She hissed "Now let me go and you'll never see me again." She grabbed the handle and tugged surprisingly budging Dean a bit.

"Jessie" he ground out with a smile "Please tell us whats wrong?"

She blinked up at him as though he had said the last thing she expected. _Damn but she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen_ Dean thought smiling again as he could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Well I wouldn't want to worry you with something so small" she smiled looking down. Trailing a hand up his chest she patted him over his tattoo. "You Dean Winchester, have bigger things to worry about." Dean knew almost instantly that she knew about his deal. How and why he was afraid to ask. All he was trying to do was forget about his looming deadline. He looked over her head at Sam and could tell that he also had picked up on her implication. What he hadn't realized was that he had drifted away from the door far enough for her to slip out and she was halfway out when he did.

"Wait Jess!" he yelled following her out

She whipped around "its Jessie or nothing" she hissed then took off running for a black Charger parked next to his baby. Dean chased her putting his hand on the door just as she got it open.

"Now listen here" he snapped glaring down at her. "Your going to tell me why the hell you found us and that's that!" _God I sound stupid! Where's Sam's puppy dog eyes when you need them?_ She smirked up at his a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh really?" she asked "That is that huh? Sounds serious."

Shes making fun of me he realized I'm still trying to help her and she is making fun of me!

"Listen Jessie" He growled having lost all patience "I would like to help you. You obviously need it because you havent been sleeping and my guess is not eating either. Your on the run constantly and your going to kill yourself before whatever is chasing you gets a shot."

She stared up at him with wide eyes and Dean could tell she was afraid of how easily he had read her. There was also a challenge in her eyes about the killing herself comment. She finally nodded.

"Fine" she told him in a small voice "I'll tell you" Dean smiled and lead her back into the room where Sam sat still on his bed holding his gun.

"I could have used the puppy dog eyes out there Sammy!" Dean teased leading Jessie to sit on his bed facing his brother. Sam laughed still staring at Jessie who was fidgeting with her sleeve

"So Jessie, What's wrong?" Sam asked in his coaxing voice "What is chasing you?"

Jessie looked up at him and seeing the puppy dog eyes sent him a smile.

"Well, and incubus is whats chasing me. I can't get him back downstairs because he always attacks when I'm along, always in a new body." she continued to fidget with her sleeve pushing it up and down. Dean noted the faint hand print like bruise on her wrist

"He give you that?" he asked nodding to her wrist Jessie chuckled at him covering the bruise with another tug

"Among other things" she droned mysteriously her face silently begging him to let it go. "listen I don't want to get into details i just need help to get him down. I tried every other damn hunter i know except one and the ones who agreed to help backed out and the others just refuse." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair obviously stressed. "My brother talked about you guys all the damn time you were like his heroes or something... So I thought I'd ask." When she finished her rant she continued to stare at the floor. Sam after glancing at Dean for help went to sit next to her laying a hang on her back she flinched looking up at him.

"Listen" he started "We're going to help you" her eyes showed surprise as she smiled "Now why don't you tell me more about this incubus while Dean here" he smirked pointing at his brother "goes and gets us dinner!"

Jessie laughed along with Sam and turned her eyes towards Dean catching his glare.

"That sounds great" she replied smiling up at Sam. He chuckled as Dean stalked out the door. The last thing he heard was Sam

"Well Jessie, tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot this in the first one but I do not own Supernatual, Sam and Dean Winchester or any of the themes or details that I have borrowed for this story. This is simply for fun and I am not making any sort of profit out of it. I only take credit for Jessie and plot lines that are not from the show :)  
**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Sam and Dean were two of the most attractive hunters Jessie had ever met but they were also pushy and cocky living up to their bad reputation. Sam kept asking questions changing them every so often to try to trip her up. She had avoided giving him any details about herself fearing that he would figure out who she truly was.

Dean had practically manhandled her back into the room. She didn't know how long she could be around them without killing one of them but knew she had to try something. At this point she had three options: the Winchesters, another hunter who had shut her out, and giving up.

Washing her hands she glared at her reflection berating herself for being so easy to read. Dean knew that she was grasping at straws at this point. Pulling her collar to the side she grimaced at the still healing bite wound. This had been the last straw for her, she knew she needed help. Once she was here though, she wanted nothing more than to leave and never face the fact that she had called upon them for help. Wetting down a wash cloth she cleaned her wound and she continued to think of all the reasons she didn't want to and shouldn't be here. The biggest one being that she didn't want them to know who she was. She had already come too close to revealing herself to Sam earlier.

**Flashback to earlier**

"So how did you even come in contact with this succubus?" Sam asked taking notes from his bed

"A friend asked me to help. I was the prime bait as she said it." Jessie laughed to herself remembering the conversation "She pitched it as a night for me to dress up and flirt shamelessly drinking on her bill. She didn't tell me that once a succubus has your scent they never stops until... Well I mean until they..."

Sam noticed how upset she was getting and reached over to cover her hand with his own, Jessie smiling realizing how much his dwarfed hers.

"So if your friend asked you to help why isn't she helping you get rid of this thing?" he asked drawing back his hand. "Isn't it kind of her fault you're in this situation?" When he was talking Jessie could almost see the anger on his face, he thought he was loyal she could tell that at least. Too bad she knew the truth, his puppy dog eyes would never truly work on her.

"Well yes, but I kind of think that was her plan" she admitted staring at a spot on the wall over his head. "I don't really want to get into it. Simply put she left me alone to deal with this and can't be found. I even called Ellen but..." She trailed off hoping he hadn't caught it but of course his head whipped up at the mention of Ellen, Jo's mother.

"Who is this friend Jessie?"

She shrugged avoiding his eyes. "It doesn't matter." she muttered in a small voice

"Yes it does. Are you talking about Ellen Harvelle? If she knows who this friend of your is she'll tell me! She can't get away with this." He looked sorta cute with his misplaced anger. Seeing him like this she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to turn his world on its ear and that is why she told him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"It was Jo. She called me in the middle of the night and begged me to help her. After making sure the succubus had targeted me she took off like a bat out of hell and hasn't answered her phone since. Neither has her mother, and no one will tell me where they are. So now tell me how she wont get away with this? Everyone knows you and Deano are loyal to them, so what does it matter?"

She was standing at that point anger rolling off of her. Sam had the decency to at least look ashamed as he stared at her. She stalked over to the table and sat down running a hand through her hair. "Sorry Sam. I'm angry and I know that your friends with her..."

Sam walked over to her with the sheepish face,"Jessie, even if it was Dean I would try to help you. No one has the right to do that, especially one hunter to another. We face death everyday just doing our jobs we don't need help." With that he walked out the front door. Staring after him she was wondering how he could be such a good liar. Every hunter who knew the Winchesters knew that they would do anything for each other, no matter who got hurt.

**Present**

Jessie was still lost in thought when a sudden knocking on the bathroom door made her shriek. Dean stumbled into the tiny bathroom causing Jessie to rush backwards holding her hand over her shoulder.

"What the hell Jess?" Dean asked with an annoyed expression. Jessie schooled her face blocking out the pounding of her heart and drew herself up to her full height even if he still towered over her.

"Dean. When someone pounds on a door sometimes the person on the other side is surprised."

Dean grunted at her walking closer, eyes squinting as he took in her appearance. _Okay he may have the most beautiful eyes ever, but he is still damn annoying. _she grumbled to herself.

"I thought the incubus was in here Jess. What are you covering?" he asked suddenly walking closer.

Jessie stood her ground, "It's Jessie." was her only response as she tried to walk by him. Dean moved in caging her against the counter with his arms on either side. She stared through him trying to look bored.

"What is it?" he asked again in clipped tones glaring at her. Jessie glared back tightening her hand around the bite mark until her nails started digging it. At that fresh pain she felt all of her anger bleed out as well as her resistance. She fixed her eyes on a spot behind Dean and dropped her hand. She stood still as she felt him take in the wound and look up at her face, when she couldn't stay still anymore she twitched,

"Are we done here?" she snapped more than a little annoyed.

"He bit..." he ground out low almost in a growl

"Yes Dean, now can you please move?" she snapped at him again pushing against his chest _Damn this man is like stone_ she thought stopping her mind from going to a naughty thought.

"Let me help you." he said quietly grabbing her upper arm and forcing her to sit down. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. Jessie wanted to protest but when she felt the gentle pressure on her shoulder she tried not to think about how much she didn't want to be here.

Letting someone take care of her had never been one of her good traits. Usually she took care of everyone else no matter what. Jessie tried not to pay attention to how angry Dean looked. _Ugh like its such a big deal for him to help me. I just want this all to be over!_ She thought waiting for him to finish.

Finally after what seemed like forever Dean stopped and tossed the wash cloth in the trash. He stared at Jessie for a few moments before turning on his heel and storming out.

* * *

_I will not always be able to update this fast but I have been writing this one out for awhile before I decided to share it, so I have started typing it up. I write my ideas by hand first, no clue why besides the fact that they usually come to me during class when I do not have my laptop lol. Reviews are welcome although not expected. I'll keep writing even if I hear nothing because I'm along for the ride just like you, I want to know what happens as well :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural, and/or the characters/plot lines. I am not making any profit and no copy right infringement is intended. :)  
**

**For those of you who might be wondering I forgot to mention that this is taking place right before Season 3 episode 9.  
**

* * *

**Dean POV**

_He fucking bit her! She has a gaping wound on her neck..._ Dean was so angry when he left her in the bathroom he could barely see straight. He didn't understand how she had been fighting this thing off for so long all by herself.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked from his seat where he was doing research. Dean huffed out a breath and sank to his bed running a hand through his hair.

"What did she tell you about this thing Sammy?"

Sam sighed, "Dean you really don't want all the details." he huffed turning back to his computer, "You'll get stuck on one detail and it could be bad for the case."

"What detail? Whats wrong with the case Sam?" Dean asked suddenly worried "Tell me what the hell you're talking about?" he ordered pacing

Sam ground his teeth, "Fine. So you know who once a succubus sets its target they wont stop till they get put down or they kill their target?" Dean nodded motioning for Sam to get on with it. "Well Jess didn't know that, so when another hunter suggested she go up as bait because she fit the profile, she went along with it."

Dean stopped pacing, glaring at the bathroom door, "And let me guess, the other hunter knew what would happen?"

"That's what she thinks. She can't get a hold of the other hunter and no one will tell her where they are." Sam confirmed staring at his brother hoping he didn't ask the next logical question.

"They ditched her hoping the monster would kill her." The way he spit it out Sam knew better than to answer. "Who did it?" Dean stopped pacing altogether and stood glowering at the bathroom door.

Sam shook his head, "You don't want to know man." He wasn't trying to piss his brother off but he knew what would happen if Dean knew the truth. He would try to prove that Jo was innocent or that it was some kind of misunderstanding. Sam thought he still had it bad for the tiny blonde.

"Sam. Who?" Dean glared at his brother "Any hunter who would do this to another hunter needs to be taken care of. Sam that thing bit her, as in gaping wound on the shoulder bite. If another hunter is responsible for that we need to find him."

"Her" was all Sam said before closing his computer and walking out the door.

_Her? So another woman is responsible for this?_

"Sometimes I love being a guy" Dean muttered to himself as Jessie let herself out of the bathroom

"So..." he started speaking "How long does he wait between attacks?"

Jessie looked warily at him before sitting down on Sam's bed "Well usually he has been doing little attacks everyday. But I doubt he will try anything around the famous Winchesters" she scoffed causing Deans blood to boil.

"What the hell is your problem lady?" snapping he stood and walked closer to her "Those 'famous' Winchesters are helping your ass right now"

Jessie looked up at him with wide eyes and he watched as first anger then guilt and finally acceptance flared through her eyes. She looked down at her hands and Dean started to feel bad about yelling at her, almost.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking up and catching his eyes.

Dean nodded his head jerkily unsure of what to do "Well since he shouldn't come today why don't you get some sleep" he offered motioning to the bed she was sitting on. Jessie shook her head looking almost scared.

"I can't" was her only response, Dean cocked an eyebrow silently asking for her to explain. She huffed running a hand through her hair.

"He can get into my dreams since the..." she stopped waving a hand towards her shoulder "incident" she finished lamely

Dean looked at her surprised and made a note on the wall. "How about you at least try" he stated walking towards her "And I will stay and watch over you" nothing will get to you while I'm here Jess."

She raised her sleep deprived eyes towards his and he saw the stirrings of a fight but as quickly as it started it bled out another clue to how tired she truly was.

"Fine" was all she muttered before folding her legs beneath her and laying down. Dean went to clean his guns sitting down at the table when he heard her speak again.

"Thank you Dean"

He smirked, _Shes so tired she didn't even realize I called her Jess again,_ something he had made a point to do because of how much it bugged her.

"I didn't do it for you. If your too tired I might get hurt. Someone needs to watch over my fine ass" he winked at her over his shoulder but her eyes were closed.

"Well the next time you call me Jess... That fine ass will be kicked, by me." were her parting words before her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Dean chuckled to himself and started cleaning his guns thinking over the case. _Who would sick a succubus on another hunter? And why wouldn't Sam tell him who it was._ The logical answer was that it was someone they knew. Dean hoped they didn't have another Gordon on their hands although he wouldn't mind a good fight, he smirked to himself.

At least he could help this girl before getting sent downstairs. He just hoped Sam would give up trying to save him, with that hope he turned to check on Jessie only to find that she wasn't on the bed but walking towards the bathroom.

"Jessie?" he questioned standing. She didn't answer or even appear to have heard him so he got up and walked over to her "Jess!" Dean walked to her side and saw that she had a hunting knife clenched in her palm. Just when he reached out to touch her she napped her head towards him.

"Dean?"

He could tell she was out of it because her eyes were still glazed over with sleep.

"Jessie what are you doing?" he asked her softly she stared at him for a moment before her eyes flitted down to the knife in her hand with a tiny squeak she dropped it eyes finding Deans again.

"Dean what did I do?" she asked near a whisper her eyes roaming the room checking for damage. Dean took her arm and led her back to the bed. He sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder hoping she didn't hit him.

"You didn't do anything" he admitted "You were headed to the bathroom when I saw you."

Jessie laughed bitterly nodding her head "Makes sense" she muttered so quietly Dean wasn't sure he had even heard her right.

Dean looked at her questioningly "What do you mean?"

Jessie stiffened at his question and shook her head refusing to meet his eyes

"Jess-" Dean began

"He likes to make me hurt myself to get him to leave me alone." she blurted out in one breath closing her eyes.

Dean looked at her confused and when she opened her eyes again, she raised her sleeve past the hand print until he could see several deep red marks on her upper arm. Some were older while others were still trying to close and heal. Dean clenched his jaw and stared at the marks rage creeping into his face.

"Why?" was all he could think to ask. She rolled her sleeve back down and sighed

"Sometimes the things he says, or shows me in my dreams are too much to handle. Mostly its about my brother... Sometimes strangers he is killing, saying its my fault because he can't have me. If shedding a little blood makes him stop" she paused placing a hand on her arm "If it gets him to release him hold and let me wake up its worth it."

Dean could feel her staring at him when he didn't speak again. He didn't know what to say so instead he stood up stalking towards the door. When his hand was on the doorknob he heard her small voice

"Dean?"

One word, but filled with so much fear and uncertainty it shredded Deans last hold on his anger. Turning back to her he schooled his features into semi pleasant.

"I'll just be outside. I'm not leaving" _You_ was the unspoken word that he left hanging in the air before he yanked the door open and stomped out. His phone already in hand as he dialed Sam's number

"-lo?"

"Sammy where the hell are you?" he demanded

"Did something happen?"

Dean grumbled "No but this thing need to die, and soon" Dean knew his brother could hear the anger in his voice and that he would pick up that something had actually happened but Dean couldn't talk about it.

"Well I have an idea but you're not going to like it" Sam told him and he knew if Sammy was warning him he really was going to have a problem with it but he would do anything to get his hands on this monster at this point.

"Just get back here" he ordered before hanging up. He barged back through the door before he had time to think and winced as he realized that his sudden entrance had scared Jess who was now in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Jessie it's just me Dean. Sammy boy is on his way back" Jessie poked her head out with a sheepish smile mumbling something apologetic as she passed Dean to sit at the table. He looked at her and marveled how she was able to be scared shitless running into the bathroom one minute and completely calm the next.

"I, uh, have to take a shower but if you need me let me know" He chuckled at a sudden thought "Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but Sam" he ordered walking into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters (sigh) No copyright infringement is intended :)**

* * *

While Dean was in the shower Jessie busied herself with finishing cleaning the gun he had left out when he had stopped her from going into the bathroom. She was still pissed off that he was the one who had found out about that. She would have dealt with the monster in her dreams if not for the visions of her brother it had danced around today. These were so bad she had even considered giving in just to make the visions stop.

She loaded the gun a short time later when she heard the keys in the door. Unable to quell her fear she spun around gun in hand. Bring it up she flicked off the safety sending up a silent prayer that it was Sam behind the door. She breathed a sigh as his ever shaggy head popped in his eyes going wide at the end of the barrel. He moved forward still his arms laden with books and on top a pie box. Putting the safety back on she ran to help him laughing at his still wide eyes.

"Sorry Sam" she mumbled setting down the stack of books she had taken from his arms.

"Don't be Jessie. You have every right to be nervous anytime a door opens" he consoled her with a smile flinging his bag onto his bed. Jessie smiled back at him and sat down placing the pie box on the table.

"So Dean tells me you have an idea?" she asked wanting to jump right in. Sam ducked his head as he sighed,

"Yeah... But it's not a great one. That's what the pie is for" he chuckled "To bribe Dean. I'm even iffy about it still" he admitted sitting across from her at the table. He looked nervous wringing his hands and not meeting her eyes.

"Just spit it out" she snapped finally smiling to sooth the bite.

"Okay well… I was thinking since he wants you anyway we could..." Jessie glared at him losing all patience

"Sam…" she growled causing him to look up finally

"Use you as bait" he said quickly and all in one breathe. After he said it he relaxed his tension almost visibly sliding across the table and latching onto Jessie as she felt he eyes rounding and her heart beating wildly.

"You think he's going to fall for that? Why would I finally give in after fighting him for so long?"

Sam looked at her warily before he answered her but she could see the thinly veiled pity in his eyes.

"Jessie... You're tired, run down and jumping at shadows… Why wouldn't you give in eventually?"

Jessie thought about it for a split second before she realized that he was right, sort of. She had been thinking about giving in lately but he didn't know her well enough to know how she was thinking about it but the demon did know.

"Sam… He knows me, knows a lot damn more than he should. He already knows the way that I would give up and it's not like that." She let the statement hang and watched the wheels turn until Sam had caught onto her meaning. His eyes widened until he looked almost cartoonish and started sputtering.

"You... but... why... how?"

Jessie shrugged "I'm going to go out to my car" was all she could say before she practically ran out the door. Walking to her car she slid in breathing in the comforting smell of leather, gasoline and gun smoke. She closed her eyes and schooled her breathing trying to make her heart beat slow. After she had calmed down a bit she flipped down her visor and stared at the picture of her brother and herself.

It was always his favorite picture when they were growing up. It had been her thirteenth birthday and he had turned fourteen only three months before. Right as he had given her his present, a pendent on a long chain so that she could hide it in most shirts because he knew she didn't wear them often, their mother had told them to pose. Her brother threw his arm around her and she wrapped both of hers around his waist. She hadn't been paying attention to the camera too busy smiling up at her big brother but he was cheesing straight at the camera. As they got older he had held onto the picture stating that it proved how much she adored and worshiped him. She always scoffed and said "you wish" all the while knowing it was true.

"I miss you" she whispered staring at his smile "It's hard being here with them. I know you don't blame them but I do… They took you away from me..." she broke off breathing heavily as she fought not to cry. A knock on her passenger side door gave her a start until she saw Sam smiling at her. She leaned over unlocking the door. Sam slid in folding his impossibly large frame into her passenger seat. Glancing up his smile drained as he stared at her visor. Jessie quickly moved to flip it up glaring out the window.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked quietly, Jessie shook her head and continued to glare out the window. "Jessie please tell me"

"No Sam. Maybe once we kill this thing but not right now." She chocked out still refusing to look at him. Sam sighed "Okay Jess. Keep your secrets for now" he consented "I wanted to talk to you about my plan. We don't have to do it but-"

"I'll do it" she volunteered before he could finish and Sam looked at her in surprise as she finally faced him and gave him a flippant smile

"I want this done… tonight" Sam nodded "Okay. Why don't you get the stuff you'll need and then you can get ready while I try and get Dean to agree." Jessie nodded and opened her door getting out and rooting through her trunk grabbing the same outfit from the first meeting. Following Sam inside she slipped past Dean and straight into the bathroom still steam filled from his shower. She pulled out a makeup kit and went to work covering her multiple bruises and cuts so her skin looked smooth and unblemished. She kept her tattoos uncovered except for one, her brothers

"Sam, that's the worst idea you've ever had!" she heard Dean yell from outside. She continued to work on herself remaking the way she looked the night she first met the succubus. She continued to hear the brothers arguing the entire time even as she slipped the dress on and arranged her curls in a cascade down her back. She looked in the mirror casually checking herself. Blue eyes matched with red hair you couldn't even get out of a bottle. Tan skin only marred by her scars and tattoos most of which weren't visible thanks to her makeup job.

She finally sighed "This will have to do" she muttered as she opened the bathroom door and walked out right into the middle of a Winchester glare off. Jessie cleared her throat and was rewarded with those glares turning on her. Only one of which softened into a smile while the other got even worse. She smiled back at Sam and twirled earning herself a laugh as well.

"I like the shoes" he chuckled pointing to where she still had her tennis shoes on.

Jessie laughed and stuck out her tongue, "I left them in the car"

Dean who had been quietly scowling snorted at them. "I can't believe you two can make jokes right now" he grumbled "Jessie do you really want to do this?" he asked

She tilted her head, "I need this to be over... So if it works then being trussed up as a sacrifice for a few hours won't hurt."

She could tell Dean was uncomfortable with the idea so she smiled at him reassuringly, "I'll be okay Dean. And the sooner this is over the sooner I get to sleep for a month and you get me out of your hair!"

She tried to be bright and cheery if for nothing else than for make him stop looking so sad. Finally Dean just shrugged and turned to finish loading his gun. Sam smiled encouragingly at Jessie and offered to go get her shoes for her. She tossed him her keys telling him where they were. Walking over she touched Dean's shoulder

"You know I'm going to be okay right?"

He stiffened turning to face her.

"How can you be sure?" she could tell he was really wrestling with this plan and felt a little bad that it was because of her.

"Well" she began smiling slowly "You'll keep me safe so that I can watch your 'fine ass' remember?" Dean actually cracked a smile at that as he nodded. Sam came in then brandishing Jessie's heels like a shield.

"Safe to come in?" Jessie laughed and snatched her heels pulling them on. She caught Dean looking and kept eye contact winking as she bent down to fasten her ankle strap. He quickly looked away cheeks reddening a bit.

_Huh, so Dean CAN be embarrassed, good to know_

* * *

_**Huge thanks to Dorothy G For continually reviewing! It helps to know that someone else is enjoying this story :)**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright infringement intended! I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters! The only character so far that belongs to me is Jessie :)**

* * *

**Dean POV**

_This is the worst idea Sam has ever had_ Dean grumbled to himself as he followed Jessie's Camero to the bar. He wanted nothing more than to stop this entire plan the pit in his stomach growing as they got closer to their destination.

"Sam what happens if-"

"No ifs Dean. She will be fine. We can get rid of this thing and then go our separate ways. After she answers a few questions" Sam growled obviously upset with the tiny red head.

"Wow Sammy, your acting mighty tough for such a big softy" he teased noting the set of his brothers jaw "Sam what's going on?"

His younger brother shifted uncomfortably next to him and scowled deeper.

"She knew Ash Dean."

Dean whipped his head towards Sam with a glare swerving the Impala.

"What do you mean knew Ash? How does she know him?"

"I don't know Dean. But she has a picture of him and her, a young picture, in her visor and when I asked about it she acted like… I don't know man it was weird"

Dean shook his head thinking about it. Nothing about this girl made any sense "Sam... Who was the hunter that left her with this succubus?" Sam shook his head still unwilling to tell Dean.

He let it go again and figured he would tell him eventually. They finally parked at the bar when Dean felt his anger bubble over. There were too many secrets associated with Jessie and he was tired of it. He practically ran to Jessie's door yanking her out. Reaching in he flipped down her visor and ripped the picture out staring at it.

"Dean!" she yelled flinging herself towards him.

"How do you know Ash?" he growled holding the picture out of her reach.

Jessie stopped struggling and Dean saw the hurt pass through her eyes seconds before anger chased it away.

"Did **_YOU_** ever know Ash?" she laughed bitterly "Ever ask him anything about his past? His family?" she stalked up to Dean and held her hand out patiently "Give. Me. The. Picture."

Dean stared at this girl in front of him he watched the pain and anger chasing their way across her face over and over and knew he must have been important to her.

_To be honest he almost looks like he could be related to her_ he thought looking at the picture once more before handing the picture over.

"Jessie how do you know him?" he asked again softly this time.

Jessie laughed at him as she cradled the picture to her chest "If you would have asked me instead of that macho show back there I might have told you. " she smiled bitterly at him before dropping her next line "Or you could have just turned it over but now you can figure it out on your own." With that she started into the bar not pausing to look back once.

Dean and Sam followed because it wasn't like they would leave her now. Both brothers were obviously agitated as they sat in a booth facing the bar where Jessie sat. They watched as Jessie flirted with each guy who came her way sending them away once she knew they weren't it. Dean's gut clenched every time she flipped her hair and giggled placing a hand on her next guy. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she really was until she was thrown out of her element. No he had definitely noticed her obvious beauty he thought with a smirk but the little details tonight made him smirk. Her eyes when he knew she was barely resisting slugging whatever creep was coming onto her. The way she sipped at her girly drink Sam had insisted she order instead of whiskey.

Just when Dean was going to suggest they call it a night because he couldn't take it anymore he noticed that the bartender had been paying extra attention to Jessie. As he was watching Jessie snaked a hand out to the bartender, as soon as their skin touched Dean could see her smile fade and her skin begin to lose its color. Nudging Sam he nodded towards the scene unfolding.

"Sammy I think we've got a hit" Jessie nodded and said something to the bartender offering up her hand, palm up. If Dean couldn't read her so well already he would have actually believed that she was giving herself up. The monster smiled down at her and grabbed her hand walking around the bar. Dean tensed as he watched the bartender slip an arm around her waist, hand clenching her hip as he led her to the back door.

"Dean relax" Sam whispered next to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Their not even outside yet"

Dean tried to relax but couldn't as he tried not to picture what could be happening to Jessie. After what seemed like forever Sam gave the signal and the brothers bolted for the back door. Finding it locked Sam tried to break it down while Dean ran out and around the side of the building. He ran until he caught sight of Jessie. She was backed up to the wall, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the succubus's hand. Dean pulled his book and started to read quietly starting the exorcism that would send the monster back to hell for good.

"Oh Deeeean. Why don't you join us?" he heard and looked up to see the succubus looking straight at him. He avoided his eyes and whispered some choice words before walking forward plastering a big fake smile on his face "Just wanted to join the party" the devilish smile that spread across the bartenders face made even Dean flinch.

"Always so sarcastic, always hiding your feelings. Don't get too attached to this one Deano" he turned that smile onto Jessie who surprisingly met it with cold eyes, "She doesn't stick around once people get attached. Tends to run and leave people to die… Like her brother" he chuckled.

Dean was surprised when Jessie exploded, "You bastard! Leave him out of this!" she screamed "Take me. Take me now just leave him out of it!" She bent her head back, baring her throat putting action behind her words. The succubus chuckled as he leaned in close to her neck whispering loud enough for them both to hear.

"It won't be that easy or quick darling." he leaned in closer pressing his lips to her collarbone where his bite was and licked up towards her ear. "I'll play with you a little yet"

Watching from the sidelines Dean felt his gut clench at that sick show. He started whispering the words to the exorcism again under his breath. He was almost finished when the succubus spoke again taking his attention from Jessie's neck.

"Dean my boy. I thought we were past all that?" He said pouting, grabbing Jessie and holding her in front of him like a shield" she gave herself to me. Said she was done fighting! You can't fault me for that can you?"

Dean stayed silent staring into Jessie's eyes. He could see the barely contained rage as well as her fear. He stared too long lost in her painful blue eyes. He didn't notice the succubus's eyes flicking between the two of them his anger rising. Dean was still staring when he was sent across the alleyway crushing him against the wall. Jessie cried out reaching forward but the succubus reeled her back in.

Dean struggled to get up shaking his head. Fed up he opened his mouth to finish the incantation but cursed when he saw the succubus jumping ship. The invisible force holding him to the wall slowly slipped away until he fell to the ground. Black smoke poured out and into the air slipping away somehow looking less sinister.

Dean looked up to see Jessie crouched next to the wall hugging her arms to her chest. He pulled himself up and made his way over to her. Leaning down he tried to look into her eyes. She was staring at the body with a look of such hopelessness it almost broke his heart, something he would never admit. He leaned a little closer and grabbed her arm.

"Jessie?" he asked pulling her up to stand next to him she was still looking off into the distance focusing on nothing and everything all at once. Dean framed her face with his hands "Jessie look at me" Jessie shook her head murmuring to herself. She was shaking all over as Dean pulled her into himself and tucked her into his side just as Sammy finally got through the back door.

"Aww Sammy. Always late to the party" Dean teased at the look on Sam's face

"Dean, what happened?"

Dean shook his head nodding towards Jessie, still clinging to his side hand twisting the front of his shirt almost unconsciously. They lead her back into the bar and the three hunters threw themselves into a booth. Staring down Jessie fidgeted with her hands and Dean smirked knowing full well she was uncomfortable in the revealing clothing. Just when he thought about using it to his advantage to get her mind off of tonight she surprised him by standing up.

"So who wants a shot?" she asked with a smile "How about you JG?"

Sam chocked on a laugh staring at her "Umm… excuse me?" He yelped as Jessie's eyes rounded with surprise.

"I said JG out loud didn't I?" her face so guilty Dean couldn't help but chuckle "Shit" she muttered to herself walking away without an explanation.

Dean watched her intently as she walked to the back completely unaware of all the stares she was getting. Leaning forward on the bar she was giving the entire room a great view which Dean had no qualms about appreciating.

"Wipe up the drool" Sam snapped beside him

"No harm in lookin' JG" he snapped back "What do you think that means anyways? Jessie's girlfriend?" Sam's eyes went wide with horror as Jessie placed a tray full of shots and three beers down in front of them.

"Its stands for Jolly Green as in Jolly Green Giant" she snapped glaring at Dean before smiling sweetly at Sam "Besides Sammy boy here is too pretty to be _my_ girlfriend."

Sam stuttered on a whole different horror as Jessie slid in beside him instead of next to Dean where she had been. Sam smiled down at her shaking his head.

"So VC" he teased at her confused look "Who are all those shots for?" Jessie continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow until he answered her unspoken question, "Oh, VC? Vertically challenged." her eyes widened and she stuck her tongue out at him laughing.

"These shots are for all of us. I just... I just want to have a good night" she admitted looking down again.

Sam looked down and realized that Jessie wasn't uncomfortable with the clothing like he thought, she was holding a crumpled picture of Ash. From Sam's view it almost looked like he was tied up. Sam quickly averted his gaze when Jessie looked up at him with a small smile. Recovering slightly she reached for the beers distributing them and then paced a shot in front of both the brothers and three in front of herself. Dean cocked an eyebrow at her in silent challenge.

"Three huh? Why do you get all the fun?" he teased leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. Jessie leaned forward as well smiling a big flirtatious smile.

"I figured you boys would want a handicap seeing as how I can hold my liquor so well." with that she leaned back taking all three of her shots in a row and stared expectantly at the boys. Sam laughed as he took his shot clinking it with Jessie's empty ones.

"Bottoms up Deano" Jessie kept eye contact with him as she took a pull of her beer drinking half of it in one go. Dean smirked and took his shot nodding to her as he did. Jessie divided up the rest of the shots, again one for the boys and two more for herself

"You might want to slow down there Jess" Dean warned reaching for the shots. Jessie grabbed them quickly draining one and then the other as she stood.

"It's Jessie. Is that soooo hard?" with that she stuck her tongue out at him and snagged the shot in front of Dean drinking it on her way to the bar.

Sam chuckled to himself as he slid his shot towards Dean. He grabbed it gulping it down his eyes wide and tense as he watched Jessie flirt with the new bartender. This flirting was real unlike earlier and it was seriously distracting. There was no hair flip, no giggles just a predatory smile and a hooked eyebrow, both things that went straight to his head.

"You okay Dean?" Dean grumbled as he shifted uncomfortable

"I'm fine Sammy just worried about this damn succubus."

Sam nodded messing with the label of his beer. "It gave her a picture." he told him quietly "From what I could see it was Ash… tied up"

Dean stared at his younger brother in horror. If he was right about who Ash was to Jessie, he now understood why she was so tortured. Running a hand over his face he sighed.

"We need to find out what the connection is" he said to no one in particular dreading the conversation to come as he stared at the tiny read headed enigma.

* * *

_Yay for a longer chapter! Reviews are appreciated, no clue if this is coming across right :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Supernatural blah blah blah :) No copyright infringement intended I just couldn't stop myself from writing this**

**I tried something a little different this time, putting both POV's in because I felt they were too short on their own :)  
**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Jessie knew she wasn't handling this properly but she couldn't bring herself to care much. Once again she was that close to getting rid of this thing and he ran again.

Drowning down yet another beer she smiled at the bartender staring at his bright green eyes with a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Have I met you before?" she asked only slurring a little

He chuckled "I don't think so, names Eli, and yours?" he finished sticking out a hand. She slipped her hand into his marveling at how small hers looked, and how white. She giggled suddenly and he stared at her still holding her hand "What's so funny?"

"I've never looked white but next to you, I almost look pale" she explained motioning towards their conjoined hands. "My name is Jessie by the way" She still hadn't released his hand and didnt really want to.

_His hand is just the right amount of rough, what would it feel like..._ Jessie shook her head trying to jangle her thoughts far away from thoughts of the green eyed bartenders hands anywhere near her.

Eli laughed again and let her slip her hand out of his "So you want another, Jessie?" He asked already reaching for it. Jessie nodded not trusting her voice. Taking a pull she allowed herself to glance at the brothers, Deans glare making her squirm. He'd been glaring at her ever since she plopped down at the bar about an hour ago.

_He's so angry, good thing I won't be his issue soon enough _she thought as she turned away from yet another set of green eyes and meeting another again.

This meeting with the succubus, Nathaniel he calls himself, had been the worst yet. Before he had made hints about Ash being tortured but Jessie had always thought he was just trying to hurt her. But this time, to give her that picture, that was just the cruelest thing he could do. She felt the corner dig into her skin again and had to fight back tears.

"Your boyfriends not too happy" Eli smirked pointing over her head and she turned to see Deans scowl again

"Not boyfriend" she muttered taking another drink "Not even a friend" she admitted hating the fact that the thought upset her.

Eli laughed "Good to know" he muttered before leaving to clear the other end of the bar he left Jessie yet another shot. She reached for it blindly tipping it back just as Sam landed on the bar stool next to her.

"So… You really think this is the best way to handle your feelings?" he asked leaning over trying to look her in the eyes. She deftly avoided them not wanting to succumb to his puppy dog eyes.

"No" Was her only answer before reaching towards her beer. Sam was faster grabbing her drink out of her fingers. "Sam. Please."

He shook his head and tried to smile at her "Jessie, you need to talk about this." He pleaded she looked up at him with blurry eyes realizing she was close to tears again. Shaking her head she looked back at the bar top taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"This guy bothering you Jess?" Eli made a show of cracking his knuckles leering down at them. Jessie laughed

"Nah, he's more like an ant. Not that much trouble" Eli joined her laughter while Sam scowled.

"Listen Jessie-"he started

"No you listen JG. We tried, and it didn't work so not I'm going to drown my sorrows one last time before I get the hell out of here." Jessie snapped glaring up at him. He studied her for a moment before sucking in a breath.

"Please tell me you're talking about leaving town." He asked probably thinking back to what she had implied earlier.

"Jessie you can't let him win! We can get rid of him let us help you, let _me_ help you."

Jessie stared at Sam so long that she knew he thought he had won. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the back door waving off Eli and motioning for Dean to stay. Once they were outside Jessie looked around nervously. "Sam what I'm about to tell you. You cannot tell Dean. Anything about this stays between us"

"It will…"

"I mean it Sam! I don't want him to know this" Sam nodded, profusely agreeing until Jessie sighed and reached for her zipper.

"Woah Woah!" Sam exclaimed reaching out Jessie made a face and laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch prude"

She tugged the zipper down baring her left side to Sam. Using her hand she whipped at the makeup covering the tattoo. She watched his face as the sign stating that Dr. Badass is in was uncovered.

Sam stared for long moments before he reached out placing his fingers on the edge of the sign of the tattoo

"He was your brother" It wasn't a question and she wasn't answering the tears falling now. "That's why you hate us. You blame us for his death?" Now this was a question if his angry voice was any indication. Jessie ripped the photo from her dress and shoved it at Sam.

"Yes. He was my big brother and he is dead because the demon he was tracking. FOR YOU!" she was screamed "They tortured him for hours and he wouldn't give anything up so you know what they did?"

Jessie advanced on Sam actually making him nervous enough to back up against the wall. "One of those fuckers jumper inside him and made him call me. Made him tell me horrible things that I thought were true, and they did it because they knew that hurting me hurt him. They let him come to the front for one last goodbye before they left him there on the phone with me, to die. I had to listen to him die Sam!"

She was screaming louder now but couldn't seem to stop herself as the tears flowed freely for the first time since her brother's death.

She zipped her dress and tried to calm herself down knowing it was doing no one any good. She spoke again but this time her voice was deadly calm causing Sam to flinch.

"So yes Sam. I am done fighting. I am so _far_ gone from the living I might as well be gone in truth. I feel nothing anymore, since you and your research ripped away the last person who loved me."

She didn't look at him again instead stalking away heading towards her car. Turning one last time she couldn't help the small doubt about Sam, his intentions, and wanted to be clear "I _wont_ be seeing you again Sam Winchester. Thank you for at least trying" with that she continued to her car.

* * *

**Dean POV**

They have been out there way too long he thought to himself shifting uneasily. He didn't like being left out and he was afraid the damn succubus would attack while they were out there. With Jessie being drunk and Sam being worried the succubus would be able to sneak up on them he was sure of it. He was so lost in thought he hadn't notice the person sliding into the booth next to him.

"You with that girl you keep looking for or you free tonight?" were the words that caught his attention turning his mind from thoughts of Jessie and Sam to thoughts that brought a familiar leer to his face. Sitting beside him was a blond, tall shapely woman with a rack to die for. Eyes finally traveling to her face he consented that she had beautiful eyes as well.

"Now why would you care if I was free tonight sweetheart?" her eyes traveled him just as his had done and he suddenly knew that the night wouldn't end on a bad note.

"I may be a bit lonely…" she purred leaning close snaring Deans eyes in her own as she slid a hand onto his thigh. "Some stupid hunter took my playmate away from me!" she suddenly snapped as she squeezed his thigh nails raking into him tearing the fabric of his jeans.

Deans eyes widened as he realized that he was caught

_I knew the eye thing dammit_! He realized her couldn't move or say anything

"Aww cat got your tongue" she teased leaning close breath tickling his ear in a way that he usually loved.

Dean could only silently berate himself as she continued to talk

"Jessie is mine!" she snapped "She was promised to me. Oh you'll want to pay attention to this part you'll love it Deano" she laughed throwing back a long forgotten shot and coming so close she was almost in his lap. Nuzzling his ear she threatened "Your brother is coming. You're going to tell him everything's fine and he should leave without you." Dean sat still incapable to move as Sam walked over to him.

"Dean we have to go! Jessie left and I think she may hurt herself" Dean felt his thoughts go haywire at Sam's words but could make no move or show any face other than a slightly bored one.

_Sammy is NEVER going to let me live this down _he thought ruefully wanting nothing more than to glare at the woman next to him.

"You go on ahead Sam, let the big kids play" the words were ripped from him even as he was fighting to say anything else. He watched Sam's face register shock and then disgust

"really Dean? Your thinking with the wrong head. We are more to blame for this than you will ever know." With that he watched his younger brother stalk away as he was left to wonder what Sam had meant.

"Oh you don't know?" the succubus asked with a wicked smile "That girl hates you and your baby brother. She blames you for her brothers death. You remember Ash right? Dr. Badass?" Dean felt his chest ache as the succubus's words. Even though he had tried to get over his guilt by thinking that Ash had died fast, he knew he would never forgive someone if they had a hand in Sam's death. Now he understood her animosity even if he didn't like it.

"Deano, I'm offended. Here I found a great meat suit for you and your thinking about Jessie." she pouted

_What the hell else am I supposed to think about not like I'm gonna get jiggy with **you** _he thought pointedly.

"Fine you can speak" she huffed obviously bored

"What do you want?" were Deans first words causing the succubus to erupt in laughter.

"I should think that was obvious" she teased "I want Jessie. She was given to me"

"By who? You can't give a human being" he snapped angry for this girl he hadn't bothered to figure out

"Oh ruin my fun why don't you!" she pouted again "This secret is the best one!"

"Listen lady… Man? I, I don't care. Just get on with it" Dean growled the succubus smiled feral at him. "Look at Dean all fired up about poor little Jessie. Poor little no one loves me everyone left me Jessie your sure have a thing for the down trodden Dean. Just look at your other crush... Or should I say who crushed on you?" Dean knew where this was going even before she said anything. He tried to close his mind to the facts that were now flowing in. The fact that Sam wouldn't tell him just hammered home what was creeping into his mind.

"Jo" the thing beside him spat "Joanna Beth" it giggled reading Deans emotions

"No, she wouldn't do that" he fought against it. "She was mad at us for what John did to her father and she loved Ash why…"

"She loves you more" the succubus interrupted smiling when Dean flinched "Jo wanted to get rid of her to keep you safe."

"Why would Jessie be a danger to me?" he asked thoroughly confused

"Oh it was easy enough to convince Jo that Jessie wanted to kill you. She was distraught about her brother constantly looking for a fight, most of which started with hunters who were sticking up for you. A few hints here and there and Jessie seemed out for blood. But she is done fighting now and I get to claim her." She cackled… legitimately cackled with glee at the thought of finally having her.

"Stand up Dean and come with me" she ordered grabbing his hand. She slithered out of the booth with him and led him out of the bar. Pouring him into the passenger seat of his baby she smiled and winked at him before walking over to the drivers side.

"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING MY BABY!" Dean roared trying to move with all his energy as she slithered into his drivers seat.

"Shut up Dean" She snapped temper flaring as she started the car. "I'll be nice" she winked and pulled out of the parking lot flooring it onto the open road.

Dean held his breath the entire way back to the hotel threatening dismemberment and horrible torture in his head if she wrecked his baby. He finally let it out when she turned the engine off.

"See Deanie, I told you I'd be nice!" sliding out of his rightful seat she came around and pulled Dean out forcing him into the hotel room. Fishing out his cell she handed it to him bringing up Sam's number.

"Call your baby brother. Say whatever you want" she offered "But make sure Jessie comes here" Dean grunted but couldn't stop himself from pressing call trying to think of a way to tip Sam off.


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright infringement intended, do not own Supernatural, making no money, blah.  
**

_Not exactly sure where my muse is taking this but it should be interesting. **  
**_

* * *

**Jessie POV**

"Hey!" Jessie tried not to cringe and run as she turned to face the bartender Eli. Pasting on a smile she turned to face him trying hard not to turn and flee.

"Taking off so soon?" he asked with a smile of his own, although his at least looked genuine.

Jessie nodded not trusting her voice yet again. Eli's smile faded a touch as he reached for her arm dropping his hand when she flinched, her smile sliding into something more feral, a warning.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked suddenly with a sad smile Jessie raised her eyes to his and again had that feeling of déjà vu. She shook her head again causing Eli to scowl.

"Damn. My last name is Hernandez, I had a younger sister but she was killed, my best friend when I was younger was..."

"Ash" Jessie whispered "You lived next door to us." Jessie felt the tears rising again and coughed to choke down them again.

"Ding ding" was his only answer and Jessie tried hard not to be suspicious but failed.

"I'm really sorry Eli but I'm dealing with…"

"A succubus. Yeah I know." he finished for her, "How long has he been after you?"

Jessie instantly became more frightened and reached a hand behind her back feeling for her knife. It took her a few moments for her alcohol addled mind to realize she was still in her dress. Eli watched her with a smirk.

"Looking for your knife?" he guessed stepping forward

"Christo"" Jessie whispered backing up getting ready to run. She didn't see a change and only relaxed slightly.

"JJ" Eli whispered "Querida, I'm not possessed. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you."

At that one small word, _querida_, a flood of memories came rushing back to Jessie. The boy with the bright green eyes that always shared half his sandwich with her on days where she forgot to pack one, the same boy who always made sure to say hello to her even though he only came over to see her brother. She remembered the first time she knew she had a crush on Eli. She had been crying after falling out of the tree in her front yard trying to fetch the kitten that was trapped. He was walking home when he saw her sitting against the tree.

"JJ?" he whispered sitting down next to her "What's wrong?"

She had told him about the cat and falling and he hadn't made fun of her for crying he simply wiped away her tears and climbed the tree pulling down the cat as he came back down. He smiled at her then placed the cat in her arms. Even then she didn't think she had a crush. It was what he said to her next that made her understand what she felt.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him "I guess you're like my knight in shining... Well leather" she giggled as she motioned to his ever present leather jacket.

"No querida, you don't need a knight. You got the badass princess vibe down all by yourself." She had blushed at that knowing enough Spanish to know that he had called her darling, something that no one else had never done.

Later that night when she told her mother she thought she had a crush on him, she had scoffed.

"Jessica that boy will never want you." She said tone low and menacing "No one wants you."

That was the night her mother had changed, and soon after that her father had followed suit. It was right after Ash had left MIT, he had found the Roadhouse soon after that and Eli was outbound soon as well. No one noticed how they acted towards her or how they treated her after that. She didn't figure it all out until long after Eli had left; her parents spent two years possessed, torturing her, although it was usually more mental than physical. They were never her parents again. When Ash started working at the working at the roadhouse he pissed off a lot of demons and so did his friends. The demons came and tortured the only person Ash still cared about save for Eli. He never knew even after she had taken care of the demons all on her own, she never told him. Finding a place to stay until she was able to make it on her own, she learned more about hunting and decided to make it her career. She figured she was doing Ash a favor by not telling him what had happened to her or their parents, she never thought he would find out. Till one day she got the picture of them in the mail.

"Jessie, I know what you had to do, and I am so sorry. They loved you so much, never forget that. Things are getting kind of rough over here; I want you to be extra careful. I love you always and forever, fly away baby bird"

Baby bird had been his nickname for her ever since she was a day old. As a kid he thought she sounded like a bird when she sneezed. Ever since then he would leave her little stuffed birds, one year for Christmas he gave her a necklace with an outline of an eagle. She wore it until it broke but she kept the broken pieces in her glove box.

Jessie was ripped from her memories by Eli's hand on her arm.

"JJ, are you okay?"

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" she asked leaning closer to him head still spinning from her walk down memory lane.

"I ran into Joanna." he growled "She was bragging about killing you to a bar full of hunters. I didn't believe it so I started tracking the alias your brother had told me about and your car… Lead me here"

Jessie realized she had been holding her breath waiting for his response and let it out in one long sigh. Eli raised an eyebrow waiting for something.

"How did you get into hunting?" she finally asked leaning even closer lost in the feel of his thumb rubbing the crook of her arm. "When Amy died we never told you…"

"_You_ never told me" he corrected her staying rooted to his spot but not stopping his hands action on her arm; "Ash finally broke and told me everything. I started to avenge her death and then, well I liked it." He admitted flashing a cruel smile. Jessie nodded understanding what he meant, she loved this job too.

"Why would you want to protect me?" she whispered finally asking the question that was pinging around in her brain. Eli smiled at her and used his grip on her elbow to tug her a bit closer yet.

"Besides the fact that I promised your brother? I've always liked you JJ. You don't deserve to die like this" Jessie could tell he was being sincere and she felt a smile creeping across her face. Once she figured out who he was she had felt slightly at peace. Now knowing he was there for her, she felt a warm feeling flow through her. It had spiked every time he had used her childhood name JJ.

"Don't kill me for this" he joked suddenly and pulled her close to his chest wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened slightly before relaxing her body inch by inch. Winding her arms around his waist she tucked her head into his chest and tried not to cry. Eli tightened his hold weaving a hand into her hair the other rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm so happy your okay" he whispered. It was so low she almost didn't hear him and didn't think he even knew he said it out loud. Finally she lost it and tears started to fall tracing tracks down her cheeks and into his shirt. Eli continued rubbing her back whispering words in Spanish.

_I have no clue what he's saying but all I want is for him to keep saying it_ Jessie pulled away first wiping away tears and no doubt makeup. Eli still held her at arm's length smiling down at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled nodding to his shirt. Eli laughed a deep rumbling laugh that distracted her from her embarrassment.

"Don't you know querida? I take it was a badge of honor, proof you still have feelings and like to save kittens." he said still chuckling

Jessie shook her head at him with a real smile.

"So I'm guessing by the drinking binge you didn't beat the son of a bitch" the way he said it Jessie knew he wasn't asking a question but nodded anyway.

"Even with the Winchesters it still got away" she muttered bitterly

"Come on" Eli said grabbing her arm "let me drive you to your hotel" he started walking to her car ignoring her protests.

"Eli you really don't have to do that" she continued to protest trying to get her arm back "I'll be fine" Eli turned and sat on the hood of her car waiting for her to protest but when she didn't he caught her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to pressure you or freak you out but now that I found you, I don't want to leave until this thing is in the pit, if then." Jessie stared at his scowl and realized he had been really worried about her. "I know I never said anything JJ, but I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen and ever since your brother tipped me off that things might get bad for you I've been worried. I just want you to be safe."

Jessie noted the lack of sleep darker circles under his eyes. Sighing she handed over her keys with a small smile and walked to the passenger side.

"You going to unlock the doors?" she asked tugging on the handle. Eli started and jumped up going to the driver's side door. He slid in with a smile on his face that Jessie realized she wanted to keep there. Fishing out the two photographs she reached over him and tucked them into the visor above his head. She stayed leaning close to him sighing with an almost content smile.

_The only thing that can make this perfect would be if I didn't still have a target on my head_ she thought with an inner chuckle.

"Where to m'lady?"

* * *

_The character Eli is based loosely on and named after Eli Navarro from the Veronica Mars universe I've always loved him and this character seemed like the best opportunity to bring him out and put him somewhere he could actually get some credit. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed it has honestly made my day today seeing all of it which is why I'm giving you two more chapters! And this one is a new POV! :)  
**

* * *

**Sam POV**

Leaving Dean to his hookup Sam raced outside looking for Jessie's car. Not finding it he tried her cell again panicking when he got sent to voicemail.

"Jessie, call me. ASAP" the same message left five times now. Grumbling he stalked off in the direction of the hotel cursing himself for not grabbing Deans keys. A few minutes later he heard a familiar rumble and smiled.

_I knew he cared about her_ he chuckled turning and waiting for the impala to slow. His eyes widened when he realized the trashy blonde from the bar was driving, a stony Dean in the passenger seat. Sam waved his arms hoping she would slow. Flipping him the bird she sped up leaving him to gape after.

_Something is not right. I don't even get to drive that thing_ he grumbled continuing to walk. Finishing out his phone he tried Dean's cell even though he knew the outcome. Again he tried Jessie's surprised when she actually answered.

"What?" she snapped

"I think Dean is in trouble. I'm stuck on the side of the road. Please help me!"

"Okay Sam tell me exactly where you are and we will come get you."

"We who?"

Jessie growled at him and he could almost picture her anger, instead of being uneasy he smiled.

"Does it matter?" she asked in a low voice.

Sam shrugged and then realized that she couldn't see him. He told her where he was and stood waiting for her. About ten minutes of pacing, a few screamed obscenities and one oath to hurt her and her Camero finally pulled up next to him and he watched as she tumbled out of the passenger seat.

"Sam what's going on?" she asked eyes wide with worry

_Is she still just drunk or is she really that worried about Dean?_

"I told Dean you left, he was flirting with some girl and wouldn't come look for you" he ran a hand through his hair "I left and started walking then I heard the impala which drove past me a little while ago and that blonde was driving."

"Dean wouldn't let her drive" Jessie interjected swaying lightly

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Sam growling taking a step forward, Jessie didn't back up a bit instead tipped her head up staring him down. Just when he had about enough something flickered in her eyes right as she broke contact and sighed.

"Let's go find your brother" she whispered turning and walking towards her car. She crawled into the backseat giving Sam the passenger seat. Sam stared at the man driving her car trying to place him.

Dark tan skin, shaved head, brown bottomless pits for eyes. He smiled and Sam finally remembered him as the second bartender.

"Who is this Jess?" Sam saw him tense as he locked eyes with Jessie in the back.

"A friend Sam, He's fine." she settled back and closed her eyes effectively shutting him out. Sam was about to push the issue when his phone rang. Scrambling he wrenched it out of his pocket to answer.

"Hello? Dean?"

"Heya Sammy. Did you find the tiny one?"

Sam growled, "Dean no time for jokes. Why was that girl driving your car?"

He heard Dean chuckle "It's a funky town here Sammy. We wanted to come back to the hotel" Sam's gut clenched and his breathing hitched. He felt Jessie lay a hand on his shoulder and met her eyes in the mirror again. He said goodbye to his brother and closed his eyes. Jessie rubbed his shoulder trying to give comfort he thought.

"Deans in trouble" he said finally "He's at the hotel." he saw Jessie's eyes go wide and he saw it; the undisguised honest to god fear for his brother. "He gave me a code word" he finished answering Jessie's unspoken question.

"What's your code word?" she asked

"Funky town" Sam answered a smile playing across his face "Dean picked it"

Jessie smiled at him "Of course he did" they drove in silence after that Jessie's hand still on his shoulder lightly rubbing circles.

_She doesn't even know she's doing it_ Sam thought with a laugh.

"So what are we doing here querida? Running in guns blazing?" Eli was the one who broke the silence moments before they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Jessie nodded "It's the only plan I've got" she admitted pulling a box next to her and grabbing what looked like a folded up long bow.

"Jessie you're still drunk" Sam pointed out grabbing his gun and checking his ammo.

Jessie nudged the back of his head with the tip of what he could clearly see now as a bow.

"I'm not drunk. Our conversation in the alley was a great sobering thing" she seethed at him making him relive the whole thing again.

"I'm sorry Je…" he started trying to catch her eyes. She gnashed her teeth at him and got out of the car shutting him out. He barreled after her undeterred walking up to her and grabbing her elbow he spun her towards him his anger billowing over.

_How can someone so tiny entice so much anger_ he wondered before he met her eyes.

"Look I am sorry, truly sorry for whatever hand you think I had in Ash…"

She wrenched out of his grasp with a snarl "Don't you dare say his name" she barked drawing herself up to her full height "And I don't think you had a hand in it I know! I've had enough demons tell me. They can't all be lying."

Sam almost thought that last was for her more than him. "Look Sam I am done arguing with you about this. Let's go get your brother and I can go on my way." With that she finished stringing her bow and swung her arrows onto her back. "Look I have arrows that have been soaked with holy water. If you can make her position herself at the window I can shoot through it making her weak so that we can tie her up and exorcise her."

She looked at both men and they nodded Sam figured this was probably their best bet. Jessie strode to a spot slightly hidden from view as Eli, who had been too quiet for Sam's liking, finally spoke up again.

"She'll do whatever she can to save your brother, she'd do it even if she _did_ hate him."

Sam looked at the older man trying to decide which bone to pick first. "How do you know so much about her? Didn't you just meet at the bar?" he snarled losing all patience.

Eli snorted "I've known her since we were kids. Ash was my best friend." he added, voice low and deadly. His eyes giving credence to the 'don't fuck with me' vibe he already put off. Sam could see that he was truly dangerous.

_Wow I wasn't expecting that_ Sam thought feeling like he'd been slapped.

"What did you mean, 'even if she _did_ hate him' trust me she hates us."

Again Eli fixed Sam with an incredulous glare,

"If she hated you, or him, she wouldn't have come back when you called. She doesn't have it in her to hate" Sam nodded absent mindedly, it's not like he hadn't thought the same thing about her until she had screamed at him in the alley way, not that he blamed her.

"She's a bottled up mess waiting to blow but she can't hate anyone." Eli finished staring at the girl in question. Sam met his eyes silently telling Eli his point had been made. Both men guns drawn crept to the hotel room door Sam grabbing the handle while Eli stayed back out of sight. Jessie nodded to Sam pulling back her arrow Sam sighed and opened the door scowling as he took in the scene.

Dean tied up to a chair gagged but shaking his head eyes murderous as he glared at Sam the trashy blonde was pacing behind him but stopped when she saw Sam, smiling at him she looked around.

"Now Sammy… Did you bring your plus one to the ball?" she asked resting a hand on Dean's neck, nails digging in. Sam nodded locking eyes with Dean

"She's outside" he muttered praying she took the bait. Dean's glare worsened at the mention of Jessie and Sam couldn't help but smirk.

Finally the succubus moved around Dean sauntering up to Sam and placing a hang on his chest. She tried to look him in the eyes but he deftly avoided them growling at her,

"Lady you can't have me too. Now Jessie is outside give me my brother"

She laughed up at him digging her nails into his chest

"So impatient" she drawled sliding around him and up to the window flinging the curtains back. She looked for a minute before turning around glaring at Sam hands fitted onto her shapely hips

"Where is she?"

Suddenly with the sound of breaking glass Sam threw himself over to Dean undoing the gag. His brother glared at him before opening his mouth no doubt to yell.

Sam grimaced

_Here we go_


	9. Chapter 9

**Things get a little better with Jessie and Dean in this one! Yay ;)  
**

* * *

**Dean POV**

When he heard the glass breaking he was at his boiling point. Not only had Sam ignored his warning but he had brought Jessie to the monster. Dean did not want to be responsible for hurting her yet again.

"What the hell Sam?" were his first words when the gag was gone "Where's Jessie?"

Sam was cut off before he could respond by a high pitched wail. Dean looked around Sam to see the succubus grasping at an arrow that was now embedded into her shoulder blade.

"Really? You think an arrow will kill me?" she scoffed as Jessie appeared in the doorway with a smirk. Dean tore his eyes away from the blonde and they lit on Jessie's smirk.

"No" Jessie responded her smirk growing into a full blown grin "But an arrow coated with holy water will sure sting like a bitch" she snapped the succubus turned on her wincing at the obvious pain.

"You bitch!" she shrieked grabbing for the arrow.

Dean watched as Jessie continued to wear her grin. It was a smile that he had worn himself on the job; the smile of someone enjoying the hunt. The succubus finally fell to her knees the holy water working its way through her system. For once Dean saw hope on Jessie's face and he knew that he wanted nothing more than to see it again.

A man with a shaved head popped into the hotel just as Sam and Jessie were moving the body and drawing a devils trap on the floor. Dean was about to warn them when he saw Jessie send the man a smile.

_What the hell is going on?_ he groused to himself finally recognizing the man as the bartender from earlier.

"Can someone untie me?" he asked tugging at his bonds.

Sam and Jessie shared a guilty look "Sorry dean until she's gone your still snared" Sam explained "We can't let you go."

Dean continued to glare at the newcomer until Jessie took notice. "Oh! Dean this is Eli, Eli this is Dean. He's here to help, stop glaring." she snapped

Dean decided not to push it and continued to watch Eli as the three of them finished the trap and tied the succubus to the other chair. The three hunters backed up waiting for the thing to wake up. Eli and Jessie slipped out of the hotel room and moved to stand just outside of the doorway but still in Deans' view. Dean watched as Eli pulled her to him and held her in a hug. He expected her to pull away and hit him or at the very least pull away. His mind went a little haywire as he watched her relax into this man's hold weaving her arms around him in kind

_Who the hell is this man?_

He watched her smile up at Eli and couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked beside him

"Fine" he growled not taking his eyes off Jessie.

Sam chuckled "You look like you want to murder Jessie's new friend." he observed

Dean snorted "I don't trust him"

Sam didn't respond but walked over to the pair pulling Jessie inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked eyes flying to Dean and then to the succubus. Sam called Eli in too and said they should try waking the blonde up.

"Can I do it?" Jessie asked sharing a look with Sam. Dean looked on in confusion for a moment before Jessie stepped up to the sleeping succubus and drew back her fist. The sound of the hit echoed in the room as the succubus's head snapped back. Dean shook his head but couldn't stop the smile from taking over his expression

_Damn that was hot_

Jessie turned and caught his smile winking at him adding her own smirk. The succubus was making noise at this point slowly waking up. Finally her eyes snapped open and she showed her teeth growling.

"Can't jump ship can you?" Jessie asked her smirk growing

"Jessie you're just making it worse for yourself when I finally take you"

"You're not taking her anywhere bitch!" Dean whipped his head towards Jessie's friend who was being held back by Sam.

"Oh how sweet" the succubus gushed "Jessie has yet another knight in her corner!"

Jessie grimaced at that remark and picked up a book beginning to read Latin that Dean assumed was the exorcism.

"Jessie, I'll just come back for you!" it screamed fighting against the exorcism.

Dean's whole body was tense as Jessie continued to speak. He didn't recognize the exorcism that she was using. The addition of Eli and him being tied up added to his anxiety.

Jessie finally stopped the succubus heaving, "You're not coming back. Don't you recognize the words?" Jessie teased walking close to the edge of the trap putting her nearer to Dean. He watched as she toyed with the monster, "It's **your** exorcism, made just for you." Dean watched the succubus's eyes grow wide with genuine fear. If he was honest with himself he would admit that Jessie would kind of scare him to right now if he wasn't so turned on by her confidence.

"How did you find it?" the blonde whispered hanging its head in defeat.

Jessie grinned; "I know a grumpy old man" was her cryptic response.

_Grumpy old man? _Dean thought tugging at his ropes again sighing as he felt them give in a little. He worked at the ropes as he watched the succubus grow frantic.

"I can give you back your brother!" she whined "If you don't do this I can give him back!"

Jessie's grin faltered as she weighed what it was saying. Dean watched the wheels turn and knew she would do anything for Ash.

"Jessie no!" it was Sam who had spoke "Don't listen to her she's lying!"

Jessie turned and Dean was captivated by how torn she looked "What if she's not?"

"There's always a price Jessie." Eli reminded from the other side of the room. Dean watched as Jessie fixed him with a glare,

"Nothing is worth more than Ash" she snapped. Sam walked to her then and grabbed for her arm. She flinched away glaring at him instead.

"Jess, think of how Ash would feel. Take it from me, he wouldn't want this" Jessie looked pointedly at Dean cocking an eyebrow as if silently asking his opinion. He shook his head holding her eyes trying to tell her without words.

She turned again towards the succubus with a scowl. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that she had scuffed a toe across the trap breaking the seal.

Jessie was thrown backwards as Dean yelled to warn them. Eli was sent sprawling out of the door as it closed and locked shutting him out. Jessie's book which held the exorcism she was reading slid in between Dean's feet. Breaking his bonds he reached down and grabbed the book tossing it to Sam as he ran for Jessie.

"Keep reading!"

He found her crumpled on the side of one of the beds a bruise already forming from the hit. Dean grabbed her rolling her underneath him trying to shield her with his body.

"Jessie? Come on wake up!" he growled holding her face between his hands. His heart was beating erratically as he frantically tried to wake her up. When he heard a groan he pulled her up and carried her over to Sam who was still reading, the succubus screaming in pain.

Jessie opened her eyes as Dean set her down on the table "Dean?" she asked blinking

"Sammy how much longer?" Dean asked holding Jessie upright.

"One more line" was the answer as Sam looked up staring at Jessie with concern. Dean watched her as she realized it was going to all end, this last connection to her brother, even if the memories were bad, it was all over and she would have to reorder her life all over again.

"Sam hold the book up for her" Dean ordered grabbing Jessie's chin and forcing her to look at him "Look I can't give you Ash, but I can give you this kill."

Sam held the book up and Jessie shook her head leaning away from it tears racing down from her wide unblinking eyes.

Dean pulled her closer and ducked his head to her ear "Jessie, read the line. Save yourself and read it or Sam will. I will not allow this thing to live and come after you again!" he vowed whispering fast, his lips touching the shell of her ear the more emphatic he spoke.

Jessie shook in his arms as she reached out for the book. Taking it is her arms she took a deep breath before reading the last line. The succubus let out an inhuman wail as the three hunters watched and bright light filled the body. Sam and Dean turned towards Jessie shielding her as the light exploded throughout the room. When it had all quieted Sam leaned away and went to check the body. Dean stayed wrapped around Jessie holding her to his chest as she cried.

Eli slammed through the door knocking it off the hinges, breaking Deans hold Jessie ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Dean felt the loss of her heat immediately. He watched as Eli ran a hand down her back whispering into her hair.

"Dean what should we do with her?" Sam asked "She's waking up"

Jessie looked back at Sam and then at the girl. "She needs to go to the hospital" Jessie said motioning to where the arrow was still in her shoulder.

Sam nodded and went to work untying the ropes picking her up he asked Dean for his car keys. Jessie interrupted Deans search, "Just take my car, Eli can drive he has my keys" Eli nodded and came over to kiss Jessie on the forehead before heading out the door with Sam. Dean watched her face as Eli had kissed her smirking when he caught the slight flinch.

"So who is he?"

Jessie turned to him with a small smile; "Someone I thought had forgotten me a long time ago" This was by far the closest thing Jessie had ever given as an explanation an insight into herself. "So do you need any medical attention?" she asked changing the subject

Dean stretched only wincing once; he looked down at his thigh where the succubus had clawed him earlier. He hadn't even noticed till now that it was bleeding and heavily. He chuckled as Jessie stared at the blood.

"I may have to take care of that" he admitted shrugging out of his jacket and grabbing a first aid kit from Sam's duffle bag. Sitting down he turned to her and winked "You can leave if you want I have to take my pants off."

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him and walked closer, "The pants stay on" she ordered kneeling in front of him and sliding a knife into her open palm.

Leaning forward she slid the knife under the denim and cut his jeans open to reveal the claw marks. "Kitty got angry" she joked staring at the wounds.

Dean was incapable of speech as he stared down at the position they were in. Him sitting on the edge of the bed with her kneeling in front of him, it was like the start of a bad porno; one he had already seen and played in a number of times. he thought with a smirk.

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_ he thought as she smoothed his skin checking for anything in the wounds.

Jessie didn't seem to notice Dean's predicament as she began to clean the wounds cutting his pants further when she couldn't reach them all. Dean was fighting not to blink as he watched her concentrate, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth as she tried to get all the blood off his thigh. He was seriously considering telling her to stop his thoughts traveling to such a bad place, but he couldn't seem to as her gentle hands worked him over.

"Dean?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts she was staring up at him and had obviously been trying to get his attention. "I think most of these can be taken care of with butterfly strips but this one in the middle looks like it needs stitches. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" she asked

"No, no hospital, I can sew it up myself" he bit back a groan thinking about it though. Jessie stood and walked over to the mini fridge pulling out a bottle of whiskey and came back handing it to Dean.

He looked at it confused before she laughed, "Start drinking, it'll help numb the pain while I stitch"

Dean shook his head "No, its okay I, I can do it" his voice was shaky and damn it if he wasn't ashamed of it. He snapped off the top of the whiskey and took a couple mouthfuls. Jessie stared at him with stubborn eyes before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back onto the bed.

"Stay" she joked pointing down at him. Dean picked up the bottle again taking a few drinks. Already it was starting to take hold and it made keeping his thoughts clean even harder. He jumped when he felt Jessie's hand on his thigh with a cold cloth.

"Dean calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" she snapped cleaning the wound. Dean picked his head up in time to see her look down at her hands. From his vantage point all he saw was the top of her head at crotch level and threw his head back with a groan. "I'm going to start soon, drink up"

Dean did as he was told and only felt pressure when she started. A few more drinks and a lot of dirty thoughts later he felt Jessie tying off the thread in his skin.

"Alright that should hold you." she said putting things back into the first aid kit. Dean sat up and stared down at his thigh, three red marks that were now cleaned and closed, the one in the middle sewn up with black thread and for once sewn straight unlike Sam's attempts. Jessie looked up at him with concerned eyes and it was his complete and utter undoing.

"Jessie I'm sorry" he blurted out grabbing her hand "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me"

Jessie let him hold her hand, "Dean it's not your fault that Jo did this, you…"

"No" he growled pulling her closer "It is my fault. She thought you were going to hurt me and that's why she did this."

Jessie seemed to think about his response as she placed her hand not trapped within his on his knee.

"Dean, listen carefully because I'm not going to say this again. I do not blame you for Joanna's decision. Yes I blame you… I blamed you… I don't know anymore, but my brother was killed and I was upset. I said a lot of bad things about you and your brother, it's not a far stretch to think I might have hurt you" she admitted looking down at the floor.

"But I want to thank you" she whispered meeting his eyes again.

Dean blinked at her thinking he hadn't heard her correctly, "Thank me for what?"

Jessie stood then and tried to walk away but Dean still had a grip on her hand and used her momentum to pull himself up as well. He closed his fingers around her wrist and held fast. "Jessie"

She sighed staring at his hand on her wrist, "Thank you for helping me." she muttered raising her eyes to his.

"Thank you for not letting me make a deal." she whispered leaning closer to him.

"Thank you for letting me have the kill" with that she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, probably meaning for it to be completely innocent. And on her part it was.

But for Dean it raced through him, possibly aided by the whiskey but he couldn't bring himself to care. Turning his head he caught her lips with his own wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush with his chest. She didn't fight back or try to get away which just fueled his assault on her lips. Biting back a groan at the feeling of her lips Dean sucked her bottom lip nipping just hard enough to earn himself a groan from her. Smiling against her lips he slid his tongue against the seam of her lips. Pulling back Dean rested his forehead against hers sucking in a breath. Just when he thought about going for another kiss his phone rang. Jessie snapped back startled into reality as Dean stared at her wanting nothing more than to pull her back in.

_Your just horny, need to get laid_ he chuckled as he answered his phone Sam telling him they were on their way back.

Dean relayed the message to Jessie who was as far away from him as she could get without being in another room. She nodded and went around packing up her bag, but Dean didn't miss the fact that she grabbed the whiskey and drank down a good amount.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who was affected by that_ he thought with another wry smile.


	10. Chapter 10

As always no copyright infringement intended :)

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Jessie had been divided into sensations. Feet walking, hands grabbing, lips still tingling. Her world was divided by one action; the kiss

_What they hell was I thinking? He's Dean and he's drinking! Why the hell did I kiss him back?_

She grabbed the long forgotten whiskey taking a few gulps turning her back to the still smirking hunter across the room from her.

_And why did I enjoy it so much _was the unbidden thought that leaped through her mind crushing any other thought.

A few more gulps and another trip around the room and her bag was packed when Eli and Sam came bounding in the door laughing like old friends only to be greeted by two dark glares.

"What now?" Sam groused looking from Jessie to Dean.

Jessie shook her head "Nothing!" she said fast as she stood up and grabbed her bag hauling it to the door, whiskey still clutched in her hand. Eli looked from her to the whiskey and then his glare landed on Dean.

Jessie watched and even her slightly alcohol addled mind saw the fight before it happened. From Deans smirk reaching towards his cocked eyebrow to Eli's fists and black eyes. She placed a hand on Eli's chest and asked him to take her bag to her car. He agreed after a gentle push grabbing her bag with one more glare thrown at Dean. When the door closed Jessie turned to the brothers at a loss for words.

"Thank you for helping me. Hopefully I can repay the favor someday" she honestly hoped her wouldn't see these two for a long time. Holding her hand out to Sam she laughed when he pulled her in for a hug. She tried not to cringe knowing she would have to get used to being touched again. Sam pulled back and Jessie saw the need to talk on his face. panicking she scrambled backwards trying to think of something to say to make him stop.

"Jessie…" he started only stopping when she held up a hand

"Sam lets just leave everything as it. No dissection." Sam nodded with a troubled expression stretched tight across his face. He went to walk away when Jessie pulled him into another hug wanting to get rid of his 'someone kicked my puppy' face. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and the other held her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry" were the whispered words lost in the tangle of her hair but she heard them anyway. Stepping back again she waved to Dean watching Sam walk into the bathroom.

Dean laughed at her holding his arms wide "What I don't get a hug? Its 'cause I can't do the puppy dog eyes isn't it?" Jessie smiled in spite of her misgivings towards him.

"You think you're so cute" she teased walking closer. She stopped in front of him when Dean dropped his smile and arms.

"No, I think I'm adorable" he said seriously grabbing her wrist and spinning her into a hug. Jessie laughed at him marveling for a moment that as hunters they were able to have a moment like this. She leaned back smiling up at a very playful and giddy Dean Winchester.

_He's so happy to get rid of me. Probably for the best what with that kiss_ She scowled momentarily trying to figure out why that thought bothered her so much. Patting his bicep Jessie eased out of his grasp walking to the door before setting her face in a smile and turning around

"Thanks again" and with that she walked away ignoring the voice telling her she was running away. When she got to the car Eli smiled at her unlocking the doors,

"So where to Jessie?"

She laughed and looked at him quizzically

"Well I don't know about you but I need to sleep, for about a year. I was gonna get a hotel room here and lay low for a while" she admitted staring wistfully off into the sky. She felt a hand on her back and turned into Eli's arm. He offered to go get a room and she nodded leaning back against the hood of her car. She closed her eyes soaking up the sun and enjoying the first moment of true peace that she had since Jo had called her that night.

"You know I have that picture on a calender but the girl is a lot less dressed" she heard as someone nudged her ankle. Dean smirked at her from his place at her feet.

"You know I wouldn't doubt it for a second" Jessie teased back holding in a laugh "Personally I like my calender full on nude but I can see you liking the bikini type." She slid to the end of the car putting her feet on the ground. "You guys headed out?"

Dean looked over at Sam who was loading up their duffel bags. "Yeah heard about something a couple of towns over. We rented you a room for a week, figured you could use some sleep." Jessie smiled up at him with genuine gratitude standing up and reaching for the keys he held out. "Thanks. Eli actually just left to get us a room"

"Oh you and Eli huh? You always make relationship decisions after a great kiss?" Jessie wasn't sure if he was teasing or not but let it slide.

"There's not a me and Eli, we just want to catch up, that's all. I honestly do plan on spending copious amounts of time sleeping" she chuckled glancing off into the distance. She saw Eli walking back over to her as Sam called out to Dean that they were ready to roll.

Dean glanced at her, "well looks like this is it" he said pulling her into another hug. Arms wrapped around her tight with one hand woven into her hair, Jessie couldn't help but feel safe and protected. Something she never thought she would feel again with another human being.

"Dean, please stay alive" she whispered squeezing him tighter, she wasn't even sure that he had heard her but couldn't help herself from saying it. She hoped he found a way out of his deal because as much as she blamed him for her brothers death he didn't deserve to die like that.

"Let me know if you get tired of reliving the past" Dean whispered cryptically in her ear. Grinning at her he sauntered away grabbing the keys Sam tossed to him and sliding into the driver's seat of the Impala. She heard AC/DC blaring as they pulled away and couldn't stop the girn from taking over her features.

She held the keys up to Eli when he got close "Winchesters paid for a week" she told him with a smile "Now I want food and sleep! Get in." Eli got in the passenger seat and smiled at her when she flipped down the visor looking at Ash.

"He would have been proud of you for taking down that succubus" he noted reaching over and grabbing her hand ignoring her flinch. "You did good"

"Yeah and you got kicked out of the room" she teased sticking out her tongue. "Now food, a couple of drinks maybe meet some friends…" she winked lavishly.

"I've got all the friends I need here" he responded lacing his fingers within hers. His eyebrow cocked asking her if it was okay. She squeezed his hand letting her body do the talking.

Eli looked at her with a soft smile on his face as he leaned closer,

_Oh shit he's going to kiss__ me_ Jessie thought and she stayed frozen in spot. The kiss never came instead Eli leaned close and stopped waiting for her to make the decision. She weighed the options vaguely aware of time passing.

Yes she had just kissed Dean, well he kissed her but she didn't stop it. But Eli was someone she had thought about for years. He had always protected her when they were kids and he had come after her now. She made the decision ignoring the voice in her head that was shouting COWARD.

_It's not like Dean wanted a relationship, we kissed, we're adults oh well_ she argued back pressing her lips against Eli's

He took her face in his hands giving her a very nice gentle kiss. Leaning back his hand still on her cheek he grinned at her.

"I've wanted to do that since I was 14" he admitted leaning down to kiss her quickly again Jessie smiled at him and moved closer to hug him closing her eyes.

It was a nice kiss, he was a complete gentleman, so why was she craving the imprint of teeth she could swear she still felt on her lip and a force to match her own if not overpower hers?

_Dammit it was just a kiss. A one sided drunken kiss. It meant nothing!_ squeezing her eyes tighter she tried to get all thoughts of darker green eyes and a devil-may-care smirk out of her mind.

* * *

**Okay friends I need a little help. I have mapped out the rest of season 3 with what I would like to happen but I would like to know if everyone is going to keep reading if I take it into season 4 or if I should cut it off when Dean goes to hell. I really need to know because of the Jo story line because I would love to give Jessie her chance to confront her and also because of the relationship between Dean and Jessie! **

**Thoughts? Thanks in advance! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_No copyright infringement intended :) _

* * *

**Dean POV**

_Dean stared at the woman in front of him. Sitting on a picnic blanket wearing a dress she looked all wrong but in all the right ways. _

"_Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked holding out a glass of champagne, Dean shook his head trying to figure out when she had taken the place of his usual dream woman. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked out loud even as he went to sit down next to her taking the proffered glass. _

_She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "What do you mean? We've only got an hour before we have to pick the boys up from practice." She whispered leaning forward intentions clear. Dean leaned away dropping his glass and putting both hands on her shoulders holding her at arms length. "Dean? Are you okay?" she asked sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth worrying it. Dean groaned, the action making her more beautiful than he would like to admit. _

"_I don't understand this…" he muttered rubbing her arms unconsciously, the woman in his hands chuckled at his words and caught his face between her hands._

"_Maybe you're not meant to understand this." She murmured leaning forward again. Their lips touched in a light kiss that ignited into something more. Dean wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her forward crushing her against his chest travelling one hand up her back he drove it into her hair nipping her bottom lip and swallowing the sound she made. Heart beating rapidly Dean pulled back resting his forehead against hers. She smiled at him her bright eyes happy beneath her lashes._

"_Jessie…" _

Dean shot up all sleep sliding away to the shock at the dream he had just been having. Looking around the room he realized that Sam wasn't there and relaxed.

_What the hell?_ He thought folding his hands behind his head._ Since when did Lisa get replaced_ He knew the answer but he refused to think about that kiss. It was a one time thing, something that would never happen again because Dean would never see Jessie again _At least not in person _

Sitting up he pulled on a shirt and looked to the table where Sam had left him a note. He shook his head and grabbed his keys going to find out what the hell Sam was doing. After finding him in the bar and listening to him rant Dean was even more agitated.

"No one can save you, because you don't want to be saved!" Sam snapped "No matter how many people want to, no one can save you until you let them."

Dean was about to say something when his phone rang. Glaring at his brother for bringing all this up as he flipped open his phone.

"Yes this is Mr. Sniderson"

His eyes rounded in surprise as he said the only thing he could think of "What? Where?"

Taking off the brothers drove all night to reach the hospital that housed the closest thing they had ever had to a real father figure and not a drill sergeant.

Running into the hospital Dean could swear he saw a familiar Camero in the parking lot. He sped up hoping it was just a figment of his imagination. Rounding the nurses' station Sam was trying to get in to see Bobby when Dean caught sight of the tiny red head who had been plaguing his dreams.

"Jessie?" He called walking towards where he thought she was

"Sir you can't go back there!" he heard behind him but he paid them no attention

"Jessie!" he barked hoping to shock her out of hiding. He finally tracked her down to the window right outside of Bobby's room. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped walking up next to her.

Jessie glanced up at him with an almost amused expression, "Well hello to you too Dean."

Sam cleared his throat behind her, "Hey Jessie, what are you doing here?" Jessie smiled at him and turned to face him

"At least one of the Winchester boys has manners." She commented rolling her eyes towards Dean "I know Bobby. I track his alias's just in case." Was all she would say by way of explanation. She turned back towards the window and Dean felt his anger creeping up.

_How dare she be so flippant while Bobby lay in a damn hospital bed. Not only is she haunting my dreams but now shes here to piss me off in real life._

"Jessie, why did you come here? How do you know Bobby?" Sam the ever calm one thought to ask her the right questions. Dean turned and sent his brother a silent thank you.

Jessie sighed, "I forgot how much you two hate secrets. I came to see if there was anything I could do, and I've known him for years, even lived with him at one point." Dean could tell she was again trying to avoid giving the whole story but he was distracted by the doctor appearing before them.

"Ms. Wesson, are these the two men you said we should wait for?" he asked smiling down at Jessie. Dean watched in amazement as the tough hunter transformed into a sweet vunerable looking woman with big doe eyes and he smirked,_ So that's how she gets people to do what she wants._

"Yes doctor this is Mr. Sniderson, the emergency contact you called." She said by way of explanation laying a hand on Deans arm causing him to stiffen up.

"Well Mr. Sniderson is there anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"He never gets sick… I mean he doesn't even catch a cold!" Dean sputtered

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it so we don't know how to treat it. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up." the doctor said apologetically smiling at Jessie before he walked away. Dean shrugged off her arm once the doctor wasn't looking.

"Damn Dean I don't have a disease" she gripped turning to stare at Bobby once again. Sam looked at Dean and motioned to Jessie. Dean glared worse but didn't stop Sam from leaving. He turned to Jessie surprised when he found her already staring at him.

"I'm sorry" were the first words out of her mouth. "I know this must be hard for you too. The doctor told you everything that he knows and I cant find out any more from the nurses." she admitted glancing down the hall where Sam was at the nurses desk. With her attention elsewhere Dean allowed himself to really look at her for the first time. Again she looked as run down as the first day he met her, _she really cares about him_, he realized_ I wonder how long shes been here_

"When did they bring Bobby in?" He asked leaning against the wall next to her She glanced at him before looking at her hands

"A week ago. They didn't want to call his emergency contact but when I showed up the day after they brought him in they knew they would have to. They argued that you weren't next of kin so you wouldn't be able to make any decisions"

Dean was surprised by her admission, "You really did make them call me." he blurted out not really asking but needing it to be said. Jessie nodded again looking down and he could see the defeat take over.

"I checked his room, I talked to everyone he did but I can't figure this out. That's when I threatened to sue and they finally called you" she smiled as she met his eyes. "Don't blow my cover though, the doctor thinks I'm completely helpless."

Dean laughed and nodded "I noticed. So where should we start? And what are you going to do now?"

Jessie turned to look back at Bobby and he couldn't help but watch her face for more clues of what Bobby really meant to her. "Try to treat it like a normal hunt, start with his room." She handed over a room key and a slip of paper with the address and her phone number which Dean pocketed "I'm going to stay here, I don't want him to wake up alone."

_She really thinks we're going to solve this_ Dean realized ignoring how happy that thought made him. Clearing his throat he shifted uncomfortably before telling her to go in and that he would call her if they found anything out. She smiled and thanked him walking past him and obviously making extra effort not to touch him again. Dean groaned and snaked out a hand to her wrist pulling her in for a hug.

She stiffened for only a second before wrapping her arms around his waist and he settled his around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too." he said surprising them both "He is obviously important to you too, but don't think I've given up on figuring out why" he finished a tease in his voice. She leaned back and smiled up at him erasing the dark circles of no sleep and she looked beautiful, just like in his dream.

"I figured you weren't," she told him "Have fun figuring it out." she said moving closer to hug him again. Dean gave into temptation and traced a hand up her spine grinning when she shivered against him. _She is still not used to being touched_ he thought wryly_ Guess that means ol' Eli doesn't know what hes doing_ .

They released each other and Dean promised again to call her if they found anything out. He stood by and watched her go into Bobby's room grabbing a chair and moving it to the side of the bed. She smiled down at Bobby and kissed his forehead sitting down and grabbing his hand. Dean felt something break inside him at the scene in front of him. He wanted nothing more than for Bobby to wake up and a close second was to figure out the woman sitting beside his bed. Dean shook his head and walked away in search of Sam.

* * *

**Please let me know if you think I should go into season 4! I've only gotten one response :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jessie POV**

Jessie stared at the hand within hers and couldn't help but think about the last time she was in a hospital. It was after the final run in with her parents when she exorcised them. A neighbor had heard the commotion and called the police but when they showed up all they found was two dead bodies and a beaten and bloody young girl.

They brought her to the hospital handcuffed her to the bed and left her there after taking her statement. While she was waiting for them to release her she tried to figure out what she was going to do. She was only sixteen and her parents were dead, no doubt the police were going to try and put her into an orphanage. Struggling with the handcuffs did nothing and she growled in impatience.

"You wanna know how to get out of those?" She looked up guiltily to see an older man standing in her doorway with a ratty baseball cap and flannel shirt. She nodded her head jerkily not saying a word.

He came over and handed her a paper clip, "Pick the lock" was the only thing he said before unceremoniously sitting down next to her bed. She tried many times unsuccessfully before finally giving up and looking at the man with a slight pout. He actually chuckled at her and proceeded to show her how to pick the lock. Her wrist was freed and she sat up rubbing her wrist gratefully.

"Thank you" she whispered her throat dry from no use.

He nodded but said nothing else for a while, he almost seemed to be studying her and trying to decide what he wanted to say.

"How much do you know about hunting?" he finally asked

"Enough" was her quick response hackles rising "What do you want?"

"Do you want to know more?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Are you always this rude to someone trying to help you idgit?" He rose to leave and Jessie panicked, she looked down at her hands and her eyes flitted to the handcuffs and she looked up guilty again.

"I don't know much. I know simple exorcism and some defense moves. And yes I would like to learn more."

"Jessie, I know your parents never mentioned me, but at one time we were good friends. I know your brother is away and you never told him about your parents. You're all alone."

Jessie looked down as tears filled her eyes she coughed them back and glared at the man for bringing all this up.

"I'm not trying to upset you, turn down the glare! I'm trying to ask if you would like to come live with me and learn how to be a hunter." Jessie felt her eyes go wide with surprise she studied his face making sure that he was being serious. Something in his face made her believe him and she nodded.

"How will you get the police to let me go?" she asked motioning to the handcuffs

He grinned, "Who says we're going to tell them?" and just like that Jessie knew this was someone she could trust. She grinned back at him, "By the way my name is Bobby, Bobby Singer." He held out his hand to her and she shook it her smile still in place.

That was the day Jessie's life had changed yet again. After that her life was filled with training and research about hunting. She didn't tell Ash anything other than a new address still not ready to tell him about their parents.

She stayed with Bobby for the next two years, helping him with hunts mainly doing research and training herself with guns and hand to hand combat although she realized her favorite weapon was a long bow. Bobby had become a father figure for her even more than her own had even if she didn't have all the bad memories. She came to love being called idgit almost as much as she had loved it when Ash called her baby bird.

When she turned 18 she had wanted to go out and hunt on her own and after a few arguments and rules put in place Bobby had agreed but not before putting a tracker on her car which she had found and removed with threats of bodily harm if he tried it again.

He promised not to track her _car_ and she realized that was the best she was going to get. He kept tabs on her phone and if she was honest she liked knowing someone out there cared about her other than Ash. After a few years of hunting she got reckless and thought she knew everything, something she could admit now. She was a damn fine hunter and she knew it but that's what caused her downfall with Bobby.

About four years ago she had teamed up with some hunters that Bobby had tried to warn her about when he found out she had still teamed up with them he had told her to lose his number and forget him.

She only recently found out why he had gotten so worked up and if she was honest with herself she didn't blame him at all. The group of people she was working with had a reputation for sacrificing humans, not just humans but civvies who knew nothing about the fight.

Bobby had never told her but she took him at his word and never called him again but she tracked his alias's and if there was ever a blimp on the radar she was within an hour's drive to get to him. She doubted he knew or even cared but she couldn't help it. He was all the family she had left besides Ash and now, he was all she had left in the world, even if he didn't feel the same way.

Jessie squeezed the unresponsive hand in hers and willed herself not to cry as the beeping of the machines created a background noise for her to focus on. She looked over all the monitors reading what she knew and making a note to figure out what she didn't as soon as the next nurse came in.

As if Jessie had conjured her with her thoughts a nurse that she was on good terms with walked in with Bobby's clipboard in hand.

"Hey Ally, How's he doing?" the nurse asked smiling down at Jessie with warmth.

Jessie smiled back with her perfected _I'm cute and naive_ smile, "Hows about you tell me Marge? Nothing looks different."

Marge went around checking all the machines and wrote down the info she needed on the clipboard. Before she left she turned to Jessie with sad eyes, "Sometimes it helps to know someone is here, try talking to him dear, tell him about your day, and just let him know you're here."

Jessie could see the pity in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to hit something. No one thought Bobby would be up and about again calling her an idgit and covering for the hunters that knew him, except the Winchesters. Checking her phone and finding nothing she sighed and glared down at her grumpy old man.

"Alright Bobby, Marge says I should talk to you, so here goes nothing." She sat back down and thought about what to say eventually she just started talking, "I know you don't want me here, and I will leave as soon as you wake up but that means you HAVE TO WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

She yelled the last part without meaning to and looked up to see if anyone was coming, when she thought the coast was clear she resumed speaking trying harder to calm down so she didn't yell, "I've lost everyone, I can't lose you. You've been more of a father than my own was, just wake up and yell at me, call me an idgit, even if you never want to see me again, just wake up." She was crying at this point and couldn't bring herself to care.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Sam before she turned. Wiping her eyes she stood, "What's going on Sam?"

He looked at her with a frown before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. This was becoming such a habit for the two brothers that each time she felt it easier to relax and let herself be held. He rubbed her back and she hoped he didn't notice how her hands fitted in his shirt clinging to him.

"Jessie, we're gonna figure this out." Sam promised continuing his action on her back, "He's gonna be okay."

Jessie leaned back and smiled at the giant, "I know JG that's why I made them call you"

Sam seemed almost humbled by her faith in them but she let it slide not wanting to get into any details.

"So what have you got so far?"

Sam went on to explain what he had found out and how he was waiting for Dean to come back from interviews of the doctor.

"I talked to them already it's a dead end!" she promised sitting down on the couch across the room. Sam sat next to her and sighed

"Jessie, new eyes, you let yourself get rundown again before calling for help." He held up a hand to silence her when he thought she might argue, "I'm not trying to pick on you but could you please just ask for help next time before you get to this stage?"

Jessie nodded her consent and marveled at how it felt to have someone worried about her again. It was nice she decided, it was normal and she hadn't realized how much she craved it.

* * *

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed it really does help shape the story! And as always thank you to my constant reviewer Dorothy G! _You are amazing and I look forward to reading your review every time I publish a chapter._ Also to whoever reviewed as the guest **Chocolate Bear** thank you your review of the last chapter made me smile :)


	13. Chapter 13

No Copyright infringement intended :)**  
**

* * *

**Dean POV**

After figuring out what might have happened he called Sam and told him his theory leaving him to do research and headed back to the hospital. Flashing a smile to the nurses he swooped past them and into Bobby's room. Opening the door he stopped in his tracks staring at his segregate father and the mystery girl. Jessie had finally fallen asleep hand still in Bobby's and her head laid down on her arm.

_He's the grumpy old man she was talking about_ he realized with a start. He hated to wake her up but knew that if he didn't include her at this point she would be pissed. Walking close he lifted her hand out of Bobby's and held it within his own marveling not for the first time at how small she was. Leaning over her he shook her trying to wake her up with the least disturbance to Bobby. She finally inhaled sharply and sat straight up blue eyes wide with terror.

"Dean, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Dean chuckled "Nothing Jessie you were asleep when I got here to tell you what we've found." He watched as she flicked her hair out of her face and adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Finally she looked up at him and smiled,

"So what did you find out then?" she asked standing up and stretching. Dean was momentarily mesmerized by the sight as her arms lifted to the ceiling t-shirt riding high to show a strip of her stomach causing Dean to catch a glimpse of a tattoo on her hip. Dean was still staring when Jessie looked at him weird "Dean? You okay?"

He shook his head trying to clear it, _Did I really just space out because a girl showed her stomach? She was showing more skin in that skimpy dress and I wasn't that distracted_. He was pointedly ignoring the voice that was saying it was all because of that kiss.

"Yeah I'm good. Uh we think Bobby was dosed with something called African dream root. It literally makes you dream. We're just not sure why he can't wake up but I'm on my way to the hotel now to help Sammy with research and I wanted to check on you maybe see if you wanted to help?"

Jessie tilted her head studying him for a moment before smiling,

"I call you and you want me to help you do you job?" she queried with a smirk

Dean laughed, "Maybe I just want to hang out with you" he teased back

"Oh my! Dean the ladies man wants to hang out with little old me?" she poured on the southern accent and Dean couldn't help but stare at her in amusement.

"You coming or not?" he growled feigning annoyance.

"Untwist your panties Deano" sticking out her tongue Jessie grabbed her sweater bending over to kiss Bobby's forehead and Dean was once again caught staring at her hip where he could almost see the same tattoo. The peek-a-boo game was driving him insane. Standing up straight Dean schooled his face and focused on the wall wearing his trademark smirk so she wouldn't figure out he was checking her out again.

Slipping out of the room ahead of him he followed as Jessie talked to the nurses collecting promises that they would call her if anything changed. He laughed at her ability to get people to trust her so easily. While he and Sam were imposing and threatening she could slip through the cracks.

_We'd make a good team... whoa, wait, where the hell did that come from?_

This working together thing wasn't going to keep happening, they just happened to know the same grumpy old man. Jessie walked back to him with a smirk,

"Checking out the nurses there?" she asked glancing down at the girls who were stretching and preening trying to get his attention. Dean glanced at them as well giving them the obligatory jackass leer still trying to keep his mind off of her hip tattoo. Shooting an apologetic glance at the nurses he wrapped an arm around Jessie and steered her out the front door.

"Did you seriously just use me as a cock block?" she asked eyes wide as she slid into his passenger seat.

Dean chocked on his laugh and looked her over, "Did you seriously just say 'cock block'?" he responded turning on his baby and fiddling with the radio.

"Oh come on!" She said exasperated, "First cock block and now Bon Jovi?" she glared at the speakers bottom lip stuck out in a pout making it impossible for Dean not to laugh.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his, or her cakehole" he responded turning the volume up. Jessie reached forward and flicked down the knob he'd just turned. He looked at her with wide murderous eyes and she glared back. Before he could reach for the knob again Jessie grabbed a tape and threw it in his tape deck.

_Alright she may be hot but this is out of line!_ He thought just as the first strings of AC/DC came blaring out of the speakers. Dean smirked conflicted because it was better music but she had still messing with his baby.

"Touch my baby again and you can walk back to the hospital" he growled only half joking.

Jessie smirked at him raising a defiant eyebrow leaning back in her seat.

She was sitting closer than she needed to be and Dean knew it, he wasn't sure she was doing it on purpose but she was doing weird things to his head.

_Seriously, no chick flick moments!_

"So how do you know Bobby?" he asked finally "And don't give me the run around answer, tell me who he is to you."

He watched her as she decided what to tell him, "In short, he's been my dad since I was sixteen" She said softly looking at her hands. Dean followed her eyes and saw her fiddling with a bracelet that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her. He studied it and eventually saw that it was actually pieces of a flannel shirt braided together. The only man he had ever seen wear a flannel that ratty was Bobby. _Was that a part of his old shirt?_

"My parents we possessed for two years before I knew what to do about it. When I finally figured it out I took the first exorcism I could find and used it. It killed them and when the police showed up all they saw was two dead bodies and me."

Dean swerved over to the side of the road and threw it in park Turning to face her completely he grabbed her hand sensing the worst wasn't over.

"They left me handcuffed to the hospital bed and that's when Bobby came in. He showed me how to pick the handcuff lock and offered to take me in, teach me how to hunt. He said he had known my parents and that he wanted to help. I lived with him for two years before I went off on my own to hunt."

Jessie's eyes were trained out the front window but Dean could tell by her hand clutching his that she wasn't as calm as she looked.

"Bobby kept tabs on me, warned me when he could. He was the only one who cared about me except for Ash." Dean rubbed the back on her hand unconsciously and moved even closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I worked with some hunters on a job and when I told Bobby about them he warned me to stay away, but I thought I knew how to handle it. I didn't think they were that bad. When Bobby found out I didn't stay away from them, he… He…"

"You don't have to tell me anymore" Dean interjected touching her face

Jessie shook her head and offered him a small smile, leaning into his hand.

"He told me to lose his number and to never call again. And I haven't... but I still track his alias's. I've missed him so much these past four years"

Dean grabbed her and pulled her to him lifting her into his lap. This time there were no tears but he couldn't look at her. He didn't understand how someone could go through so much pain and loss and still come out fighting.

_She has got to be the toughest damn woman I've ever met_.

"Bobby's the one who gave you the exorcism for the succubus isn't he?"

Jessie shook her head "Not directly to me but yes I got it from him he just didn't know it was for me. I had another mutual friend call him for it." She leaned back and looked down at him raising a hand she pressed it against his neck and he felt his heart leap at the skin on skin contact.

_Damn why can she affect me like this_ he wondered staring into her eyes. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her back into a hug. He'd never felt this protective of someone who wasn't family and the thought scared him like no other.

"Okay, no more chick flick moments" he teased leaning back and placing her on the seat next to him. "No more admissions, lets just save Bobby."

Jessie laughed tugging at her bracelet again, "Deal, your too much woman for me!"

* * *

_Yay more chapters! I think I may be able to get 4 new ones up tonight. I hope no one is bored with the pace of the story I just hate when characters suddenly get together so soon that you know it would never actually work :)_


	14. Chapter 14

No copyright infringement, you could sue me but all you would get is sarcastic responses ;)

* * *

**Sam POV**

Sam couldn't wrap his head around the enigma that was Jessie. Finding her in the hospital room crying just piqued his curiosity even more. She had told them just enough to satisfy their curiosity but he knew there was something more to her connection to Bobby. He could see in her eyes that she was in almost as much pain as he and Dean. He never really thought about how lucky he and Dean were to have the other person to talk to whenever things got too hard or they hit too close to home.

Jessie seemed to always be alone from when she showed up in their hotel room till now. Although she spent more time on the phone with someone than she did before, Sam was guessing it was Eli. Only one case between before they had run into her again, Sam had to wonder if this was going to be a reoccurring thing. He knew one thing for sure and that was that they were going to save Bobby even if it meant calling Bella. He still couldn't believe dean wanted to go dream walking inside Bobby's head. Pushing his research to the side he laid his head down on his arms figuring Dean would wake him up when he got back.

_Opening the door he saw Bella standing before him and laughed,_

_"Bella, I didn't think there was a chance in hell you'd show up" he scoffed walking further into the room. Bella followed him in pulling at the belt holding her coat closed.  
_

_"I'm full of surprises, though truthfully you wanna know why I'm here?" she said smiling as she walked closer opening her coat to reveal a see through teddy, "Because of you Sam, I cant stop thinking about you" Bella whispered reaching up to touch Sam's face. Pressing her lips to his she moved closer dropping her coat and fitting her body to his.  
_

_"Are you sure?" he asked leaning down to press his lips back to hers. Picking her up and walking to the bed Sam let her down following after lips trailing down her neck_

"Sam… SAM wake up!"

Sam woke up sitting ramrod straight refusing to meet either sets of prying eyes he could feel on him.

"Well there JG who were you dreaming about?" Jessie teased from her seat on Dean's bed

He shook his head wanting to forget all about Bella and the dream he had just had. Dean smiled knowingly at him,

"Come on you can tell us, was it Angelina Jolie?" he winked turning back to his research

"Brad Pitt?" Jessie interjected as she and Dean dissolved into laughter Sam shook his head

"I don't know which is more annoying, you two fighting or getting along" Sam grumbled

"I called Bella" Dean said once he stopped laughing

"Bella... yeah. What'd she... you know say? She gonna help us?" He sounded like a complete idiot but his brain was still not in full working order, blood hadn't returned very far north yet. He caught the look Jessie was throwing his way and groaned only causing her to grin even more.

"Shockingly no, but Jessie and I here are trying to get through the doctors notes… You gonna come help us?" Dean asked holding up stacks of papers.

A knock at the door cut off Sam's reply Dean walked over to the door opening it just enough to see out,

"Bella as I live and breathe."

The object of Sams dream walked into the room holding out a jar to Dean,

"_You_ called _me_ remember?" She walked forward handing him the jar and took of her coat but unlike Sam's dream there were clothes on underneath. He breathed an audible sigh of relief and slowly shook the tension out of his shoulders ignoring the look Jessie was giving him.

"I brought you your African dream root." She said glancing over at Jessie with a frown "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by."

Dean was talking to her about her intentions while Sam was still trying to get his dream out of his mind so that he could look at her without imagining her naked, or moaning his name.

_I just had to go there again didn't I?_

He looked over at Jessie catching her frown as Dean and Bella bantered with one another, Sam smirked amused that Jessie seemed to be jealous of Bella, if she only knew how much Dean hated her.

He started paying attention to the two bickering people when he heard Bella ask about going on a magical mystery tour.

"Your not going anywhere..." Dean snorted "I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less let you in Bobby's head. No offense." Deans smirk was cemented in place as he placed the jar in the safe next to the colt, spinning the dial after he shut the door.

"None taken. So who's the girl?" she asked nodding to Jessie. Sam watched Jessie bristle at the fact that Bella addressed her as if she wasn't there and braced himself for the fight.

"The girl can answer for herself you know." Jessie muttered grabbing her phone and walking outside.

Sam shook his head smiling because he knew she had wanted to say more but was checking her attitude for Bobby's sake.

Dean looked at Bella expectantly and motioned to the door, clearly expecting her to leave. Sam felt like he was watching a battle of wills as they glared at one another.

"Its two AM where do you expect me to go?" Bella asked throwing her hands up.

"Get a room" Dean retorted motioning again to the door.

Bella sighed and grabbed her coat storming out,

"Nice to seeing you Bella" Sam said standing

Dean turned and looked at him quizzically before walking outside hopefully to get Jessie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dean POV**

"I don't know when I'll be able to come back Eli… No I cant leave them to it. Dammit Eli I will not leave until Bobby is awake!" Dean stood around the corner listening to her anger as she argued with Eli. He didn't know why he wasn't just interrupting but he couldn't seem to move as he listened. "I miss you too Eli but he's all I have left. I didn't mean it like that, he's family!"

_Why does he want her back so badly? Afraid of the competition?_ Dean smirked to himself _Wouldn't be much competition if I tried._

"Yes Dean and Sam are here, their the ones who figured out what was happening to Bobby… I'll be back before you know it… I gotta go" he heard her snap her phone shut and snuck up behind her

"So, whatcha doin?" he asked laughing when Jessie jumped.

"Damn Dean, scare a girl why don't you?" She glared up at him playfully pulling another smile to his lips. She did that easily, made him smile, made him forget what was going on.

"Sorry, but we need to get started soon" he said smirking down at her "So what do you say we turn down the lights and sync up Wizard of Oz with the dark side of the moon?"

Jessie looked up at him with the oddest expression,

"What?"

She shook her head chuckling, "It's just that you and Ash would have gotten along like a house on fire." He watched her go from amused to devastated in about three seconds flat and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, I liked Ash, I really did and if I could have stopped them I would have." He leaned his forehead against hers forcing her to meet his eyes "I would give anything to go back and save him, for _you_."

Before he knew it Jessie had stood on her tip toes and pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth hugging him with a whispered thank you. He had no time to process before she was slipping back into the hotel room leaving him in the hallway. Breathing deeply he tried not to focus on the still burning spot where her lips had touched his skin and followed her into the room.

He saw Jessie making the tea and finally spoke his thoughts to Sam "I don't want Jessie going in with us"

Jessie nodded agreeing. "Ill stay, in case… Well just in case." They all knew what she had been about to say and none of them needed to hear it.

Handing the boys the concoction Jessie sat beside Sam and waited for them to drink.

"Bottoms up" Dean said holding his glass out to Sam.

Just as they were about to touch Sam pulled back "Cant forget this, its Bobby's hair, that's how you control whose dream your entering."

Jessie groaned next to him, "That's so gross…" Both men laughed as they drained their cups chocking on the taste.

When they were done they both looked at one another and shrugged, neither felt any different.

"When did it start raining?" Sam asked hearing the noise outside, Dean walked over to the window pulling back the curtains,

"When did it start raining upside down?" he asked turning back to Sam he no longer saw the hotel but a house decorated with wallpaper and flowers. "I don't know whats more disturbing the fact that were in Bobby's head, or the fact that he's dreaming of better homes and gardens!"

"Wait" Sam said looking around, "This is Bobby's house, just a cleaner version" He looked around cataloging the differences as they both yelled out for bobby. "Dean I'm gonna go look outside, look around in here, we gotta find him."

Dean groaned knowing he was right, "Don't do anything stupid"

With that Sam took off out the front door while he continued to search for Bobby.

"Bobby? BOBBY!"

He walked into the kitchen hearing a small voice in a closet,

"Who's out there?" he knocked on the door calling out again, "Dean? How did you find me?" Bobby wrenched open the door and grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean tried to explain about the experiments and the dream root but Bobby was having none of it. He told him it was all a dream.

"Does that look made up to you?"

Suddenly a woman wearing a white dress and spouting multiple stab wounds walked towards the two hunters,

"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asked afraid for the answer

"Shes my wife"

Dean heard the exchange between husband and wife and realized that this was probably what turned him into a hunter. He understood now why Bobby had never been with anyone why he was so focused on hunting and family. He was trying to make amends just like everyone else.

She came towards them with a shriek as Dean tugged Bobby out of the room, closing the doors and holding them shut he tried to get Bobby to listen to him. As soon as he secured the doors he saw another woman but this one he knew. Jessie was standing a few feet away blood pouring from her side.

"Bobby, I needed you…" She whispered "I needed your help."

Dean froze, not sure if it was another vision or actually Jessie, _Did she come in after us? That can't be her, she can't be hurt... _Dean could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. He didn't think he'd ever been more scared except when something had happened to Sam or his dad.

"I'm so sorry JJ, I never meant for any of this… You gotta believe me, I love you. "

"You told me to never come back Bobby, and now look what happened... I knew Ash was the only one who loves me"

Something in Dean clicked and he realized that this wasn't Jessie, from what she told him earlier she wouldn't blame Bobby.

"Bobby I don't think that's Jessie! You gotta snap out of this now, your not gonna die, I'm not gonna let you die! Your like a father to me, and Jessie! She's waiting for you but you have to wake up! You gotta believe me."

Bobby shook his head in confusion, "I'm dreaming?"

Dean smiled in triumph "Yes! Now take control of it!"

"That's not Jessie?"

"No, she is waiting for you to wake up. She's the whole reason I'm here. She got me here."

Bobby closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly Jessie dissolved into nothing and the pounding on the door ceased.

"I don't believe it"

"Well believe it. Now would you please wake up!"

The boys sat up groaning, Jessie scrambled to Deans side "Are you okay? Is Bobby okay?"

Dean smiled down at Jessie and grabbed her hand pulling her up "He should be awake" he told her and watched as her face transformed into what could only be construed as absolute joy and he wanted to keep it there if he could.

"I gotta go!" she yelped and dove for her keys yanking open the door not noticing Dean and Sam storming after her. She unlocked her doors and slid in starting the car as Dean and Sam slid in after her. She looked at them for a moment before shrugging and taking off. Dean felt her happiness from across the front seat and soaked it in.

Dean and Sam ran into Bobby's room and over to his bedside not noticing that Jessie didn't follow them in. Dean looked over to the window and saw her through the window staring at Bobby.

She had a hand pressed against her mouth and he could see the tears in her eyes. She made eye contact with him before running off in the direction of the front door. He turned to Bobby and Dean knew that the older man had seen her as well and he was just as conflicted as she was.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby?"

He met his eyes and knew what he wanted even before he asked, "Go get her" he practically ran after her pausing only to ask the nurses which way she went. Running outside he finally found her rooting around in her trunk.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked leaning over and watching her quick hands shoving weapons and supplies into a bag.

"Leaving." was her only reply as she leaned further into the trunk reaching for something. Dean grabbed her and ripped her out glaring as she stumbled backwards. "What the hell Dean?"

"How can you just leave? After everything you've done to save him you don't even want to talk to him?"

She laughed bitterly at him, "He's the one who told me to forget about him. I did my part and made sure he was safe, that's all I ever wanted!"

"He's the one who wanted me to come get you Jessie! He wants to see you."

He could tell she wasn't expecting him to say that and he knew she wasn't going to know what to say. Stalking forward he grabbed her by her arms wrenching her almost off her feet. "You didn't see inside his mind Jessie, he was being tortured by visions of two people and one of them was you!" he felt horrible for spilling Bobby's secret but knew she needed to hear it.

"Some how you dying has become one of his worst nightmares and he was living it over and over again in between his dead wife trying to kill him." Dean was expecting anger, sadness, some kind of emotion but what he got was almost more than he could handle.

Jessie flung herself into his arms clinging to him, he could feel her shaking almost as if she was holding in laughter and when she pulled back he saw a brilliant smile stretched across her face. He knew she wasn't smiling at the thought of Bobby's nightmares but more the fact that he cared and it made it all worth it.

"He really sent you to get me?" she asked, her smile only falling slightly. Dean nodded and flung his arm around her shoulders pulling her back towards the front door. She came willingly up until they reached his hallway when she stalled. Dean pulled her forward again reaching down and grabbing her hand.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder" he threatened softly holding eye contact so she knew he meant it

Jessie grinned up at him, "I'd love to see you try" she teased, "Oh don't get me wrong I'm sure you could do it" she amended upon seeing his raised eyebrow,

"But I would love to see you try without coping a feel" and with that she winked and stepped inside Bobby's door leaving it open for Dean. His mouth was open as he stared after her before laughing at her comment.

_I don't think I could ever be bored around her_ was his last thought before walking into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**No copyright infringement intended :)**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

The banter with Dean helped calm her nerves before she walked in to face Bobby. As she took in his presence she noted that though he was awake he still looked pale and sick. He stared at her for a few moments after she walked in and she was sure he was going to throw her out. She listened with bated breath as he sighed before holding out his arms. Jessie held back a sob of joy as she ran forward and hugged him careful not to upset any of his machines. She breathed in the smell of old books and whiskey as his arms folded around her squeezing her tight.

She heard the door close and looked up to see that Dean had finally made his way into the room. She watched as he stared at them with the softest smile on his face and smiled back at him mouthing thank you she turned her face back into Bobby's chest. The boys talked above her but she was content to just hold Bobby and if his arms locked around her shoulders were any indication he felt the same way. She tuned in when they were trying to figure out how Jeremy had gotten into Bobby's head in the first place. Pulling out of Bobby's arms and sitting down next to him she listened to him explain that he had taken a beer from the boy before he knew it was him,

"Dumbest thing I ever did..." He grumbled glancing at Jessie every few seconds the same way she did as if they thought the other would disappear at any moment.

"Oh I don't know, it wasn't that dumb" She whipped her head towards Dean and glared

"Dean tell me you didn't..." She groaned sharing a look with Sam

"I was thirsty" he replied with a slight smirk as Sam, Jessie and Bobby all shook their heads in anger.

"Great now he can come after both of you!" Sam said throwing his hands up in exasperation,

"We'll just have to find him first" Dean growled

"We'd better get going and coffee up, because the one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Jessie hung her head in defeat. She thought they had saved Bobby when he woke up but now they had to hunt this Jeremy kid down as well. Hugging Bobby again she went off to sign him out. Walking down the hall she paused to talk to the nurse who had helped her out over the past week signing all the necessary paperwork she glanced at Marge and saw the hug coming. She tried not to be stiff but ever observant Marge noticed,

"Hun I thought you would be happy your daddy is finally awake"

Jessie sputtered, "He's not, what I mean is…"

"She's so happy she can't even talk!" Sam supplied brightly tugging her away from Marge and tucking her into his side. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at him with thankful eyes. He nodded with a small smile. Collecting everything they made their way back to the room.

"Were you ever used to being touched?" Sam asked eyes full of sadness

_Jeez, if someone ever **does** kick his puppy they might just shoot themselves after seeing his face _Jessie grumbled to herself

"Not since I was about fourteen." she said truthfully "Ash left soon after my 14 birthday, Eli followed soon after that and my parents, well, they weren't very touchy feely" she said with a shrug trying to sweep it under the rug.

Sam smiled down at her, "Well I'm making it my mission to get you used to it again"

Jessie laughed up at him, "Just like an annoying little brother" she teased pinching his side, "In case you haven't noticed I don't have a huge issue with you touching me."

Sam nodded, "I noticed but Dean hasn't, its quite funny" and with that he squeezed her and walked away heading in the opposite direction.

Jessie continued towards Bobby's room stopping only when she saw Dean standing outside, leering down at a nurse who was patting his chest and flapping her over sized eye lashes at him. Jessie grinned as she planned in her head, sauntering up Dean caught her gaze right as she slid up to him and his face was utterly terrified. Jessie tried not to laugh as she pecked his cheek.

"Hey baby" she purred, "The doctor says that with some anti biotic and some cream we should be able to clear you right up!"

Smiling with fake brightness she turned to the woman, "Oh! Hi sugar you must be the girl he was telling me about… You're a little skinnier than I like but I can work with it." She sized up the other woman making her intent clear.

Jessie avoided all eye contact with Dean because she knew she would lose it. Snuggling closer she closed her eye inhaling his scent, trying to convince herself the enjoyment was an act.

"I, um, well I gotta go" the nurse said practically tripping over her feet in effort to get away.

"What the hell Jessie?" Dean asked only looking slightly annoyed his arm was still around her as he said it so she knew he wasn't actually mad.

"Oh" she said in fake innocence "You didn't still want a cock block?" tipping her head to the side she pulled her bottom lip in and bit down.

She watched his eyes travel down to her mouth and his expression go from annoyed to lusty in five seconds flat. She secretly loved the fact that she could tease him so easily, just as he could tease her if he wanted to (and even when he didn't even know he was doing it); it leveled the playing field a little bit. Walking into Bobby's room and leaving Dean outside she told him he was all set to go and he practically beamed at her.

"Thank goodness! Never have I wanted to get out of bed so badly!" He growled swinging his legs over the edge and placing them on the floor.

"Well we cant have you falling back asleep now can we!" Marge quipped from behind Jessie wheeling in a wheel chair. After helping Bobby into the bathroom so that he could change Jessie and Marge helped him into the wheel chair.

"You head on down I'm just gonna grab my bag" Jessie told them sending a thankful smile to Marge

Bending down next to the bed Jessie felt underneath for her bag she had stashed there. Suddenly two large hands clasped onto her hips and pulled her backwards just as she grasped the bag. Squeaking she stood bolt upright cringing when she realized it was Dean.

"Whats up?" she asked glancing down at where his hands still held her, she felt them flex and bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Jessie waited but no response came as Dean leaned over her shoulder breathe hitting her neck and ear. Holding her breathe she stood completely still trying not to focus on anything his body was doing or how she was reacting to it. One thought was bouncing around in her head the entire time

**_What the hell is he doing?_**

* * *

**Dean POV**

After the scene with the nurse Dean had felt like a little payback was in order. Seeing her bent over, that stupid tattoo still only peeking slightly out he had went a little haywire. He hadn't meant o grab her hips but when he got close it was inevitable. She fit so perfectly in his hands he almost had no choice but to hold her. The sound she made when she stood up was priceless and when he leaned over her shoulder he could see that she was holding her lip between her teeth. Holding back a groan at the picture she made he moved his mouth closer to her neck loving the shiver she emitted. Turning in his hands she glared up at him and he had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

_She was certainly beautiful when she was angry..._

"What are you doing Dean?"

Dean laughed leaning closer, "What do you mean?" tilting his head he mirrored her expression from earlier. She reluctantly smirked at him placing a hand on his chest tentatively pushing him away. Instead of giving her space he pulled her closer fitting her into his body from shoulders to knees.

"Dean… Seriously what the fuck?" he could tell she was actually starting to get pissed off and knew he needed to make a move soon. He backed off and slowly released her hips smirking down at her.

"Sorry, just a little pay back..." he shrugged as she moved past him,

"Well it wasn't that great Deano you might want to work on your effect" Growling in his throat he snaked out a hand and grabbed her wrist swinging her back into his chest.

One hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair he trailed wet open mouthed kisses over her chin and down her neck. Ignoring her sound of protest, he made his way down to the junction of her neck and shoulder and bit down laving it with his tongue. Her hands were no longer pushing him away but were fisted in his jacket pulling him closer.

"Dean…" he almost lost it right then and there when he heard her whimper his name. Kissing back up he hovered over her mouth both of them breathing heavily. Her eyes were at half mast as she shook her head,

_It's not fair to keep doing this but I can't help it, it's not her fault it matters more to me _he shook his own head at that, W_here did that come from? This means nothing, for both of us._

"So, hows my effect now?" he asked almost touching her lips but pulling back at the last minute.

Jessie shook her head at him bring her hands up to his face, "I don't know I might need some more convincing..." she teased as she pulled his mouth down to hers. Deans heart surged as he felt her lips on his, tiny and demanding just like her. Battling for control over the kiss he eventually gave it up to her eager to see what she would do.

Shifting her body she trailed a hand down his chest fingers playing with the skin just under his shirt as she traced the seam of his lips silently asking for access. Dean gladly gave it up mind completely focused on her fingers which had slipped slightly under the waistband of his jeans. She was playing him like a fiddle and he didn't mind one bit. After what seemed like forever of slow languid kisses they were startled apart by the clearing of a throat.

Jessie's head snapped back and they turned towards Marge who was looking at them with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry hun, but your daddy is getting impatient and sent me to come looking for you." She told them before walking away

Dean glanced down at her only to find that she was already looking up at him she smirked and glanced down guiltily withdrawing her hand from his hip. The loss of skin on skin contact was enough to drive him insane, as he watched her pick up the bag she was looking for he stepped forward into her space, grabbing her chin her tilted her lips up to meet his again with a bruising force.

"This isn't over" he promised before turning around and walking out the door not bothering to see if she was following.

_This is the worst fucking timing to meet her _was his last thought before he reached Bobby and Sam who were waiting against Jessie's car.


	17. Chapter 17

**As per usual I own nothing :/ BUT! I am giving y'all an extra large chapter so you should reward me with reviews... Please? :)**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Driving at possibly a dangerous speed Dean swerved the car growling under his breath,

"This Jeremy guy's not a ghost where he hell could he be!" he snapped gripping the wheel.

Sam and Jessie shared a look in the rear view mirror before Sam spoke up, "Dean you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem, sorta… "

"Caffeinated" Jessie supplied from the back seat

"Thank you captain obvious" He turned to glare at them both in turn before he could say more his phone rang. Ripping it out of his pocket he answered it with a hoarse voice. Jessie grinned at his irritation noting to always supply him with coffee or sleep.

_Whoa, where'd that thought come from? This is not going to keep happening… I may not hate them anymore but we're not going to keep hunting together…_

She ignored that the thought of not seeing the brothers made her uncomfortable and started listening to the conversation,

"Great Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" Dean snapped shutting his phone.

"So I'm gonna guess we're at a dead end?" Jessie ventured She almost flinched at his glare but instead smiled at him. The glare softened as he pulled the car off the road and parked it in a grove.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking around trying to figure out where they were

Dean glared out the window growling low in his throat, "I can't keep going like this Sam, it's crazy to think we can last much longer with no sleep."

"Dean we're gonna find him" Jessie interjected placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing lightly. She felt his tension ease almost immediately and didn't stop her ministrations. "He can't hide forever..."

"But he can hide just long enough for us to fall asleep" Dean insisted, "So I'm taking myself a long over due nap!" With that he leaned over and placed his head against the head rest but Jessie noticed he didn't move out of her reach. She didn't stop rubbing his back but looked over at Sam with wide eyes.

"Dean you can't go to sleep!" Sam stressed "Jeremy can come after you!"

"That's the idea" Dean snapped shifting again "I can handle it."

"Not alone you cant..." Sam huffed at him and reached over grabbing a few pieces of hair and tugging them out.

"What the hell Sam!"

"If your going in then so am I..." Sam spat simply

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Jessie groused in the back seat "Wait for you to die or wake up again?" The former thought terrified her more than she would like to admit to anyone.

Dean chuckled lightly at her before she reached forward and tugged out more of his hair

"Seriously what the hell?" he yelled turning on her

She grinned at him and could see that he was afraid by what she might say "Bella made me take the dream root just in case. If you both are going in then so am I. At least then it will be three on one."

Dean groaned and she watched his expression become completely terrified,

"No you cant we need you to drive us back to Bobby" he sputtered

She shook her head, "I'm not sitting here and waiting again. You cant ask me to." and with that she laid down closing her eyes and shutting him out.

_I'm being stubborn to save Bobby, this has nothing to do with saving Dean_ she told herself as she heard the brothers shift around and she felt sleep tugging at her as soon as she relaxed. Suddenly she woke up heart beating rapidly, glancing in the front seat she saw that it was empty and started to panic. Rolling out of the back seat she walked around the clearing wondering if the dream root hadn't worked for her. _Was she dreaming? Was she awake? Where were the brothers?_

Walking further she stopped taking in the scene in front of her. She saw the brothers staring at a woman sitting on a picnic blanket holding a champagne glass out to Dean. Looking closer she stifled a shriek when she realized it was her sitting there.

She heard Dean say something to Sam but couldn't bring herself to make her presence known. Shifting closer she saw the other version of her start to flicker and fade out, she didn't miss what Dean said this time or the look on his face when he said it, he looked terrified.

"Where'd she go?" Sam shrugged and turned to look at Dean as Jessie crept closer

"I've never had that dream in my life..." Dean whispered with a glare "Don't look at me like that"

Sam nodded even though he continued to stare. Sam chuckled and Jessie couldn't help but share his humor, "You are so lucky she wasn't here to see that, Jeremy would be the least of your problems…"

Dean nodded and Jessie chose that moment to make her presence known,

"Here to see what?" She kept her smile in place as they both whipped towards her

* * *

**Dean POV**

He whipped his head towards her hoping she didn't see anything. Judging from her smile she hadn't and he allowed himself to breath again. After her rubbing his shoulder in the car he was afraid that they would be welcomed into his subconscious by that dream. He rolled his shoulders now still trying to stop the tingling that her hand had left.

_She is turning me into a fucking girl_ he growled to himself.

"Nothing" Sam offered for him smiling at her as well, "So where should we start looking for Jeremy"

They all looked around trying to find anything other than trees. Dean heard Jessie's intake of breath and turned towards her.

"Guys…" She said pointing off into the woods, both Sam and Dean looked on seeing Jeremy standing behind a few trees. All three hunters took off running following Jeremy through the woods each calling out to the others trying to keep track of one another.

Suddenly Dean stopped realizing he was running down a hallway with tree wallpaper, Dean looked down the long hallway filled with doors, "Okay" walking forward he stopped when one random door swung open to reveal a man sitting at a desk flicking a light on and off.

"Jeremy?" he asked stopping in the door way. The man turned around and Dean was shocked to see that it was actually him in the chair. Smirking he looked on in amusement,

"Well aren't you a handsome devil." he quipped walking forward.

"Joke all you want smart ass. I know how dead you are inside, how worthless you feel…" It responded displaying a smirk of it's own leaning against the desk.

"Sorry pal, its not gonna work because your not real. All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you go bye bye." as if to prove his point Dean raised his hand with a cocky smile snapping his fingers. Nothing happened so he tried again, once again nothing, he continued to snap until his body double shook his head,

"I'm not going anywhere... and neither are you" the door slammed behind him "Like I said, we need to talk" The body double kept talking swinging it's rifle up to his shoulder as Dean tried to wake himself up.

"Come on Dean wake up, wake up Dean!"

"You don't have anything outside of Sam, you'll never get Jessie..."

"Just shut up..." Dean droned trying hard to not let this affect him. It's not like any of this was something new to him, nothing like he hadn't already thought.

Dean blocked out the taunting voice of his twin until he heard the thing start talking about his father.

"Your own father didn't care if you lived or died so why should you?" it continued to wear its smirk and for once Dean could see why it pissed people off of so much. He had enough of this and pushed is body double back against the desk and punching him.

"My father was an obsessed bastard!" He snapped, "All that shit he put on me about protecting Sam, that was his issue he's the one who couldn't protect his family!" Dean yelled punching his twin in the face, "He's the one who let mom die. I didn't deserve the way he treated me and I don't deserve to go to hell!" with that he grabbed the gun and shot, well... himself.

Breathing heavily he looked down watching the blood trickle until he heard a floorboard squeak behind him. Standing in the doorway was Jessie a hand over her mouth as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"How long you been there?" Dean asked a lot calmer than he felt. This was exactly why he didn't want her or Sam running around in his head, he never wanted them to know how messed up he was. She shook her head running forward and throwing her arms around his neck. Dropping the gun he caught her, his arms weaving around her waist. Just like in the car he felt his tension seep out of him as he held her against himself. Leaning down he rested his head in the crook of her neck he breathed slowly before pulling away.

"Where's Sam?"

Jessie took a deep breath "I don't know, I've been looking for you both since we took off after Jeremy and got split up." She looked past him at the body and walked closer for a look. Suddenly it reared up eyes blacker than night and grabbed her spinning her into its body with a hand around her throat

"You can't escape me Dean, your gonna die and THIS, this is what your gonna become!"

It held Jessie still and squeezed her throat, Dean watched helplessly as she clawed at its hands before everything went black and he sat up straight, sitting in his car again. Looking in the back seat he saw Jessie still asleep Sam next to him breathing heavily reaching around he grabbed Jessie's shoulder and shook her,

"Jessie!" When he got no response he started panicking, "Jessie wake up dammit! JESS!" Finally she sat straight up blue eyes wide with fear. Scrambling she tugged the door open and rolled out gulping in air. Dean followed her squatting down next to her and rubbing her back. "You're okay, everything is okay..."

Jessie shook her head vehemently, "No, everything is not okay. But we're all awake so that's a start." and with that Dean watched the wall go up and her smile slid into place. It hurt to think that she was doing that for him, putting on a brave face and smiling.

* * *

**Jesse POV**

She didn't know how to tell Dean her fear had nothing to do with what she had seen in his dream but everything to do with her reaction to it so she shook it off and climbed back into the impala.

"So why did we wake up?" Dean asked looking at Sam

Sam shrugged and smirked "He was using our nightmares against us, so I used his on him." He explained

Jessie laughed knowing where this was going, "You conjured up his father?" she asked and laughed again at his nod "Good one."

Dean nodded in the front looking completely wrapped up in his mind.

"What else did you guys see in there?" he finally asked when they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Jessie shook her head, "Nothing, when we got separated I spent my time running through the woods looking for you guys till I found you."

Sam nodded, "Same here, all I saw was Jeremy… Easier to beat my brains out that way I guess."

The three hunters broke off in silence as they ascended the stairs to their room. Jessie was the first one in eager to see Bobby again. She ignored the indulgent smile Sam and Dean shared at her eagerness instead running inside and only stopping when she didn't see Bobby. She looked around frantic for a moment before he appeared behind the boys. Her heart slowly stopped racing as he moved into the room and hugged her.

They all four sat down and dicussed what happened, Jessie leaving Dean to explain what had happened with him but she wasn't surprised when he didn't. _He's worse than me when it comes to sharing _she thought with a smile. Dean announced he was going to find Bella and let her know that everything was over when Jessie caught herself frowning.

She didn't exactly know why she disliked the woman. Sam went with the elder Winchester and suddenly Jessie felt her heart begin to race again. She and Bobby hadn't been alone since he had woken up and she was suddenly afraid he was going to throw her out.

"Stop that you idjit! I'm not going to throw you out." She heard and snapped her head up to meet his eyes, her own swimming with confusion "I know I did wrong by you JJ, but I'm sorry…"

"No Bobby" she interrupted jumping up "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you! I just didn't understand why you got so angry and when you said…"

"You shouldn't have listened to me when I said that! I was angry but mostly I was scared, scared of losing you. Why the hell do you think I haven't changed my alias's in so many years? And that tracker on your car? Wasn't the only one." He admitted with a sheepish grin

Jessie didn't know what emotions she was feeling, anger that he had messed with her car, protected because he had messed with her car, sad that they had missed out on so much time together, but mostly she felt peace. She walked forward weaving her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest.

"I love you Bobby" she muttered tightening her grip, she felt him kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her in turn.

"I love you too JJ"

Their moment was slightly interrupted by the brothers coming back although they didn't let go of one another. Jessie took in Dean's scowl and sighed,

"What's wrong, British bitch get cheeky?" Sam's face lit in a small smile that he quickly hid when Dean glanced at him

"No, she's not in her room and she's not answering her phone. It's weird."

Bobby grunted, "What's weird is why she decided to help us in the first place." He amended

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, "Bobby she said you saved her life, in Flagstaff?"

Bobby released Jessie with a confused look, "The thing in Flagstaff? I gave her a good deal that's all." With a glare he glanced at the boys, "You better check your pockets boys"

As they went to do literally that Jessie snorted, "Not literally"

Dean stalked over to their safe ripping it open, "Dammit!"

"The colt?" Sam asked walking over to his brother, "She took the colt?"

"Sammy pack your bag, we're gonna hunt the bitch down!"

With that the brothers started packing furiously as Jessie and Bobby slipped out to go pack up and get Bobby home.

* * *

**Dean POV**

Dean glanced over to Jessie who was pouring an exhausted Bobby into her passenger seat. Pulling a blanket over his chest Dean watched as Bobby tried to complain about her attention but he knew the older man was all bluster. Dean could see it in his face how thankful he was to have Jessie back in his life, and judging from the scene he and Sam had walked in on they had patched things up.

Jessie smiled indulgently and walked over to the impala. "I'm gonna take him home and make sure he's okay" she ventured when she got close "Maybe stay with him awhile and help out"

Sam smiled his thanks stepping forward and wrapping his arms around a surprisingly willing Jessie. Dean was taken aback by how easily she relaxed into his brothers arms. Sam loped off to say goodbye to Bobby leaving Jessie and Dean to stare awkwardly at one another.

"So..." Jessie began just as Dean laughed. Catching each others eyes they both smiled as she made the first move forward and he the second. Arms wrapped around each other Dean sighed as Jessie leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Be safe"

Two little words but they meant so much. No one really wanted to keep him safe save for Bobby, Sam and his dad, sort of. Dean pulled back and smiled down at her, "Only if you do" he retorted nudging her with his hip.

Jessie gasped in false shock and he could see the playful outrage. "I'm am always safe" she glared smiling slightly.

Dean laughed leaning against his car and pulling her to lean against him. He brushed his thumb over the base of her neck loving that she still reacted even after all the times he took advantage of it. _I don't think that will ever get old_ he thought repeating his action and ignoring the fact that he wouldn't bee around long enough for it to get old.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

She knew he was playing her but couldn't seem to care enough to pull away. As his thumb ghosted over her neck again she bit back a curse and placed a hand on his chest under his ever present leather jacket.

Brushing her fingertips lightly over his ribs she relished his sharp intake of breath as his hand stilled on her shoulder. Her hand still light she trailed it down to his hip smiling as he shivered

"Why do we torture each other like this?" he asked voice deeper than normal. Jessie let it wash over her before meeting his eyes

"I see it as a challenge" she admitted "There's more give and take than torture, and if we didn't react it wouldn't be fun anymore, so it's more like a challenge not to react."

Dean nodded swallowing audibly as she dipped her fingers into his waistband before withdrawing completely. Jessie felt her smile go a little feral at his gaze until he grabbed her again pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Challenge accepted" he grinned walking away towards her car, Sam and Bobby.

Jessie was glad the other two hunters hadn't been paying attention to them as she pressed the back of her hand to her lips gravitating towards her car sliding into the drivers seat as Bobby was saying his last goodbyes. The pairs drove off in opposite directions each one blasting an Ac/Dc song until Bobby leaned over and nudged her volume down.

"You had better have a good reason for messing with my car old man" she growled playfully glancing at him

"JJ, I love you and I love Dean, I don't want to have to choose between you two so be careful." Was all he said before returning the volume to it's previous decibel and leaning back closing his eyes.

She should have known nothing gets by without his notice. It didn't slip her mind that he didn't offer an opinion on it either, which made it all the worse because she couldn't figure out how she felt anymore than she could figure out how Dean felt.

_It's for the best that I probably won't see him again..._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was a little choppy, I'm trying to keep as much of the story but spin it differently so no one gets bored with just a written version of the episodes :)**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Please don't hate me! I am so sorry this has taken so long! My classes just went haywire and pairing that with a mild case of writers block and that's why it's been so long. I am a little ahead of myself though so I should be back to at least every other day updates! _

_Also don't hate Jessie for this decision (if you pick up on it) she will redeem herself in the coming chapters for it!_

* * *

Sam ran over to Dean and held him watching as the blood dripped down.

"Hey not today, not today this isn't supposed to happen today" he said frantically pressing his hand to the wound he waited to wake up, wanting the sounds of Asia more than anything in his life. After a few moments of wishing he suddenly realized that it wasn't going to happen, the trickster had let them out of the loop and he was going to let Dean die.

Sam screamed with anger as he felt his world go dark and he centered on two main thoughts, _I need to find Jessie and we need to kill the trickster_

He wasn't exactly sure why he thought of Jessie but he knew she would want to know, and he could use the help hunting. As soon as he was able to he packed up the impala trying to ignore the wrongness of not having to fight for the ride to drive. He drove through the night barely noticing anything around him but his destination. Hopefully she was still with Bobby.

Pulling into the yard he quickly punched in Jessie's number half listening to the rings until he finally got her voice mail. Stuffing the phone back into his pocket he bound up the steps to knock on Bobby's door.

"Sam? What's going on?" Bobby asked voice thick with concern

Sam ignored the question not meeting Bobby's eyes, "Where's Jessie?"

Bobby glanced at him before letting him in, "I'm not sure, Sam what happened?"

He wasn't sure why but he found himself sitting and telling Bobby everything that had happened from the time loop to the end. He focused on the wall when he got to the part about Dean not being able to deal with anyone else's pain at this point but his own. Finally he felt a hand on his shoulder and a piece of paper shoved into his hand.

"Be as gentle as you can" Bobby ordered in a stern voice but Sam noted his concern for both him and Jessie "Check in when ya'll get a chance."

Sam looked down noting the address and thanked Bobby in a low voice. Having nothing else to say he set off again driving towards the one person who might understand the pain.

He only stopped once to fuel up but then he was on the road not really paying any attention to the time. Bounding up the steps of an older looking house he paused only once glancing at his phone for the time. Sighing he started to turn away having the thoguht to wait in the car until morning but a voice in the back of his mind stopped him.

_It's only three am Sam man up and knock_

**Jessie POV**

Jessie groaned glancing over at the clock as she pulled herself out of bed walking towards the pounding sound. Tugging on a shirt she flung open the door aiming her gun.

"You know I'm getting kinda sick of you opening the door with a gun in my face." she heard as Sam stepped into the light. His voice was dark and majorly pissed but she could do no more than grunt in annoyance as she flipped her safety on and let him in. When he was fully in the light Jessie shrieked taking in his appearance. Blood trailed down his shirt, his hands stained red, eyes blood shot and wide with terror.

"Sam, what happened?" she said softly moving closer placing a hand on his chest flinching backwards when he flinched at her touch.

"Dean's dead" he muttered staring at the wall "I need your help tracking down what killed him."

"What whoa! What?" Jessie shrieked "I just left y'all yesterday how the hell?"

Sams eyes whipped towards her suddenly as he stepped closer, "It's only been a day?" he saked swaying slightly

"Querida whats going on?" she heard behind her and groaned as she stepped away from Sam.

_Sam is not going to like this_

She was right, Sam's head snapped again as he looked at Eli who came into the light then, bare chested. Jessie glanced at the floor suddenly blushing when she saw the mark she had left on his neck, she saw Sam zero in on it as well and bit back a curse. She saw his anger start to build and she shot forward pushing Eli out of the room.

"Just stay in here" she ordered softly pushing his into the bedroom where she had thought he was sound asleep.

"What the hell is he doing here JJ? How does he know where I live?" She could see his anger and even though she understood it she knew Sam would not be here if it wasn't important. She told Eli this and left to go back to Sam. Not seeing him in the lving room she panicked racing outside to see him sliding into the drivers seat of the impala. Seeing this something broke inside of her. Dean wouldn't let him take the car which only meant one thing; **Dean was gone**.

Running forward she grabbed Sam's arm before he could shut the door.

"Sam what the hell?"

She flinched at his glare when he faced her unfolding his impossibly large frame out of the seat staring down at her.

"Jessie you're the only one I thought might have cared for Dean as much as I did but…" he trailed off glaring at the house "For you to be here with him… Like that? You don't care"

Jessie felt what little control she had snap as she launced herself towards him.

"Don't tell me how I feel Sam. You have no idea how hard this is!" She beat against his chest as he held her at arms length "You don't know me and you do not get to judge me!" she said softer as her arms grew tired and heavy, their rythmic beating slow.

"I think I'm falling, I've fallen, I think I'm in love with your brother and I have no idea how to handle it." she admitted finally allowing her arms to drop to her side motionless. Sam bent down suddenly and studied her face. She stared at him with defiant eyes daring him to say anything about her admission, he must have found what he was looking for because moments later he pulled her tight against his chest. He was whispering but Jessie could hear nothing but the beating of her own heart and one thought pinging around in her seemingly empty skull.

_Dean was gone_

**Sam POV**

As he held Jesssie he tried to get a hold on his own emotions. His brother was dead, right as he had possibly found someone. If Sam needed another lesson about how life wasn't fair he was sure getting it. Pulling away he looked down at her careful not to startle her he brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"I need your help hunting this thing down. I owe that to Dean." He watched as she proccessed this and finally she nodded. Retracting herself from his arms she swayed slightly, reaching out for her shoulder Sam steadied her offering silent comfort. She reached up placing her own hand over his telling him she needed a little time to pack. Sam nodded understanding and went to sit in the impala running over the information he had.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that he heard yelling coming from inside the house and decided to check on Jessie. Creeping up he drew his gun and slipped in the front door.

"You're always running Jessie! And ever since I found you it's towards those nit wits!" he heard Eli yell something crashing in the room.

He heard Jessie snort and knew better than to worry about her, "Eli they're my friends, and Sam needs my help right now. Do you realize how long I have been alone without anyone to count on?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying you are not alone anymore you have me!"

Again he heard her angry snort of derision and could almost feel her palpable anger "And I have them. You are not the center around which my life revolves Eli. I'm leaving to help him." With that Sam heard her start walking this way and so he decided to make his way back outside. He heard another crashed and paused right after he got down the steps.

"If you walk out that door don't bother coming back!"

Sam cringed and waited, his breath held as he too awaited her decision. He wasn't sure now which he was rooting for. He wanted her help but wasn't sure he wanted her giving up anything to help him. He didn't have to wait long before her heard her answer.

"If that's how you feel then goodbye Eli."

Sam tried to stop the smile that stretched his features but couldn't. She had chosen him and his brother over someone she had known for years. If her confession earlier hadn't made him a believer this sure as hell did.

**3rd person POV**

_This is Sam Leave a message: Sam it's bobby, I heard about that demon thing y'all took care off in death valley nice job. Been about three months since we last talked though be nice to hear from one of you. Give a call, I'm here._

Sam and Jessie rarely talked anymore save for information about the case. They both did what little things they needed to get by every day hoping to find out something about the trickster. The nights were harder for Jessie. Sam seemed to fall into a deep sleep as soon as he closed his eyes but for her, she was haunted with visions of Dean. She had woken up many nights screaming, most nights crying. She hadn't gotten a full nights sleep in the entire six months.

_This is Jessie, leave a message_

_Jessie, Bobby again, look I'm worried about you both. I just need to know your not both just sitting around somewhere obseesing about this damn trickster thing. Call me we can work together. You two shouldn't be taking this on just you two. By the way that vampire nest in austin… Hell of a job JJ.. Call me_

Even right now as she was digging out a bullet in Sams chest she felt nothing. As long as she was awake she felt nothing. Unlike Sam who was angry all the time. He even felt anger towards Jessie and couldn't explain it. She was the last remaining link to his brother beisdes Bobby and himself. She had been nothing except helpful these last six months. Wincing as she finally pulled out the bullet and started cleaning the wound he glanced down at her. Lines that hadn't been there before were there along with a numbness he never thought he would see on her.

_This is Sam, This is Jessie... Leave a message_

_Listen here both of you. I found him. Call me._


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay for an extra long chapter! :) This is my way of making up my absence to y'all  
**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

As Sam was talking Jessie felt her mind snap, this couldn't be Bobby. He wouldn't just give himself up without a fight, he would yell at them and try and get them to listen.

"Sam, I don't think that's Bobby" she whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up Jessie" He snapped wielding the stake and shaking off her hand

"That's right, just make it fast" the thing, that was not Bobby whispered.

"One thing though" Sam said raising the stake as Jessie cringed behind her hands pushing forward he slammed through Bobby's ribs the point protruding from his chest, "She's right. You're not Bobby!"

Sam growled turning and hugging Jessie without a second thought wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I just didn't want him to know I knew." He whispered into her hair feeling her nod against his chest. Jessie understood why he did it but it didn't make the sight any easier. She slipped out of his arms and told him she was going to outside. She couldn't handle the picture in front of her. He let her go watching as she closed the door behind her and sat down outside.

_Dean is gone, his death avenged, but Dean is still gone. I guess I'll never know what this thing was between Dean and I…_ She thought as she rubbed at her knee feeling the cut that Sam had stitched up for her about a month ago. _I wonder what's going to happen now? _Sighing she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall waiting for Sam to clean up and come back outside.

A while later she woke with a start and groaned, _had the whole thing been a dream? _

She looked around searching for Sam but instead finding Eli sleeping on his stomach his hand reached out towards her. She glanced confused at her phone and checked the date.

_It's the day Sam came to get me, is this a dream?_

Suddenly her phone started to ring blaring AC/DC and waking up the man next to her.

"JJ what's going on?" Eli asked sitting up against the head board and pulling her to him kissing her temple.

Checking the caller id she saw Sam's name and her heart leaped. She gave Eli an excuse about a bad dream and ran out the front door flipped open the phone.

* * *

**Sam POV**

After making one hundred percent sure that Dean was actually alive and well and this wasn't one of his dreams he slipped outside already dialing the now familiar number, listening to the ringing he held his breath until she answered.

"Sam? What the hell happened?" Jessie asked in a breathless voice, "One minute I was outside and then I woke up next to... I woke up."

Sam ignored her slip grateful that she didn't actually say the mans name before he breathed the words he knew would make her heart stop,

"He's okay Jessie."

"What?! How? Why? Forget it..." She shrieked and he could hear her smile "I'm on my way, where are you?"

Sam shrugged relaying their address and hung up not able to stop his own smile as he walked back in to see his brother just walking around getting ready for the day.

"You wanna get some breakfast?" Sam asked reading Dean's smile as a yes. Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the diner when Jessie texted Sam that she was in town, smirking he ordered her a breakfast ignoring the look he got from Dean.

Once their food arrived he pushed Jessie's plate next to Dean again ignoring the look he got, knowing that Jessie wouldn't sit anywhere else when she got there.

A few minutes later in walked the owner of the food and sat herself next to Dean not even bothering to look at him or say hello before smiling thanks at Sam and digging into her breakfast. Dean glanced at Sam before making a point to bump Jessie with his elbow.

"What the hell are you doing here Jess?"

Sam took that opportunity to excuse himself going out to call Bobby and see if he remembered anything.

* * *

**Dean POV**

Between Sammy acting so weird this morning and Jessie showing up out of the blue Dean wasn't sure how to react to anything. The very least of all was the girl sitting next to him bumping her thigh with his every so often. Finally he bumped her with his elbow trying to wipe the mildly annoyed expression off of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Jess?" He glanced up as Sam got up and left but then turned his attention back to Jessie.

She smirked at him reaching over and snagging a piece of his bacon, "You have a problem with me being here Dean?"

He didn't really know how to respond to that, on one hand he was frustrated because she was there without any explanation on the other, the closer he got to his deadline the more he wanted to be around her.

"No" he said slowly "Just wondering what's going on" he admitted smacking her hand when she went for more bacon. "My food" She just stuck her tongue out at him and continued to eat her own food.

"What did Sam tell you?" she asked quietly after a few minutes.

Dean shook his head, "Nothing, but he was really weird this morning."

She paused glancing up at Sam from outside the window and got up not saying anything to Dean. Slipping outside he watched them have a heated conversation, it almost looked like Jessie was yelling at his brother.

He watched her gesture towards him and they both stared at him and then at each other. He watched as something passed between the two of them. He saw Jessie mumble what looked like sorry as she stepped forward and initiated a hug with Sam. His brother's arms wrapped around the tiny girl and pulled her close. Dean glanced away almost feeling like the scene was too intimate for him to be witnessing.

He waited for about ten more minutes before he heard them walk back in, the door chiming as they walked over and took their seats again. Jessie nudged Dean with her thigh making him look up finally, "You ready to get out of here?"

He nodded not really trusting his voice; he was completely confused by how they were acting. They all stood up making the walk back to their hotel room. Jessie and Sam sat on one bed while Dean crashed on the other. They then began to relate a story about what had happened yesterday on Tuesday, well, for about a hundred Tuesdays, everyday ending with Dean dying and Sam waking up again to relive the whole thing.

"So you attacking the trickster yesterday… That really happened?" he asked finally, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah" Sam sighed, "He agreed to let us out of the loop, but not before he killed you one last time…"

Dean's head snapped up and he looked them both in the eye, "I was dead?"

He watched Jessie nod as she offered him a small smile, "For about six months…"

_Okay now this is just ridiculous_ he thought shaking his head trying to clear it, _So that's why they were acting so weird..._

"Okay… I was dead for six months… Why am I back among the living?" Jessie looked down almost guiltily and he knew; he just knew that these two knuckleheads had hunted down the damn trickster.

"You didn't? Tell me you fucking didn't!" he exploded standing up and running a hand over his face. "How the hell are you guys going to deal when my year is up? Are you going to try and save me then too?!"

Sam and Jessie looked at one another and he felt another nerve snap.

"I'm going for a walk" he growled walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Sam POV**

He glanced over at Jessie noticing for the first time the sheer exhaustion that was taking over her features.

"Why don't you take a nap while I go talk to him?" he offered giving her a one armed hug. He was surprised when she didn't argue but instead instantly laid down. He stayed until he was sure she had actually fallen asleep.

He sighed noting the usual whimpers and her scrunched facial expression. She never knew it but he slept almost as little as she did. He would always wake up when he heard her cries not really knowing what to do he would just roll over and try to fall back asleep. Sighing again he stood up and walked out after his brother. He didn't have to go far actually as Dean was sitting in the front seat of the impala running his hands over the steering wheel.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asked standing next to the window Dean glanced up at him with a scowl. "Look Dean we only went after the trickster because…"

"No" Dean snapped getting out of the car "You did it cause you can't let go and that is not okay, maybe you forgot but if I welch on this deal then YOU DIE!"

"It wasn't your time Dean! The trickster killed you ahead of time, that's why we went after him. You're right we can't let go… Not ahead of time at least."

Dean seemed to absorb this as he nodded slightly "I guess I get that. But Sam, why did you call Jessie?"

_Because she loves you, you idiot_, Sam grumbled to himself "I needed someone to help me. She seemed like the best person for the job" he supplied lamely "I didn't want to do it all by myself and I needed someone who would care about the fact that you were gone."

Dean glanced up at him with a confused expression but shook it away, _He really doesn't see it_ Sam thought a laugh.

"Okay Sammy. Did you at least kill the son of a bitch?"

Sam shrugged with a small smile, "Not exactly, I made a deal and no not that kind of deal!" He rushed at the look on Dean's face "I just agreed that we wouldn't go after him if he just brought us back to this Wednesday."

Dean nodded "Fine, but where do we go from here Sammy?" Sam could tell he was frustrated and shared his own frustration.

"Well, I'm going to go do some research, maybe try and find Bella. You... Well I don't know what you're going to do Dean"

He laughed inwardly at Deans expression but before he left he turned around again, "Dean, be careful with her, these last six months were just as hard on her as they were on me." were the last words he said before goodbye walking off in search of the library hoping that his brother would actually open his eyes and figure out what was there… _Before it was gone. _

Jessie wasn't the type to dwell on anything, she would ignore it and she would fight it but once she acknowledged something, she would do her best to get over it... Sam had learned that much being around her these last six months.

* * *

**Dean POV**

He didn't really know what was up with Sammy but he knew something was wrong. Turning around he walked back into the hotel room expecting to see Jessie ready with a sarcastic remark about him storming off like a woman. Instead he found a tiny woman curled up into a ball sleeping on his bed. Laughing to himself he went and laid out on Sammy's bed flicking on the TV while he waited for his brother to come back or Jessie to wake up, whichever happened first.

He fell asleep propped up against the headboard, the TV droning softly in the corner completely forgotten only to be woken by a soft sound some time later. Sitting up completely he glanced around the room but only found himself and Jessie in the room. Shifting he glanced at the TV before he heard the sound again. He turned towards Jessie, the TV forgotten once again.

Jessie had shifted from being a tightly curled ball to sleeping on her side facing Dean. He watched her face as she whimpered almost in pain her fist clenched and her eyebrows together. Dean stood up and walked closer sitting on the edge of her bed; she continued to make tortured noises which were cutting Deans nerves worse than he'd like to admit.

Finally making a decision he reached out a hand placing it on her shoulder and shaking her lightly, "Jessie. Jessie come on wake up, it's just a dream." Shaking her harder he was surprised when she sat up breathing heavily eyes wide.

"Dean what's going on? What's happening? Are you okay?" everything rushed out in one breath as she glanced at him trying to figure out what was going on. Dean almost laughed at the wheels he could see turning in her mind.

"Nothing's wrong Jess, you were uh… I think you were having a bad dream" he finished lamely not knowing what to say. She glanced down at her hands twisting them in her sleeves.

"I was crying wasn't I?" Dean nodded not knowing what to do "Sorry Dean. I haven't been sleeping well since, well since Sam came to me that night six months ago."

He felt something inside him break at her admission, they were certainly a screwed up pair.

"Well I'm back now Jess, and I'm not leaving until…" He didn't exactly know how to finish but he didn't have to worry about it.

"Until you have to not be here" She finished for him with a sad smile "Where's Sam?" she asked finally looking around and noticing that Sammy wasn't there.

"He left awhile ago. I think he knew about your sleeping troubles and wanted me to know… You two got really close these past few months didn't you?" Looking down at her soft smile he already knew her answer. His heart twisted with hope that Sam would be okay once he was gone. He had Jessie to help him. "You should try and get some more sleep Jess."

She smiled at him turning slightly, "That's okay. You'd just have to wake me up again in a few hours."

"Why don't you just try?" he pushed wanting her to sleep some more. She finally nodded and turned away from him laying down again. He moved to the foot of the bed grabbing the blankets and pulling them up to her shoulders. He thought she was asleep again already when he moved to get off the bed so he was surprised when she snaked a hand out grabbing his wrist.

"Dean. Stay. Please." were the only three words she said looking up at him. He stared at her for a moment before smiling. She must have understood because she moved over flipping the covers back for him and turned away.

_This isn't a good choice, but I can't stop myself from making it_ he thought as he slipped into the bed next to Jessie resting his head on his hands he sighed. Just as suddenly as she had grabbed his wrist Jessie flipped over facing him. Scooting closer she rested her head on his bicep and slipped an arm across his chest.

"I didn't ask you to stay just for you to sleep next to me you know." She teased in a low voice close to a whisper sliding up she placed a kiss on the underside of his chin before settling back down against his chest. Dean felt her warmth everywhere, and knew he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. In that moment he knew exactly why she had asked him to stay. Because with him there she knew he was alive.

* * *

**Sam POV**

When he walked back to the hotel a few hours later with little to no new information about Bella he expected to see them getting along, maybe watching a movie, he definitely wasn't expecting what he found. Walking in he didn't pay much attention other than to think that he might be stuck sleeping on the floor since all the lights were off.

Nudging on a lamp in the corner he saw that one bed was unoccupied. In the other he saw Jessie and Dean and to anyone else they would look like two ordinary people sleeping but to Sam he knew better.

Dean mostly slept on his stomach, one hand under the pillow clutching a knife or pillow but instead he was sleeping on his back one arm bent up under his head while the other was wrapped around Jessie's shoulders. No weapon in sight and an almost serene look on his face. Jessie on the other hand looked anything but calm. One arm was stretched across Dean her hand fitted to his bicep while the other was twisted beneath her. Her face was scrunched almost as if in pain. Her whole body seemed to wrap around Dean, one leg trapping his beneath the other flush with his. He shook his head smiling.

_If they could see themselves right now they would deny everything _And at that thought he had another disturbing one. Jessie had said she loved Dean, but then why was she at Eli's that night. She had obviously slept with him… Sam debated whether he should tell Dean sighing as he sat down on his bed deciding that he would wait to make any decision until he could talk to her about it.

Setting his bag down he stood again and took a picture of them for proof on his phone and laid down in bed seeing as how he had it to himself.

* * *

**Dean POV**

Dean woke up slowly, and for the first time in months he wasn't thinking about his deadline or the next monster they were off to fight. Instead his mind was full of the woman still wrapped around him. The smell of her hair, the feel of her hand wrapped on his arm, her leg stretched across his. He opened his eyes fighting the smile that he felt stretching his lips.

_I have no idea what this means_ he thought to himself enjoying the gentle curves of her body pressed in line with his. _I haven't got much time left, but what time I have left I want to spend with her, her and Sam._ He decided leaning his head down and staring at her. Starting with her face, which was more relaxed than he had seen her last night his eyes traveled down to her neck and froze.

_Okay, I did not give her that_ was the one thought in his mind as he continued to stare glancing over he saw that Sam was yet again missing from the room. He couldn't ask him about it and he really didn't want to ask her about it he decided with a glare.

_Did she go find Eli after she left Bobby? Did she sleep with him? Because that didn't look like a bruise it looked like someone had…_ Dean growled extracting himself from her once comforting hold and glared down at her as she struggled to wake up. She sat up with a confused expression and saw him glaring down at her.

"What's wrong Dean?" she asked her voice thick with sleep

"So what? I get you all hot and bothered and you go make love to him?" Dean spat anger rolling off of him in waves. She again looked at him with confusion as she stood up stretching.

"Your neck" he spat "I know I sure as hell didn't do that" He could see understanding dawn in her eyes and moments later he could see Jessie trying to build her defense and he stepped more into her space. "Is that what you did?"

He watched her eyes fill with emotion before she threw up the wall he had come to know all too well and her eyes went dead. It was terrifying to watch something so lively and beautiful die out.

"First of all Dean, it is none of your fucking business-" Dean growled stepping forwards and grabbing her by the waist pulling her close to flush with his chest.

"None of my business? You kiss me, gasping for breath, making those little noises that go straight to a man's head like a shot of cheap whiskey and then you go make love to someone else? How is that not my business?" he was leaning forward almost bending Jessie backwards because of his grip on her hips.

Even though he was angry he was so lost in the feel of her that he didn't notice her fist coming towards his face. The hit collided and he lost his grip falling forward to the floor pinning Jessie beneath him. His glare worsened as he raised up on his elbows "What the hell Jess just tell me why you made lo-"

Jessie wouldn't look at him but instead bumped his elbows making him fall and rolling him over straddling him landing another hit to his already abused jaw.

"Shut up Dean. Yes I kissed you, and yes I liked it." she admitted leaning down and Dean could see the rage in her eyes. He was okay with her dominating him at the moment as long as there was life in her eyes. He couldn't handle the dead eyes, not on her.

He placed his hands on either side of her legs and stared up at her mesmerized by her anger forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be the angry one.

"And I left because you don't need to deal with** this**," She snapped waving a hand between the two of them "Whatever the hell **it** is. You've got bigger things to worry about Dean, like saving your own ass!" She was close to yelling now and Dean had still yet to do anything to stop her.

_She's so upset. Is it because she cares or she's just mad at me?_

She leaned closer and grabbed his face making him meet her eyes and he was surprised to see fear mixed in with the anger this time. "But I did not kiss you and then go make love to Eli."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but she slapped a hand over it effectively shutting him up. "I didn't Dean. I fucked him; I didn't make love to him. By now I think you would know the difference."

With that she leaned back glaring down at him anger in her eyes renewed, the fear he'd seen closed up and away. Dean didn't know what to say to that. _She was right; of course there was a difference not that he had ever done one of them_ he thought with a smirk. Finally he sat up causing her to drop backwards on his lap, grabbing her hips he held her in place.

"I know the difference Jess. I just never thought you'd be one to scratch an itch with a feather."

She looked down at him with a confused glare and he smirked up at her "He didn't do it for you did he?" Dean asked leaning forward and tracing her tank top exposed collarbone with light fingertips.

"He, didn't scratch, your itch." he pronounced each word with his lips against her throat thrilled by her pulse jumping at his touch. Fingers digging into her hips he latched his mouth over the mark that Eli had no doubt left, biting, sucking and tracing it with his tongue making it his own.

"Dean please…" Jessie groaned, hands on his chest pushing against him

"Please what Jess? Tell me what you want…" He growled, lips moving up her throat to just under her jaw.

Jessie pushed against his chest again and Dean knew she was serious. He backed off with a sigh staring up at her waiting for her to talk, shifting his hands from her hips to thighs smoothing her jeans picking at a frayed edge. A small hand on his chin tipped his eyes up to meet hers.

"I want you to **live**." she said in a broken defeated voice before standing up and walking out the door and away, leaving a very confused and scared Dean Winchester in her wake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jessie POV**

Jessie sat in her car for what seemed like forever before she started grumbling to herself.

"If I just wanted to get laid it's not that hard… Dean fucking Winchester…." She wasn't really sure why she was so angry with him but she knew she needed to either get over it or get lost. The feeling of his lips on her throat still sat heavy and she flipped her visor down biting her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in her curses at the sight.

Not only had he made the mark darker but it was now bigger and had distinct teeth marks… _If only she could forget how they got there._ Sighing to herself she bit down on her lip once more before throwing her car in gear and backing out of the spot. She wasn't doing anyone any good sitting in her car.

The drive didn't take as long as she wanted; her mind was still lost in everything that was the elder Winchester. Her feelings for him, his lack of feelings other than lust, his looming deadline that she wanted nothing more than to forget about, everything in her circled back to him. As hard as it had been to tell Sam about her feelings for his brother she was even more terrified to be left alone with them.

Jessie spent the next two weeks avoiding everyone but namely two tall extremely annoying brothers. Their voice-mails got more and more agitated as the days went by until finally one from Dean snapped her resolve,

"It's Jessie leave a message: Jessie dammit just let us know you're alive! You're not the only one who wants people alive you know." he didn't sound angry like previous messages, this one just sounded defeated and so she had sent him a text saying alive and let Bobby know that if he talked to them he could feel free to tell them she was fine. His response had been enough to make her laugh telling him he was a softy,

"I ain't your damn messaging system ya idgit!" and after a short pause he mumbled something else "But yeah I'll tell them, been bugging me nonstop"

Standing in line for her food she paused only once when she felt someone's eyes on her, turning slightly she noted that no one was looking her way and she faced the counter again. After a few more minutes she felt it again but chalked it up to not enough sleep. Stepping forward for her bag she thanked the man and still couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. The chime on the door clanged extra loud as she walked out her senses on hyper alert.

"You're a lot more observant than the boys" she heard someone drawl behind her suddenly "Usually they don't know I'm here till I jump out and say boo!" Jessie turned herself slowly to face a smirking blond. Sizing her up Jessie felt her own smirk slip into place, the one that was a clear challenge.

"Oh? Well by all means I can turn around if you're missing the suspense." She wasn't sure why this woman was rubbing her the wrong way, she obviously knew the Winchesters but something was off. The blond actually laughed stepping closer the threat for once completely in view. Jessie reached for her knife at her back rocking her weight onto her back foot to steady herself. Baring her teeth slightly she tipped her head to the side.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Jess-"

"It's Jessie"

"Fine, Jessie, I'm here to take you to the boys, they're going to need your help."

Jessie weighed the response with the obvious threat on the woman's face "I haven't talked to them in two weeks why didn't they call"

"they don't know they need your help yet."

"and you do?"

Jessie watched the frustration leak out on the taller woman's face before she bottled it again.

"I shoulda known you'd be difficult any woman who could chain Dean Winchester…"

"No one is chained" Jessie snapped "If you want him take 'im. Leave me alone"

Jessie started to walk away but was stopped by a chuckle "Sam said you would say something like that"

Jessie turned again to watch the angry eyes bleed black and she grabbed for her knife again as the woman threw out a hand pushing Jessie up against the brick wall. The jagged edges bit into her back as she struggled before turning her head skyward.

"What do you want bitch?"

"Ohh feisty. The names Ruby, you might want to learn it"

Jessie scoffed before trying to move again, she felt her back scream in pain as the woman slid her to the slid, the bricks slashing open the skin under her jacket. Jessie went limp growling at the feeling of blood starting to trickle down her back.

"Fine, Ruby" she growled locking eyes with the blond "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Ruby laughed flicking her hand and letting Jessie fall away from the wall.

"Like I said, the boys need your help." And before Jessie could respond Ruby snapped her fingers and All Jessie saw was black.

When she came to she heard the tale-tell sound of a shotgun being pumped near her ear.

"Where did you come from?" She heard a gruff voice ask as the gun nudged her cheek

Jessie tried to speak but nothing came out except for a slight mumble she reached her hands out to the side trying to show she wasn't a threat and she opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was an African American man in a suit flanked by two men in police uniforms. Glancing from side to side she saw what looked like a police station complete with a terrified looking secretary holding her cross. Glancing at her name plate Jessie chuckled,

"I'm not the one you should be scared of Nancy." she grumbled her throat dry and scratchy.

"So you do know them" said the man with the shotgun drawn bringing it closer to her forehead "you one of them?" he spat glaring down at her

Jessie shook her head and touched her temples "Sir I have no idea what you're talking about but if you don't move that gun you'll regret it." she growled glaring at him as she struggled to her feet. "I don't even know how I got here." She snapped looking at everyone in turn.

The mans eyes softened slightly as the look of obvious confusion she knew was stuck on her face no matter how hard she tried to glare.

"I need to check you for weapons" he said softly as he handed off the gun and stepped forward. Jessie nodded but held up a hand for him to wait, taking in his raised eyebrow she kept his eye contact as she reached for her knife handing it over to him and grabbing her gun, the backup knife and her iron cross. He eyed the cross wearily before taking it

"This isn't a weapon" he stated simply fingering the chain

"It is where I come from..." she said simply before turning and placing her hand on a desk flipping her hair and waiting for him to check for more weapons. He did so gingerly almost as if afraid of her which had her chuckling as she turned back around with her own raised eyebrow.

He nodded to her once before handing only the cross back to her, she slipped it on with a sigh "So where am I?" she asked trying to remember what happened.

Everyone in the room shared looks, until the man who'd woken her stepped forward holding out a hand "I'm special agent Victor Henriksen and I have no idea how you got here but you're in a police station in "

Jessie shook his hand trying for a reassuring smile, "Jessie James" she supplied "Are Dean and Sam Winchester here by chance?" Jessie grimaced when his gaze turned from open to deadly in one second flat. He used the leverage on her hand to pull her forward and spin her into his chest grabbing her own knife and placing it against her throat.

"What are you?" Victor asked pressing the blade closer Jessie gulped but tamped down her instinct to fight back

"Human" she whispered "Bleed red just like you"

"How do you know them?" he asked his grip faltering as his hand started to shake the blade bit into her skin slightly and she winced.

"I'm a hunter." She felt his entire body go stiff at her words and suddenly he was moving her down a hallway into the back cells. Inside she saw Sam and Dean chains connecting them at their feet as Sam was pressing a bloody towel to Deans shoulder.

"Was this your escape plan?" Henriksen snapped behind her "One measly woman who wont even fight back" Jessie grunted as her own fucking knife bit into her neck again. _Something was off, something was distinctly wrong right now._ She watched Dean and Sam glance over at them and if she wasn't in such a bad position she would have laughed at their expressions.

"Jessie!" Sam yelled moving to the bars "What are you doing here?"

Jessie tried to speak but another man entered the room brandishing keys

"Alright lets go boys," the sheriff said in a angry yet defeated voice, Sam and Dean refused backing away as Henriksen started to argue with the sheriff. Just as the door opened she felt a warm calloused hand wrap around her wrist and pull her close. Another hand slipped into her curls that had fallen from her braid from god knows how long ago. She glanced over at Sam as he struggled with Victor exorcising the demon that had just shot the sheriff.

_Dammit I knew something was wrong!_ Jessie huffed to herself turning towards Dean who hadn't loosened his hold on her she glanced at his shoulder stained with blood.

"What happened?" she whispered grabbing for the towel Sam had abandoned pressing it to his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same question" Dean grumbled glaring at her neck

Jessie chuckled "Not as bad as my back" she mumbled watching as Sam helped the FBi agent to his feet explaining something to him. She felt hands at her hips as Dean turned her around snatching off her coat and lifting her shirt. The cold air touching the dried blood had her shivering as Dean cursed up a storm.

"What the hell happened? Did _he_ do that?" he snapped turning her back around to face him

"No, that would be a gift from Ruby" she snapped letting her anger seep into her face for the first time since it had happened. "Interesting friend you got there" she grumbled leaning over to put the towel back.

Dean growled 'Not MY friend… I'm sorry." he whispered moving her closer. Jessie shook her head pushing him back slightly.

"It's okay Dean, I'm fine" She ignored his hurt look and pressed harder to his shoulder grimacing at his hiss of pain. Sam was being uncuffed and lead out of the cell by special agent leaving Jessie and Dean alone on the cot.

"What can I do?" Jessie asked eying his shoulder

"Well there's a tattoo on your hip I'd like to get better acquainted with." Dean quipped grimacing with a chuckle

Smiling to herself she reached over and took his hands off of his shoulder applying the pressure herself again. "Looks like it went right through… What'd you say to piss whoever did this off?"

She hadn't missed his grumbling about the fact that he was still waiting for his tattoo time but she ignored him. Instead checking both wounds to see what she could do.

"Why do you assume I said something?" Dean grunted moving away from her hands.

"Stay still" she snapped slapping his head "And how about because I know you?" Walking away she met up with Nancy in the hallway and asked if they had a sewing kit.

Nancy nodded still looking completely terrified but then came back with a few more towels rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"I, I hope you don't mind" Nancy sputtered "But I'm a nurse and well, you probably can't sew up the gun shot… I mean you could try but-"

"Nancy, I am not going to hurt you. And neither are those two men. If you think it would be best to just clean it and tape it up tell me. I will not hurt you." Jessie was aggravated dealing with the skittish woman but she knew it had to be done. This woman had no idea what was out there, was not as jaded as Jessie or the brothers were. She needed to know she could trust them.

Nancy nodded and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered handing over the supplies, "And yes, it would be best to just tape it up." With that she offered Jessie one more smile and left to deal with the others in the main room. Jessie walked back to Dean smiling when she saw his gaze trained on the doorway only looking away once she had passed through it completely,

"You think I'd leave you in the cell?" she asked teasing softly

"Crossed my mind" Dean mumbled shrugging his unhurt shoulder, "When you left last you were pretty pissed off, haven't answered your phone for either of us…" he let the statement hang but Jessie wasn't getting into that now. She motioned for him to take off his jacket and moved forward to but his shirt so she could get at his wound. She didn't say anything as she cleaned off the blood only warning him when she pressed the alcohol onto the open skin. Deans hand fisted as she rubbed concentrating on ridding his skin of the red tinge.

A hand squeezed her thigh as Dean grunted "You're gonna take my skin off with that rubbing." he teased facial expression tight. Jessie mumbled an apology and went on to taping the gauze over both the bullet holes. When she was done she placed a hand over it smoothing it slightly.

_This is exactly why I need to get away from him, I cant even handle a little bullet hole and one day hes going to be dead._

Shaking her head she went to get up to find the key to his cuffs when large hands settled around her waist the warmth creeping in as he tugged her down turning her back towards him.

"What're you doing Dean?"

Dean grunted as he slipped her shirt up and folded it into her bra taking time to run his fingers down her sides.

"Dean seriously what are you doing?" Jessie tried again trying to fight the shivers his hands were causing.

"You cleaned me up, I'm just repaying the favor" he said simply pressing a wet towel to her back swiping away the blood. Jessie felt the alcohol seeping into her cuts hissing n a breath she closed her eyes. The towel hurt worse than the actual cuts had but she wasn't going to tell him that she just waited patiently until he stopped. She bit her lip as he smoothed his hands down her back again then moving them to her sides. His warmth penetrated her skin seeping into her senses and she silently cursed him.

_I'm trying to do the right thing here and he just keeps making it harder. Damn you Dean Winchester…_

Knowing he was done Jessie shifted away but didn't get far before a pair of arms were over her head the chain rattling as it touched her chest.

"Dean…" Jessie warned moving away again but he tightened what little hold he had even thought they both knew she could get out at any point. After a few minutes she relaxed into his chest placing a hand over his. "Look Dean we should get out there-"

"Just tell me you're not going to disappear again. Tell me you're not going to run away as soon as we get out of this."

They were not quite commands but not quite pleas, they landed somewhere in between but his whispered urgency had Jessie's heart rate notching up and her grip on his hand tightening.

She slipped out of his arms and moved to face him with a small apologetic smile,

"I don't make promises I cant keep Dean" and with that she raced out of his cell and into the other room "Can I get the key to unlock him?" she asked facing away from Sam knowing he would see something was wrong. The FBI agent handed her the key ring and nodded consent before turning back to talk to Sam. She once again walked towards the cells but wanted to be doing anything else. Nothing good was going to come out of this confrontation he seemed intent on having. Nothing good for either one of them.

"Why are you so cold suddenly?" Dammit he couldn't even wait until she got into the room "what the hell happened when I died?"

She bent down in front of Dean reaching for his ankle shackles and letting them drop with a clang. She reached up for his wrists but he wrenched them out of her way with a snarl.

"Stop running away Jess-"

"Dean this is one damn conversation you do not want to have!" Jessie hissed grabbing his hands and unlocking them with a snarl all her own. She paced away to the bars holding them wanting the cold to seep into her, wriggling its way into her and give her the strength to be cold towards him. To truly let loose and tell him he meant nothing that she had just been playing with him but no matter how tightly she clenched the black paint chipped bars nothing helped.

She whipped around when his hand hit her shoulder and she allowed a small moment of eye contact before turning to leave but was stopped by an insistent hand on her wrist. "Dammit Dean! I can't do this with you!" she yelled facing him "I'm all for hopping into bed with someone for a night and forgetting their name as soon as the shivers subside" she snapped ignoring his protesting growl "But unless you never want to see me again I cant do this… It would be too far away from fucking too close to, well you catch my drift." She wrapped her arms around herself and gave him one last pleading look. "I cant do this and then watch you die, I already –" she shook her head cutting herself off when she was so close to confessing something she had no right to confess and turning around leaving Dean to stare after her. She ran into someone when she was almost out and strong hands clasped her shoulders

She placed a hand on his side before looking up at Sam's small smile

"You need to tell him Jessie, before he… You need to tell him" and with that he moved past her to no doubt talk to his brother.

* * *

**Dean POV**

_Is it just me or was she about to say… No, no fucking way_ he thought shaking his head just then Sam walked in with his usual tight smile when he was coming into the aftermath that was Jessie James and Dean.

"You coming out anytime soon?" Sam asked standing in the doorway of the cell and glancing at his taped up shoulder.

"Yeah I'm coming," Dean muttered running a hand through his hair and glaring at his feet.

"She'll come around Dean" and with that; his only outright admission that he knew something was going on between the two Sam walked out leaving his older brother to wonder what the meaning of his words were. He walked out just in time to hear Sam giving instructions for devils traps and salt.

Eyeing Jessie where she sat with her hand on the younger cops shoulder obviously trying to calm him Dean fought back a growl that had nothing to do with their situation. Her words slammed back into him them **_"I'm all for hopping into bed with someone for a night and forgetting their name as soon as the shivers subside"_** He knew he was no saint and had no room to judge but the thought of her screwing anyone drove him insane.

_Just admit it you pussy the thought of her doing anything with anyone else drives you insane_ his annoying inner voice taunted _you want her sure, but you want her for more than just sex. Maybe you should admit it before you leave the girl thinking she was nothing but a warm body._

He shook himself again and walked over to the woman in question and the man he wanted nothing more than to hit.

"Where's my car?" he asked not paying any attention to the slight unease of the other man but staring at Jessie's hand that was still rubbing his back.

"Uh its in the impound lot out back… Wait you're not going out there are you?" he asked moving away from Jessie and Deans concentration was finally broken

"Yeah I gotta get something out of my trunk." And with that he turned to leave after he snatched the padlock key to the lot. He heard someone come up behind him as he paused at the door but paid little attention until they followed him outside "Jessie go back inside" he snapped turning around to see her and a no doubt confiscated gun from one of the officers.

She didn't answer just raised an eyebrow at him with a snort. He shrugged and walked to the lot making his way over to his baby and popping the hood. Shoving weapons in he paused for only a moment before grabbing a small bag of anti possession charms.

"Dean…" Jessie's voiced warned as he stood up and saw the purple and black smoke making its way to them. He turned slamming the trunk and grabbing her hand running at breakneck speed towards the door they had left unlocked.

Throwing Jessie in before him he swung the door closed as Jessie ran for the others shouting. The smoke hit at that point and Dean heard Nancy shriek as he poured salt over the enterance and checked the trap again. The smoke encompassed the whole building trying to fight its way in checking for any breaks that it could use. After a few minutes of it mulling around it started to seep away as fast as it had come. Making his way into the main room he tossed Sam a shotgun and looked to Jessie to make sure she had a weapon. Fishing out the tiny bag he pulled out the charms and started passing them out explaining them as he went

"What about you Sam and Jessie?" Nancy asked as she placed hers over her head Sam and Dean pulled their shirts aside to show their tattoos they had placed on their chests and Henriksen chuckled

"Smart how long you had those?" he asked

"Not long enough" Sam muttered moving away to check the windows "Give Jessie a charm!" he ordered before walking out of the room. Dean turned the charm already in his hand but Jessie shook her head at him claiming she didn't need it.

"Looks like you get your tattoo time after all..." she muttered shifting her shirt up and her jeans down to show him a replica of his own tattoo placed on her hip near her back. _Damn that's hot_

Now that he could see the whole thing he wasn't sure how he hadn't figured it out before even if he had only seen half of it. Laughing at himself he grabbed her arm and pulled her a short distance away from everyone.

"When we get out of this, you're gonna finish your sentence." he ordered his thumb making small circles on the inside of her elbow. "And I have something to tell you, when we get out of this. But that means you can't run away" Jessie glanced at the others around them and slipped her bottom lip in between her teeth worrying it. Dean growled and used his other hand to tug it out then fitted his hand to the back of her neck "We have an agreement?" he asked holding her gaze and offering her a tiny shake. She nodded smiling up at him.

"You're so bossy when you're injured." she teased slipping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his unhurt shoulder.

"You know you love it" he quipped and Jessie froze as if that tiny four letter word hit too close to home. He shook his head again_ there's no way that's how her sentence ends so don't get your hopes up asshol_e. Jessie's hands fisted in his jacket as she moved away before raising up and placing a kiss to his neck right below his adams apple.

"Yeah I do" she whispered before extracting herself and turning to walk away when they heard a crash from a window both walking fast they got there just in time to see Sam lowering Henriksen's gun that had been pointed at Ruby

"She's here to help us," Sam said stepping forward

"I heard that one before" Jessie muttered as Dean shifted in front of her "You don't have to shield me you know" she snickered at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want ruby?" Dean snapped moving forward still blocking Jessie from sight

"Just as Sammy boy said, too help."

"You call what you did to her helping?"

Ruby finally glimpsed Jessie and laughed "AWWW Look at Deano with his panties in a twist, I didn't hurt her… much." Dean heard Jessie growl behind him and he moved his free hand to her wrist tugging her closer to him. "You gonna let me out?" Ruby snapped glaring up at Sam while his brother reached down to break the seal Dean pulled Jessie out into the main room waiting for everyone to join them. As Ruby blabbered on about some demon named Lillith Dean saw red. _How could Sam hide something like this from him? What the hell?!_

"Well Sam is there anything else I should know?" he snapped shaking off Jessie's hand on his shoulder. He was lost in thought as Sam and Ruby started to argue about the damn colt. He felt Jessie saddle closer to him as Ruby started to talk about a spell to vaporize the demons including herself and he felt more than saw Jessie's smile.

"So what do we need to do?" Dean asked standing

"You can't do anything" ruby said with a smirk "The spell calls for someone of virtue..."

"Hey I got virtue!" he supplied a little indignantly

"Nice try but you're not a virgin Dean…" Jessie snapped glaring at Ruby over his shoulder "I'm pretty sure I know the spell you're talking about, there's no way I'm going to let you do it!" she moved away from Dean and he fought the need to pull her back and away from Ruby but only slightly.

"Its not your choice, its hers..." Ruby snarled looking over to Nancy. All eyes flitted to the tiny girl as she fingered her cross and avoided eye contact,

"What it's a choice!" she said finally in exasperation

"No matter," Jessie said stepping between Nancy and Ruby "You're not doing it."

Ruby's eyes flared then as she flicked her hand sending Jessie across the room and into a desk.

"I knew you were trouble..." she muttered locking eyes with Nancy again.

After getting over her slight shock Nancy locked eyes with Ruby and asked her what she could do.

"You can hold still… while I cut your heart out" Ruby purred walking closer as Dean finally reached Jessie and helped her up as everyone started arguing about this plan.

"Sam you know I'm right!" Ruby yelled finally

Dean glanced at Sam waiting for his denial, when he got none he shook his head running his hand through his hair.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody kill any virgins! Sam I need to talk to you." he yelled pulling his brother into the hallway

"Please tell me your not considering this?" he asked ignoring the yelling coming from the other room between Jessie and Ruby "We're talking about an innocent girl here Sam. If that's the way to win wars I don't wanna win!"

Sam looked torn as he too looked towards the increased yelling, "Then what do you suppose we do Dean?"

"I got a plan, I'm not saying it's a good one, I'm not even saying its gonna work but it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Okay so then whats the plan?"

"We open the doors, we let them all and we fight!" Sam nodded and turned back when a loud crash came from the other room they both rushed in to see Ruby holding Jessie against the wall taunting her.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled walking over to Ruby with glare "Ruby let her go"

"She tried to exorcise me!" the black eyed woman snarled throwing Jessie into the opposite wall away from Dean knocking her unconscious.

"Ruby, if you ever try anything like that again.." Dean started walking quickly over to the knocked out woman

"You'll what dean? She doesn't know that you love her she won't be surprised if you don't fight for her." Ruby chuckled, running a hand over her face her eyes bleeding away from black.

Dean shook his head and held back a growl as he checked Jessie's pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it faint but still there. Shrugging off his jacket he picked her up bridal style and took her into another room and laid her on the desk placing his jacket under her head.

Sam was explaining their plan to Ruby as she grumbled about how stupid it was when Dean walked back out.

"I don't think I know, its not gonna work. So long boys"

"So your just gonna leave?" Sam asked glaring at her

"Hey I was gonna kill myself to help you win!" She snarled walking back towards them. Dean blocked her out as she complained moving away to check on Jessie again. Her heart beat was stronger now and Dean smiled leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

"I'm not letting you run away" he vowed softly before turning to join the others

* * *

**Jessie POV**

The fight was under way by the time that she woke up. She could hear the yelling from everyone as the boys and Henriksen lead them all into the main room. She popped up allowing herself a small grin at seeing Deans jacket balled up as her pillow. She shrugged it on silently berating herself for being such a girl when she pulled it up and breathed in his smell and walked out into the fray. Grabbing for her holy water she reached forward throwing a demon off on its way to Sam and threw it in his face grinning as he went down. Suddenly she heard Sam's voice over the PA system reciting an exorcism and the boys were pushed up against the wall. Jessie rushed forward but she was thrown against the wall face first right in between the brothers her face hitting the wall with a thud.

"Jessie?" Sam asked and she opened her eyes to smile at him slightly before suddenly a loud boom ripped through the room and they were all three dropped unceremoniously into a heap as well as every other body on the floor some now dead some just waiting to wake up from a horrific nightmare

She felt a hand on her should and turned to hug first Sam and then Dean allowing them to help her up in the process. The rest of the day flew by as the boys were told they would be killed yet again in some cover up. She went over to Nancy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know I don't judge you right Nancy?" She asked turning the woman towards her, "I just picked up on it and I knew what that bit- that woman had planned and I-"

Nancy placed a hand over hers and gave it a slight squeeze "No apology necessary Jessie. I'm glad you tried to stop it."

Jessie nodded and walked back over to the boys as Dean grabbed his bag and started to walk to the door.

"Mind giving a girl a ride?" she asked with a small smile "Demon bitch kinda left me stranded."

Dean nodded and held open the door for her "Of course" he whispered "We still have things to settle anyways" and with that the three hunters walked together to his car the comfortable silence only broken by the engines purr as Jessie settled herself in the middle of the brothers lacing her arms with Sam's and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you in a cuddly mood?" Dean gripped next to her with a deep scowl

"Not cuddling" she insisted laying a hand on his thigh a little too high to be polite enjoying the sight of his gulp "Just reassuring myself you two are okay." And she stayed like that for the whole ride settling in more when Sam threw an arm around her and squeezed her closer and Dean slipped his hand from the steering wheel to lace his fingers between hers.

When they got to a hotel they all agreed to share one room just in case and Sam left to grab food giving Jessie an insistent look as he closed the door.

"Look Dean-"

"Jessie I-" They both broke off and laughed at one another before she motioned for Dean to go ahead

"Jessie I wanted to tell you that, well, shit I'm not good at this" he grumbled siting on the bed.

"You think I am?" she scoffed "I yelled at a just been shot bleeding man because he wants me… Doesn't sound too stable to me." _Please let me make this a joke Dean I cant handle this yet_

Dean nodded with a grin and moved to sit next to her placing an arm around her lower back, she leaned into him and fitted her face into his shoulder allowing him to wrap both arms around her as she moved to straddle him her arms worming their way around his shoulders.

"It wouldn't be fucking," Dean murmured after a few minutes running a hand down her spine causing her to shift closer. "It would mean a hell of lot more than that." He snorted then and she felt his smile against her shoulder "Hell, we care more about each other than either of us will say and we've only kissed a little."

"You call those little?" she teased ignoring his comment about their feelings but happy he had been the one to point it out.

"Well I don't know about you" he whispered his voice dropping an octave as his hands traveled down her back and gripped her hips pulling her closer "But I'd like to do a lot more, which means its only been a little"

Jessie shivered his voice had the effect of soft honey whiskey on her nervous system. Pulling back she told him so enjoying the twitch of his lips as he fought to grin. Moving forward she placed her lips to his pulling on his lower lip gently worrying it with her teeth and tongue before shifting to kiss him again this time more insitant.

"Don't change the subject" Dean groused pulling away but keeping his forehead pressed to hers his breathing shallow and shaky. "You still need to finish that sentence" he reminded with smirk

Jessie placed a finger to her lips tapping them as she screwed up her face as if trying to remember something. "The way I see it" she answered finally ignoring his slight glare "You changed the subject to kissing, and I'm just following your lead." with that she ignored his growl of impatience and kiss him again slipping her hand over his neck and smoothing the fabric of his shirt over his chest.

Dean seemed to give in then grasping her chin and turning her to the side as he ripped his lips from hers and continued his own assault down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Alternating between nips and lips he had Jessie exactly where they both wanted her to be when a pounding on the door had them breaking apart with a simultaneous glare at whoever wanted to intrude.

"Dean, Jessie, come on open up!" Sam yelled knocking again. Jessie slipped to the side and growled as Dean went to open the door only sitting up when she realized Sam hadn't been alone. Ruby pushed her way inside stopping in front of Jessie and growling,

"What are you still doing here? Isn't your MO to run? Get lost Jessie!"

Jessie stood up and moved closer a grin firmly in place, "Well some bitch left me here with no way of getting home so where the fuck else was I supposed to go?"

Ruby glared at her again before a grin of her own stretched her lips as her eyes turned black in an all too familiar way that Jessie still wasn't used to seeing without killing. Ruby brought her hand up as she licked her lips, "Well I'm here now I can help you with that" was all she said before snapping her fingers and yet again throwing Jessie into the darkness. The last words she heard were Sam and Dean yelling her name.

Waking up in confusion was one of the things that Jessie hated most in life. Even when she got smashed she rarely ever woke up confused more often than not just fuzzy on some details but this was the second time that Ruby had zapped her somewhere and yet again she had no idea where she was until she took a deep breath. She allowed herself to smile as the familiar smell of leather, gun smoke and oil reached her senses. She was laying down in the back seat of her car curled into the back of the seat. Sitting up with a groan she realized she was still in the parking lot of the restaurant she had tried to get food at just two days before. Checking her phone she saw a few missed calls from Bobby and one from Dean. She checked the voice mail and grinned at his angry voice.

"It's Jessie Leave a message: Jessie are you okay? Ruby wouldn't tell us where she sent you... I, well... Just give me a call, we still have to talk"

_Dean Winchester wanted to talk... The times they are a-changing!_

* * *

_Thank you to all those who have added this to your favorite list and also followed! But the biggest thanks goes to those who reivewed for last chapter! It is always a highlight of my day to get them and I love reading them please continue! 3  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to everyone who responded. I took your suggestions into consideration and the story is most definitely staying M! Especially after this chapter. That being said this is my first try at writing anything like this so if you could let me know if it worked or if it need more I would really appreciate it! Only one more chapter until the end of season 3!

* * *

**Dean POV**

After the argument with Sam all Dean wanted to do was hunt something, anything. The entire drive to Milan, Ohio was silent and tense making both the Winchesters uncomfortable and anxiety ridden and as soon as they started the case Sam tried acting like nothing was wrong but Dean knew better.

"Mrs. Waters withholding information from the police is a capital offense" Dean snapped when he realized she was hiding something.

"God you sound just like the other police officer, my husband just died and all you and that bitch can say is that you're going to slap the handcuffs on me!" And with that the widow ran out Sam following after her after shooting a glare at his older brother.

_Other officer? Bitch? _Dean thought briefly about it before shaking his head, _there's no way. No freaking way she's here. _

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the same number he'd been trying to call for the past two weeks. As usual he got to the sixth number and paused, he had wanted nothing more than to talk to her, nothing more than to tell her but now, well…. Fuck Dean Winchester was scared.

Give him a vampire to behead, a tulpa to burn to the ground, hell he'd even take the gate opening again over this all encompassing fear that if he voiced this out loud she would shut him down without a thought.

Growling he pressed the seventh number and pressed send trekking out of the house and making his way out to his car. He listened to the ringing hoping she would let it go to voice mail and hoping she would pick up at the same time.

"Dean? I'm kinda busy can I call you back?" Jessie sounded breathless almost like she had been running.

"Ma'am I tracked that number you needed"

"Oh thank you Stewie!" he heard Jessie squeal sounding like an air headed bimbo "I just knew I could count on you!" Dean laughed until he suddenly heard what sounded like smacking lips. _Shit no! She did not just kiss some guy with him on the phone._

"W-well you're v-v-very welcome Ma-ma Ma'am!" he heard the nerdy voice again and then Jessie was back to him

"Dean I'm working a case I have to g-"

"Jessie are you in Ohio?" He snapped finally if for nothing else just to keep her on the phone a few minutes longer. "Milan, Ohio to be exact?"

He heard her intake of breath and grinned, _she was, she was here. She was here in Ohio! Damn his lucky stars someone loved him up there_ he chuckled scratching his chin.

"Yes, I'm in Ohio, working a case. What's going on?"

"Well I'm working a case too-"

"I hope it's your own case Winchester…"

"Nope, dead people calling alive ones all over this little town!" He sounded cheerful, cheeky even, and he slipped into the drivers seat and waited for Sammy to come back out so he could go find Jessie. He heard her let out a long string of curses and laughed.

"Don't sound so excited there." he grumbled waiting for her to stop swearing.

"I just thought I could work a case without running into anyone, I'm glad you're in town but I do wish you were focusing on saving yourself" he could hear her exasperation and for a moment felt guilty.

"Jessie there's nothing new. We don't have the colt, Bella is long gone, Bobby doesn't have any leads… We're at a dead end. Where are you?"

"Phone company, hang on" Dean listened intently as she covered the mouth piece talking to someone. It sounded like a man, the tone deep and base filled. Just as suddenly as she covered the phone she was back "Dean I'll be at the dinner downtown in like a half hour if you wanna meet up. Apparently Eli has more important things to do than to wait while I talk to you." He could hear her anger, even knew the last part of that sentence was aimed at the man in question but Dean's mind was stuck on the fact that she was with Eli.

_What did you expect Dean? You push her to talk to you, tell her your going to call and then you don't. Too much time went by without so much as a how are you, of course she went back to hunting with him._

If Dean was honest with himself he knew that Jessie hunting with someone was a good thing. He would be way more pissed off if she went back to hunting alone without anyone to cover her back but the thought of Eli and that mark he'd left on her neck had Dean going a little haywire.

"Dean?" he heard her ask sounding as if she was a million miles away

"I'll be there" he said quickly "But come alone"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" and with that they disconnected planning to meet up at the diner in thirty minutes.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Jessie sat in the booth twirling her necklace around her pointer finger staring at the yellowing table top. The waitresses were giving her a wide berth after one had asked her if she needed anything for the third time and she snapped at them. She felt the cool metal slip through her fingers as she concentrated not willing to look up concentrate on anything else. She had been a ball of nerves for the entire time since she had seen the Winchesters.

_I guess this is payback_, she snorted to herself last time _I ignored him for two weeks now he is ignoring me… It's not like I wanted to have the conversation with him but I don't like not talking to him for so long. _Someone plopped down across from her and she glared up until she caught laughter in a pair of green eyes leaning across the table towards her.

"Hey" she offered finally letting herself smile for the first time today

He nodded at her and gave the waitress their order smiling back at her.

"Oh Dean I love it when you take charge like that! I get all tingly…." she teased winking at him

He threw his head back with a laugh and leaned back his legs stretching out and bumping into hers under the table. She almost pulled away until he flicked on ankle out catching her own and pulling it in between his knees. Giggling she pushed her knee forward raising an eyebrow at the teasing grin Dean wore.

"So not sure where the numbers coming from but it's going all over town. Stewie was able-"

"That reminds me" Dean cut in with an angry expression "Did you seriously kiss him while you were on the phone with me?"

Jessie laughed _So he had heard that! _"I kissed his cheek" she teased "He was watching porn when I went down there, I doubt the kid has ever even been laid. A kiss on the cheek was easier than trying to scare the man."

Dean grunted as if he wasn't satisfied and she shifted her knee experimentally he squeezed hers raising an eyebrow with a slight growl.

"Where's Eli right now?" he asked and she had a feeling it was out of obligation

"Do you care?' she challenged with a grin

"Nope not at all. You ready to finish that sentence?"

"You ready to tell 'me whatever you wanted to say?"

The two hunters glared at one another but it didn't quite take over their faces. The waitress dropped off their food and drinks and they tucked in not really talking but not ignoring each other either. Dean still had her knee trapped and he continued to move it around as they ate until at one point Jessie slipped her left hand under the table and placed it on his knee squeezing it hard.

Deans fork dropped to the plate with a loud clatter as Jessie continued to eat acting at if her hand was not touching him and he wasn't staring at her. They finished eating and just as suddenly as Dean had arrived he stood up and Jessie thought he was going to leave. Her heart dropped a little until he pushed into her side of the booth sitting next to her and ordering them pie and coffee as the waitress took their plates away.

"You wanna finish that sentence now?" Dean asked his voice just a notch above a whisper, his breath caressing her neck. Jessie twisted away from him but placed a hand on his thigh so that he knew it wasn't anything personal.

"If I finish my sentence you have to hold up you end." she ordered softly her nails stroking the fibers of his jeans. Dean nodded jerkily and placed a hand on hers stopping her movement. "I was saying 'I can't do this and then watch you die, I already…" She took a deep breath before flipping her hand in his and grabbing on "I already care so much about you that your death is going to kill me" she finished her voice breaking as she stared at the tabletop familiarizing herself with the yellow once again.

She felt him pull his hand away and then he scooted over placing space between their bodies. She held her breath willing the tears not to fall as she settled herself to his rejection. She knew once she started talking about feelings he was going to bolt faster than a new colt coming out of the gate for the first time. She turned to tell him it was okay, schooling her face into an almost bored expression. "Look Dean I get-"

"Shut up Jess,"

She sat stunned into silence by his outburst and slumped against the back of the booth. She fingered her necklace waiting for him to either leave or say something dammit! When she was about to interrupt again he finally started talking.

"I want to save myself:" he mumbled softly not taking his eyes off his own hands clasped on the tabletop "I want out of this deal so bad and for the first time since I made it, its not to have more time with Sam or Bobby, its not to fight the good fight, not for all the whiskey and sex in the world; Its for you,"

He glanced up then and Jessie could do no more than offer him a small smile waiting to see if he would continue and she wasn't disappointed "Ever since you stood in front of Sam and I winking and teasing us while we had guns trained on your head, you've invaded my mind, my senses and… Well you said it already but you invaded my heart. I forgot I had one." Dean snorted ruefully "But you pushed your way in not taking no for an answer and plopped yourself down taking root." He was quite for a few more moments before letting out a bark of laughter, "I sound like a fucking click flick…"

Jessie laughed as well but was now holding back tears for a whole new reason.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure after today we never have to talk about feelings for, oh, the rest of time!" she offered with a grin. Dean nodded and moved his hand to her thigh under the table, she placed hers over it lacing her fingers with his and jerking on it with a raised eyebrow. Dean took the hint and moved closer molding her to his side with a smile as the waitress dropped off the pie and coffee.

"I love me some pie!" Dean exclaimed sounding like a little kid and had Jessie holding back tears of laughter this time. Pushing her pie towards him she leaned back closing her eyes and enjoying what time they had together.

* * *

**Dean POV**

The decision for Jessie and Eli to go home was one that he was at war with. While he definitely wanted Eli far away from him, and Jessie, he didn't want her to leave _but they hunt together just like you and Sam dipshit. Where one goes the other will follow_, he growled to himself watching Jessie pack her bag. She hadn't said much since their lunch except to talk about leaving and handing the case over to the brothers. When she invited him back to her hotel room he was presently surprised to find that she and Eli were not sharing a room. Just the thought of it made him scowl again.

"Dean you already know I'm not sharing a room with him stop with the doom and gloom" Jessie teased tossing her knives into the bag on her bed. Crossing to him she placed a finger on his brow and smoothed it down catching on the wrinkles he had caused. Her fingers ghosted over his forehead to tangle into the hair at the back of his neck pulling up slightly she looked him dead on with a serious expression.

"Dean, I know why you might think it" she began and he found his hands reaching out towards her hips pulling her closer, "But I haven't been with Eli again… Not since that night Sam came to find me." She finished keeping eye contact and he could see the truth dancing around in a half serious half teasing expression. His finger looped into her belt loops pulling her forward until she was straddling his lap and her face was precious inches from his own.

"Lets keep it that way huh?" His answer must not have been good enough for her because the next thing he knew her grip on his hair was pulling him forward latching her mouth onto his. Wet, hot and full of yearning, this kiss seared into Dean's brain, his fingers digging into her hips pulling her closer against his length. Her gasp of surprise was drowned out by his answering groan as she leaned backwards her ass making soft contact, the friction between their jeans causing sweet agony.

"Jess" He ground out pushing her slightly away to look at her face, she struggled against him leaning forward as she rolled her hips biting down on her lip. "Jessie slow down…"

"Dean I don't want to slow down, I just want you" Her whispered admission plucked at what nerves he had left and had him ripping her back to his chest tongues dueling for dominance. Jessie's hands slid through his hair and over his shoulders fingers pausing to dig in as she leaned closer yet. With his hands fitted to her ass kneading the soft flesh he flipped her under him in one fluid motion.

Her smile greeted him as he leaned up on his forearms her legs locked around his waist holding him still. Fingers inching up her tshirt he grinned at her low moan when he reached her ribcage. Lips falling to her collarbone he sucked the skin between his teeth loving her involuntary shiver.

"Dean" She breathed out as he slipped her shirt off and tossed it across the room glancing down with a full out groan of appreciation at the sight. Her breasts peeked out from underneath a black lace bra that shoved most of the skin up for viewing appreciation.

Taking his time he leaned down pulling down her bra to bare her, his lips curving up at her intake of breath that brought her skin closer to him. "Dean please" she rasped out above him her eyelids at half mast with desire. Winking at her he kissed from one top over to the over avoiding the peaks altogether until she groaned again, "Please"

"Please what Jess?" he teased his tongue flicking out to taste between the valley of her rising flesh.

She didn't answer him, her eyes closed as her chest shuddered, tiny hands flicked out to bump his elbows as she rolled him over positioning herself on his lap again in one smooth movement. When he tried to sit up she clucked her tongue at him while pushing him back down.

"My turn" she growled lips descending to his neck his muscles corded in anticipation. Lips, tongue and teeth flowed down his neck until she met his shirt. The look of pure annoyance flashed across her face but before Dean could chuckle in amusement she was already pushing his shirt up and off her lips continuing their slow crawl down his chest.

Pausing to send him a grin she repeated his own actions over his chest laughing when his hands moved to clasp her shoulders pulling her closer. Soft open-mouthed kisses trailed down his stomach hands trailing behind as Dean threw his head back eyes shut tight in hope that this wasn't a dream and if it was he would never wake up.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Seeing him like this was hard for her. On one hand she reveled in the power to make a strong man like him lose it but on the other they were moving so much closer to him having complete control of her heart and in three weeks he would be dead. She let her tongue trace the top of his jeans before her mind could continue to travel down that road.

"God Jess don't stop!" she heard him groan out above her and grinned in triumph.

"Don't stop what Dean? This?" her lips and teeth traced the same path as he seized up a hand wrapped in her hair pulling their lips back together. Their teeth clashed together in the urgency and Jessie felt his lips curl up in a responding smile as she clamored back up into his lap her hips unconsciously rolling against him tearing apart the kiss so that their answering groans could mix as one between their barely parted lips.

"This is a bad idea," she groaned trying to logical reasoning.

He pulled back a little farther, "Want me to stop?"

Placing a finger on her lips and tapping slightly she allowed him to think that she was actually considering it before shaking her head, "God no" reaching forward her grasped his neck and nipped her way down his jaw line, "I just thought one of us should say it."

His answering chuckle gave no warning to the hand that slipped up her back unclasping her bra with one fluid motion. His warm hands slid up to her straps slowly pulling them down ward until she was once again bared for him. The warm glint in his eyes as he took her in made her shiver in anticipation as he leaned in.

He kissed the side of her neck and slowly moved lower, taking his time, teasing and tormenting. His tongue gently tickle her collarbone, and when at last he reached her breast she tightened her knees on either side of his thighs. He began slowly driving her out of her mind until she only had room to think about what he was doing.

_God I had no idea my breasts were this sensitive!_ She groaned silently but with every stroke of his tongue she lost more control and if his breathing was any indication he was losing control as well. His hand moved to her belt slowly undoing it and then reaching for the zipper his eyes making contact with hers before he continued. She gave him a slight nod before sitting up to help him remove her jeans.

Hooking his thumbs in the waist band he shimmed the offending garment down taking her underwear with until she had to shift to the bed to allow him to tug everything off sending it in the general direction of her shirt. Staring at her as she lay back his eyes grew more intense as he shifted to stand next to the bed.

"Come here" she whined reaching a hand out to him

"If I do it's not going to stop there Jess, I'm not going to stop" he warned but his hands were already making quick work of his jeans. Their eyes connected again and she smiled up at him her hand finally finding purchase on his hip.

"Then don't stop"

* * *

**Third person POV**

Her heart was racing now as the bed sagged after he had snaked a condom out of his wallet her eyes riveted to the action of him and he moved between her thighs and stretched on top of her, the feel of him made her forget to breath. Her hands moved over his back pulling him closer, tracing up his arms willing him to kiss her again. Their mouths met again in a silent duel as his touches became more frantic and demanding.

"Jessie..." He didn't know if he had shouted her name or if he had even truly said it. Her hand moved down and grasped him, driving him completely out of his mind. She seemed to know just where to touch him to sap all resistance in a second. She was desperate to feel every inch of him, to wrap herself in his warmth. His breathing became more labored and that excited her even more.

Dean had delayed as much as he could trying to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. Her response made it impossible to wait any longer. His mouth covered hers and he moved between her thighs and slowly sank into her.

_Damn… She's so tight and so hot_ he groaned in exquisite torment as he whispered her name into her hair the curls fanning out around her face. He stayed completely still inside her his lips trailing down her neck until he felt her move. She rolled her hips experimentally and he groaned again louder, the ecstasy was simply overwhelming. He'd had his fair share of women but none had made him this hot, it had been years since he'd been this close, this fast. He pulled in a breath trying to steady himself.

She wasn't content to let him catch his breath. Every nerve in her body was clamoring for release. Lifting her knees she rolled her hips again loving the exhale of breath he let out. She wanted to please him, to make him as crazed as she was. She bit his shoulder, and moved to his neck teeth tongue and lips working to break him of his obvious resolve to slow down.

Finally it seemed to work as Dean pulled back and began to move at a steady rhythm, Jessie was panting at this point, she was staggered by the intensity of the feelings gathering inside her. His movements became more powerful, more all-consuming, more demanding.

Even in the throes of raw passion Dean had always been able to control his reactions, to set his pace. But he couldn't control what was happening to him now. He thrust into her again, powerless to slow down. Wave after wave of sensations poured over them. Even though she knew they would be good together she had never expected this. She let it sweep her away the jolting of every nerve, the waves of pleasure coursing through her as she cried out her climax her arms locked around his neck.

Dean kissed her, deep and consuming as he found his own release soon after her, then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Damn" he whispered almost in amazement.

Smiling Jessie realized that even though it was a curse she felt as though she had just been caressed.

She was panting in his ear. Or was that him? Dean was so shaken he couldn't hold a thought. This tiny woman in his arms turned him into a blithering idiot. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him. As he held her and stroked her side, his touch much more tender now but neither of them spoke.

As they continued to touch one another their gazes slowly found each other latching on as the minutes ticked away. When Jessie slowly started to drift off Dean chuckled rolling them so her head was cushioned on his chest.

"What's so funny?" she asked propping her chin up to look at him

"Nothing" he whispered not wanting to break the spell they seemed to have created in the room "But usually the man is the one to fall asleep immediately after." he teased enjoying the mischievous glint in her eyes as she laid her head back down.

"Remember our conversation in the cell?" she asked suddenly and he felt himself tensing. She felt it to but instead of commenting took that as silent confirmation that he remembered "Then you know me staying and falling asleep means a hell of a lot more. It's not just because you wore me out" she teased turning to place a bite on his ribs. A hand on her chin forced her to look up at him again as he leaned down to kiss her. A kiss so gentle it honestly scared her a little.

"I know" he growled out once he was done kissing her senseless, the intense glare making her shiver against him as she once again laid her head down. Lips at the top of her hair caused her to smile as sleep finally overtook her.

When he was sure she was asleep Dean reached over for their phones sending a text to Eli first saying she needed more time and then sending one to Sam to catch up on the case. Turning them both on vibrate he shifted back down grinning at the woman who was dead to the world. Her comment about sleeping still rested somewhere in his stomach causing an unsettled feeling. He knew her point well having done the same himself over the years.

**_You never fell asleep with a one night stand. _**

* * *

**_Sooooo, Happy? Not happy? :) I'm gonna try to get the last chapter of season three out to you by tomorrow night!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

_I know a lot of you probably think I have abandoned this story but I haven't. I lost a reviewer who I had gotten used to seeing feedback from and it made me second guess where I was going with the story. That doesn't mean I have stopped writing, I just kind lost a little faith in it for awhile, but if y'all still want to continue the story with me I am more than willing to post it :) I may be looking for a beta sometime soon if anyone is interested PM me. _

_What I am looking for from a Beta is this:_

_~Not necessarily all grammar and spelling seeing as I am an editor that stuff isn't as big a deal as it is for some._

_~I'm not looking for a co-writer either but more so someone who will give ideas about where the story is going, consistency issues, maybe some fact checking, and someone to bounce ideas off of. _

_Because you were hoping for something other than my ranting and raving here's a sneak peek of the next chapter that I hope to get out to y'all sometime tonight and after that I promise y'all will not have to wait this long for a chapter again!_

_Monty_

_Onto the sneak peek!_

* * *

Dean stared out at the scene before him not truly trusting his eyes. Her coming to help him at a moments notice had been enough for him, her allowing him in her life was enough, the silly blindfolded walk here had been enough. But to open his eyes and see this, he was blown away.

Jessie sat not five feet away from him kneeling on a blanket wearing a black dress, somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that she had to of planned this but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but her. In her hands she held two champagne flutes and he could see her duffel bag overflowing with tupperware containers.

It was his dream; The one she had been inhabiting ever since he had met her. Which thinking about it now meant she had seen the whole thing and chosen to ignore it, something he didn't think was possible for her. While he continued to stare Jessie stared to fidget, her face falling into disappointment as she tried to smile at him. _ She thinks I hate it_ he realized but still couldn't seem to move or do anything but stare.

The only thing he could do was ask the one word pinging in his brain, "Why?"

Her smile became real then as she stared up at his confusion, "Every man deserves to live out his dream."

* * *

Hope that sort of makes up for this and that I've been gone :) Like I said I hope to have this chapter out to you before noon tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry this is after 12. There were extenuating circumstancing this morning. here is the next chapter! Thank you to all of those who reviewed it honestly helps to know where you all are at with the story! Welcome to RebornRose1992 and shirleypositive72 who were both lovely enough to review :)

You will have the ending of Season 3 by Sunday at 5pm because I am going on Spring Break in FL. And this time it's a promise, if you don't have it I give you full range to... Throw cyber tomatoes at me ;)

* * *

**Dean POV**

"Jessie… I need help" he hated how broken he sounded but couldn't help it.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Sam?"

He soaked in the sound of her voice, the closer he got to his due date the more he just wanted to spend time with his brother and Jessie and forget the world. He knew now that he was in love with her but he had absolutely no idea how to show it or say it. After everything that had happened in Milan, God he loved that city now, he thought with a smirk.

"Sam wants to stay in Pennsylvania hunting some zombie bullshit and I'm after Bella." And the colt wasn't even needed, "Will you, will you just go and keep an eye on him?" he heard her sigh and knew she was going to fight him "Jessie please. I just need to know he's okay."

"I wasn't going to argue that Dean." She snapped her voice a little deflated, "I just don't want you alone either. How about I send Eli to Sam and I come to you?"

He heard the determination and he couldn't deny her way was better, he wasn't going to deny himself her company.

"Sounds good Jess. I'll wait here" he heard her chuckle and smiled himself

"I'm an hour out."

"Why are you so close?" He wondered allowed shifting to lean back in his seat to wait for her.

"Don't worry about it!" She snapped and he chose to ignore her anger. Telling her where he was exactly he hung up to wait for his girl. _Shit where did that come from? She wasn't his... Soon he'd be an old memory._

* * *

**Jessie POV**

She wasn't going to tell Dean she'd been following them in case they needed help. After what had happened between them and the resulting conversation she had wanted nothing more than to stay with them. Sending Eli to Sam after a heated argument, she started the hour drive to Dean. The closer he got to his deadline the more she wanted to help. Pulling into the motel she parked her car next to the impala jumping out and grabbing her bag she walked over and nudged the man laying on the hood.

She wasn't expecting him to sit up with a knife poised to strike though.

"Dean I'm sorry!" she squeaked backing up with her hands held high, duffel bag forgotten on the ground. "I didn't think about it."

She watched him transform from hunter to Dean, but she could see the anxiety in his face still as she placed a hand on his knee and tried to smile.

"Sam will be okay Dean. Eli wont let anything happen to him, I promise."

Dean watched her and she could see his wheels spinning, he looked tired and run down but Jessie had never wanted him more.

"What about when I'm gone?" he asked quietly sliding until his feet hit the ground on either side of her thighs. Jessie placed a hand on his neck and she allowed herself a moment to drown in his eyes before answering him.

"He will be okay. He's not going to give up on you but he is going to be okay."

"Will you help him?" he asked "Will you help him be okay?"

Jessie gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She breathed in heavily as she felt his arms wrap around her in a vice. He was shaking slightly as he held her close his head buried in her neck.

"I promise to try," she whispered her voice shaking "I will do anything I can to help him" _And if helping him means getting you out so be it._ She vowed silently.

The two hunters held each other until their heartbeats and breathing mellowed out. Jessie leaned back first smiling at Dean as best she could.

"Now enough feelings. Lets go get this bitch!" she thought going back to their banter would make him feel better but as Dean smirked and stood up he sighed "You really don't like her do you?" he asked sliding into his seat as she rounded the car and opened the passenger door.

"What can I say, I love being the prettiest girl who pisses you off!" winking at him Jessie settled into her seat smiling.

_Three more weeks. Three more weeks until hes gone _this was the number one thought in her head lately only drowned out by one other_ I have to tell him I've forgiven them for Ash… And that I love him_

* * *

**Dean POV**

_She really thinks shes not the prettiest girl who pisses me off?_ He snorted at that thought continuing to drive to Bobby's source. They rode in comfortable silence until they pulled up outside the house when Jessie took one look at the house and burst out laughing. Turning towards her Dean waited for an explanation.

"This is Bobby's source?" she asked laughing again when he nodded "You might be better off doing this part on your own. Rufus isn't my biggest fan."

Dean smiled liking this side of her, being around him she hadn't had much to laugh about lately.

"And why is that?" he asked wanting to know the answer almost more than anything in that moment, one more piece or her to take with him. Jessie and Sammy were all he was taking.

Jessie smirked "Because I'm a better shot than him. We had a contest once and he never really got over it." Dean laughed sliding out of the car and told her to stay out of trouble. Her mumbled "As if" was enough to put a smile on his face as he climbed the steps.

The smile didn't survive his trip down the steps afterward. After everything he'd just found out he wanted to kill Bella twice as much. Here he was fighting for his life after saving a family member and she had killed hers. Now he just had to figure out how to handle all this information. Walking towards his baby he was surprised to see Jessie laying in the back seat, passed out. When he caught himself smiling down at her he froze.

_I love her. No doubt about it, I am in love with her. Fuck when did this happen?_

He got into the impala and started it up listening to the soft purr. Driving towards Bella's hotel, his mind full of thoughts of the woman in the back seat. Jessie was still asleep when he reached the hotel so he decided to go in without her. Finding her not there he set a text to Jessie and sat waiting for Bella. When she finally came in he spun her around gun up to her chin.

* * *

"You're not worth it." he spat glaring down at her. Stalking away from the infuriating woman. As angry as she was he couldn't help but laugh when he got to his car. Jessie was still passed out in the back seat oblivious to the world. As the weight of everything came crashing down on him Dean slipped into the backseat picking up Jessie's shoulders and laying them across his lap. She barely stirred, yet again showing her trust even unconsciously. Dean smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

_I've got three weeks_ working through the tangles he worked through his thoughts _Three weeks and I don't want to waste another day not telling her what she means to me._ Leaning back he was content to just play with her hair and listen to her breathing.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

She felt someone shift her but knowing somehow that it was Dean she let them and after a moment she felt his fingers working their way through her curls and allowed herself to sink into the feeling. She heard his sigh and knew he needed to talk.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"What happened?" she sat up next to him their bodies in perfect alignment with one another from their shoulders to their ankles. "Did she have it?" Dean shook his head and sighed "She sold it and she's running, not sure why yet but shes keeping hellhounds at bay." Dean watched as surprise passed over her face but never saw any pity.

"Why do you dislike her so much?" he asked watching her squirm.

"I'm a bitch" she said without preamble holding up a hand to silence him, "I don't trust people easily and once they give me a reason not to trust them I usually never get over it… But I'm loyal to a fault and once I place my loyalty with someone I tend to hate on their account." she picked at a frayed edge on his jeans as she continued, "I don't like what she did to you guys or that she used Bobby as an excuse to do it."

Dean grabbed her hand lacing his fingers within hers. Rubbing his thumb along her hand he watched her eyes cloud over. Jessie glanced up knowing her face was clouded with lust and probably a little bit more. Dean was smirking making her realize he thought he had won. She smacked his chest and snapped him out of it with a grin.

"Stop that!" she laughed "I was trying to tell you something…" She pouted at him and she knew he would deny her nothing. Jessie waited until Dean motioned for her to continue

"I don't balme you or Sam for what happened to Ash..." she said in a rush "It was getting sketchy for him even before you came along and you tried to get there, you didn't know."

She broke off and Dean wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer "You didn't know you were putting him in danger or you wouldn't have… I know that now." she watched his expressin and laughed when she realized he wasn't surprised by her admission.

"Dean? Did you realize that I already forgave you for it all? That I wasn't holding onto it despite this?" she asked smiling up at him laying a hand on his arm.

* * *

**Dean POV**

Dean had known for awhile that she didn't blame them anymore but for her to say it meant everything. He wanted to hug her…

_Be fucking honest you want to hold her and just stay there. Such a chick flick moment_ he snorted at his inner voice even knowing it was true.

"Thank you." he said, voice low with emotion "Took you long enough!" he tried to tease but his mouth went dry when she turned her eyes up to his. He drowned in her eyes before she spoke.

"How about you call Sam, I've got something to do." with that she slipped out of his grasp and into the night, something she'd been doing since he met her, standing just beyond his grasp. Pulling out his phone he dialed with numb fingers.

_She owned up.. Now its your turn chicken..._

* * *

**Jessie POV**

Smoothing out the blanket she noted her shaking hands, _Why they hell did I decide to do this?_ She asked for the hundredth time. Standing up she checked the scene and then herself. Flipping her hair upside down she scrunched it slightly before standing upright. Grabbing the slip of silk she walked back to the car where Dean was still in the backseat leaning back with eyes closed. Seeing him so drawn and closed off doubled her want to do this for him.

"Dean don't open your eyes!" she ordered softly from the window and shockingly after a jerk he obeyed. Slipping her arms in she tied the silk fabric around his eyes smiling when he did. Opening the door she coaxed him out until he was leaning against the impala his posture tense.

"Dean... I'm not a demon." she whispered picking up his hand and placing it over her hip "Remember? Anti possession tattoo?" she teased feeling his hand gripping her as if he really did forget about the tattoo. He nodded and she watched him try and relax. Smiling to herself she leaned forward ghosting her lips on the underside of his chin laughing when he tried to pull her in.

"Ah ah ah!" she chided "First you have to follow me" turning slightly she let him decide if he wanted to follow behind her or next to her. Always one to take the advantage he chose behind slipping both hands to her waist. The walk was slow but enjoyable as Dean flexed his hands moving them upwards then back down.

"Did you change?" he asked with a chuckle "Maybe" was her vague answer still trying to figure out if he was going to like this. Finally they got to the clearing and Jessie turned around. She was met with lips as Dean fought for the kiss he'd been denied earlier. Sighing she lifted her face and allowed it, sinking into the kiss before pulling back, biting her lip at his moan of protest.

"Oh shush" she scolded "Now wait till I say so then remove your blindfold" she instructed walking backwards until she could sit. Grabbing her props she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before telling him he could remove the tie.

Jessie chuckled at his eagerness as he untied the knot slowly blinking taking it the scene in front of him. Jessie smiled uncertainly when he neither said nor did anything.

"I figure every man should have a chance to live out his dreams" she joked motioning to the setting

* * *

**Dean POV**

The blindfolded walk had been great, the teasing kiss on his chin had been enough. Her coming to him on a moments notice had been enough. To open his eyes and see this… It was more than he ever knew he wanted.

Jessie had recreated his dream which looking back now meant she had seen it, but she didn't seem angry. She sat on an old blanket that she had probably brought with her. _She planned this before I called her _he realized stepping closer he surveyed her and the scene. Jessie herself had changed into a dress and was now barefoot holding up two glasses. Her duffel bag was sitting nest to her holding tupperware. Dean couldn't help the grin that overtook his features at the sight.

"This was the best I could do on short notice." she said uncomfortably her facial features telling Dean she was rethinking her decision. Dean rushed forward plucking the proffered glass and sitting down next to her.

"Its perfect" he said truthfully taking a drink "Beer?"

Jessie wrinkled her nose at him "You really wanted champagne?" Dean let out a laugh and took another drink shaking his head.

"Perfect" he repeated, Jessie flashed him a smile and then pulled out some of the containers handing one over. Dean set down his glass and ripped off the top inhaling when he saw the sandwich. Pulling it out he bit into it savoring the absolute perfectness that was this moment. Jessie grinned at him again and started to pick at her own food.

At that point Dean assessed her again, _She was tried, had even lost some weight, what the hell is going on? _He wondered before looking down at his now empty container feeling guilty when he saw she had barely eaten anything.

"What's going on Jessie?"

She snapped her eyes to his and then to his container reaching forward she grabbed it stuffing it away and handing Dean her own. She smiled and he saw the wall being built behind her eyes.

"Dammit Jess!" he snapped setting aside the food and grabbing her by the shoulders, "What is going on?" he asked again smoothing his thumb over her collarbone as she shivered underneath his touch. _That never gets, _he chuckled as Jessie dipped her eyes down with a mona lisa smile

"Every man deserves to live out one dream." she whispered meeting his eyes again and Dean was blown away by the depth of emotion she was baring to him. He saw pain and anger swirling around with something else he couldn't place, or more likely didn't want to.

"You weren't an hour away by chance were you?" he ventured tugging her a bit closer. Jessie laughed and shook her head

"I thought I was being slick, Bobby always told me I sucked at undercover." she pouted "I wanted to be close just in case. Plus a lot of de-" she cut herself off glancing down at her lap, twisting her hands together in the fabric of her skirt.

"A lot of what?" he demanded grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Demons," she spat "There are a lot of demons near you and I've sort of been… I well I only…" Dean let her work through her silence only holding back a growl slightly "I've been capturing demons to find a way to break your deal." she said in one rushed out breath.

Dean felt his eyes grow wide as his heart began to race. Pulling her completely forward into his lap Dean wrapped his arms around Jessie tucking her under his chin. He felt her small hands fist into his jacket and she tucked her face into his neck. Aside from family no one had ever fought for Dean, plenty fought with, but not for him. To hear this tiny girl talk of torturing demons for him, it was too much. He was tired of fighting what he felt for her tired of waiting for the right moment. Leaning her back in his arms he cupped her face at a complete loss for words but it turned out he didn't need any as Jessie leaned forward capturing his attention with a kiss.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Untying the girl he worked fast to get her out as Eli covered his back. Lifting the whimpering girl they both dashed out to Eli's truck tucking her in before climbing in themselves. Starting the vehicle Sam hoped to get away without having to encounter the doctor at all so that he could read his notes, find a way to save Dean. That thought flew his mind as the doctor thumped beneath the tires, a small speed bump on the road to freedom for the crying girl in the back. once they had taken her to the hospital, Sam and Eli made their way back to the hotel and to their separate rooms. Although in the past they had gotten together fine Eli had made it apparent that he was only there because Jessie wanted him there, no other reason.

_Too bad she's in love with my brother, dick._ Sam sniped silently watching Eli head to his room. A little while later after pouring over the notes the doctor had written Sam was feeling confident for the first time in months that Dean could be saved.

"No Dean it's not witchcraft it's science!" was the last full sentence he got out to his older brother before the blackness hit him.

Waking up Sam tried to get his bearings when he realized he could not move. His hands and feet where all bound to the table he was laying on. Shifting his head he tried not to panic as he checked for the doctor or whoever else could have taken him. He almost missed the man in leather standing not five feet away staring impassively at him.

"Eli! Let me out of here!" he snapped urgently shaking the restraints, anything to get the man moving. The black eyes stared back, not the black of a demon but something almost more sinister Sam realized suddenly.

"You Winchesters, think you can have whatever you want. You took Ash and now you want Jessie." the man hissed walking closer, "You can't have her. Dean can't have her."

"I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions" Sam snapped wanting to hit the man more than ever, "She is an adult"

Eli scoffed his eyes angry and snapping, "She doesn't know what she wants. She is blinded by him. But soon, he will be gone."

"So why can't you let ME out?" Sam yelled fed up with the crazy talk

"Because you wont let him stay down." He snapped walking as close as he dared but still out of Sam's reach. "And if you try to get him out Jessie is going to help you. I can't let that happen."

Sam couldn't believe his ears, if this had been a demon he would understand. But it was the Benders all over again. Humans killing humans, Eli was truly going to leave him here to die... All because he wanted Jessie more than anything.

"You're sick." He muttered finally giving up reasoning and working on his restraints himself. Eli chuckled as he backed away slowly,

"I may be. But soon you and your brother will be gone, and she will have no one else to turn to." and with that Eli was gone. The air was thick with menace and hatred that Sam had never imagined from the other man, and a little fear that was all Sam's.


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay so I hope I still have readers out there somewhere who don't hate me... I thought this went up about two months ago but when I came on to check I found that no it did not. So again I appologize BUT I would also like to take a moment to ask for your feedback yet again. I am torn as to whether I should continue the story. I know some people want to see the altercations between the boys and Eli and Jessie and Jo but I thought I could turn those into one shots if I stopped the story. Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

**Dean POV**

Minutes into the kiss, clothing missing and Sammy had to call. _Sammy I love you but you have the worst time._ Dean groused silently pulling away from Jessie with a groan.

"Answer the phone" She muttered leaning forward and placing her forehead in the crook of his neck. Answering the phone Dean tried to concentrate on the conversation with his little brother but was majorly sidetracked by Jessie placing small kisses up the column of his neck. Growling slightly he pushed her away placing a chaste but firm kiss against her lips causing her to smile.

"Dean it isn't witchcraft, it's science!" Sam was yelling when Dean put the phone back to his ear.

"Sammy I don't care what it is, I'm not doing this!" he gripped wanting nothing more than to get back to the girl straddling his lap. "Sammy? Sam! Sam answer me dammit!" Nothing but booming silence came from his phone and suddenly Jessie's position on his lap wasn't important, getting a response was the only thing on his mind. "Sammy!" he yelled one last time before shutting his phone with a growl.

"Dean, what's going on?" Jessie asked easing away "Is he okay?"

Dean shook his head swiping a kiss across her forehead before standing up, "He isn't answering me, I think he might be in trouble. More trouble than Bella swiping my hotel slip." He grumbled relaying that bit of info and how he had set her up all while Jessie had still been asleep.

"Hey!" she protested standing up and hugging him, "I knew I would need all my energy." with a quick wink she set about packing her stuff up and they made their way to the impala both lost in thought.

After they packed up the car, Jessie turned to Dean with surprising fury in her eyes, "Lets go get Sam!"

"I can go get him while you stay and watch Bella get her justice." He chuckled knowing she wanted her to suffer.

"I am going with you Dean. I want her to get what she deserves yes, but Sam is way more important." Jessie finally snapped hands fisted in his jacket pulling him close. Dean glanced down at her taking in the lines he was sure werent there a month ago. Taking her hands in his he was about to respond when his phone rang. With a groan he pulled it out grimacing at the caller ID.

It had been so long since he or Jessie had even mentioned her, he was still unsure how to handle the situation. Ignoring Jessie's questioning glance he answered allowing his anger to seep through.

"Finally remember how to work a phone?" he snapped

"Finally got tired of waiting for you to come around." Jo corrected laughter in her tone. "You've been kinda missing for awhile."

"Found a reason to stay away" he gritted out hating the look Jessie was giving him.

"Oh? Deanie bear, did you finally bag a girlfriend?" Jo was teasing him obviously thinking it was impossible.

"You could say that," he mumbled eyes locked with Jessie, as his next words were as much for her as Jo. "Saved her from a certain succubus and now I can't get rid of her!" he chuckled as Jessies eyes widened with surprise, "Maybe you know her; Red hair, tiny thing... Hates your guts?" Hearing Jo's muttered curse he smirked as Jessie snatched the phone from his hands but allowed him to listen in.

"She survived? Why the hell hasn't she come after me? Did she hurt you or Sam?"

"Oh Jo," Jessie purred and Dean was flashed back to the first time they met when she was toying with the succubus, it was even hotter now. "Dean's very pursuasive. I've forgiven him in exchange for the use of his body."

Dean chocked back a laugh as Jo let out a long string of curse words her momma sure never taught her.

"Now, now" Jessie chided "No need to be so excited." her teasing words might as well have been for Dean as she began to fidget with his hip. "You'll get to see me soon enough" was the end threat before she calmly handed the phone back to Dean.

Bringing it up to his ear he listened to Jo's mutters before finally interrupting her, "Jo? If anything happens to her once I'm gone, Bobby and Sam will find you." With that he hung up on the floundering girl and tugged Jessie close. "Let's go find Sammy."

Finding the good doctor from Sam's notes hadn't been hard at all. It was moments like this that had Dean smirking in pride at how good of a hunter Sammy was. As much as their father had taught him, Dean was the one who truly trained Sam and he was always proud of him. Never really got around to saying it, but he was always proud.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

The drive to the doctors house was fraught with tense silence and missing stares. Jessie continued to frantically call and text Eli, trying her hardest to figure out where he was since he obviously hadn't been with Sam. Dean had already made it clear Eli was on the wrong side of his anger, had almost given her an ulitmatim between coming with or going to find her 'precious Eli' all by herself. Jessie groaned again thinking about their earlier conversation.

_Flashback_

_"Jessie he ovbiously wasn't with him, how the hell else could the doctor have gotten the drop on Sam?" Dean yelled in frustration after her fifth missed call to Eli. "If he's that damn important go find him." he growled sifting through Sam's notes._

_"I want to find Sam." she grumbled back looking at the board trying to figure out where the house might be._

_"Just not as much as you want to find your precious Eli..."_

_**That was it!** She had snapped turning on him in a show of anger that hadnt come out since they had all faced down the succubus together._

_"Dean. He is the last remaining link to my past, he was Ash's best friend. If something happened to Sam, what's to say nothing happened to Eli as well?" She held up a hand to silence his protest, "No. I don't expect you to give up on anyone you love and I would hope you wouldn't want me too either. Yes I want to find Eli but Sam is more important... Notice me not leaving?"_

_Dean didn't say anything after that. Moments later Jessie had zeroed in on a circled spot on the map that they had thought was a victim but leafing through Sam's notes again they saw that nothing had happened there. _

"Jessie, I'm so-" Dean began looking over at her finally meeting her eyes.

"Save it Dean. Tell me later." She snapped not wanting to forgive him just yet. Both hunters anger written across their faces stormed the house looking for Sam. While Jessie made her way down to what she hoped was the basement Dean took the top floor. Stepping lightly she made it to the bottom before she heard any noises, rounding the corner her knife clutched in her hand she almost screamed at the sight. Sam strapped down to a table whil the doctor stood talking to him heating up what looked like an ice cream scooper. _What the hell is he doing? _Jessie wondered as she made her way back up the stairs to find Dean.

She didn't have to go very far as he was coming down throwing a bottle towards her and motioning for her to dip her knife in it. Following him and his directions, she barely had enough time to think before the doctor was collapsing on the ground hand over his heart. Running to Sam she started sawing away at his bindings as Dean dealt with the body.

"Are you okay?" She gasped finally freeing his hands and starting on his legs

"Like you care..." Was Sam's mumbled response, glancing up sharply she wasn't able to retort before Dean and Sam started making plans for the body, that actually probably wound't die. Finally settling for burying him alive Jessie helped dig when she wasn't trying to get Sam to talk to her, or even look at her.

When they were done and the boys jumped out, Dean yelled for Sam to help Jessie out of the hole as he went to go finish the living coffin for the good doctor. Jessie's heart began to beat faster as she watched Sam silently calculating his options. _He's going to leave me in here..._ She realized suddenly that something in this job had gone wrong.

"Sam... What happened? Why are you so angry with me?" She asked pleading with him one more time, "Did something go wrong and it's my fault?"

Surprise passed over Sams face chased by a pleased expression as he leaned down hand open and extended. Placing her hand in his she allowed him to lift her out before she threw her arms around his chest and hugged him tight. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders clutching her even tighter and in that moment she knew whatever he had thought was forgiven. Looking up at him she returned his smile before a throat clearing had them both jumping with nervous chuckles.

"Did I inturrupt girl bonding?" Dean joked motioning that he was ready to go.

"Shut up!" Jessie groused heading back towards the cars at the same time as Sam shot a muttered "Jerk"

Jessies lips curved upwards when she heard Dean's equally muttered "Bitch"

_I love my boys..._ She thought as she packed up Sam's things into the impala.

* * *

**_Dean POV Two weeks later_**

_I'm going crazy_ Dean finally rationalized. He had woken up after a particularly bad dream only to see Sam's face bend in a way that was so not natural... Turning he saw Jessie shoot him a worried glance and he schooled his features into a smile aimed at making her forget she saw anything. She just rolled her eyes at him giving him a look that promised this conversation _(silent though it was)_ was not over.

"When I get done, we'll know the street she's on." Bobby snorted desively and set about his work while Sam continued to prod Dean into calling Ruby.

"Sam, we are not calling her. Get over it!" Dean finally snapped stomping out to his car with a beer in his hands ignoring the almost silent footsteps following him. When he got to the impala he huffed sitting down on the bumber and almost growled, "If you're gonna yell at me for snapping at him, don't bother!"

A six pack landed in his lap as a weight barely enough to make the car creak scampered up behind him on the hood. Two still surprisingly long legs came to rest against his own splayed hips as tiny hands and fingers went to work on his shoulders.

"Not gonna yell..." Jessie murmered her voice deceptively close to his ear, turning his head slightly he caught her lips against his before turning and opening another beer. "You should know he headed downstairs though."

Dean chuckled shifting his back towards her, "I figured he would. Probably have to go in there soon and break up _that_ love affair." Setting the beer on the car next to him he ran his hands to rest on her knees, savoring the slight tremor her thighs made whenever he went higher.

"Soon..." Jessie agreed her lips at the base of his neck causing him to tense but in a whole different way that wasn't the slightest bit unpleseant. "But not yet" with that decision she closed her mouth nipping her way around and over his shoulders until he could hardly sit still from wanting her.

"Jess..." He groaned after a particularly hard bite on the corded muscle of his shoulder, the only image running rampent through his mind was turning around and taking her right there. Jessie must have understood the warning in his voice because she stopped her onslaught and instead wrapped her arms around his chest pulling him back until his head rested on her stomach. Her fingers made quick work of the non exsitent tangles in his hair for a few more minutes before they both knew it was time to go face Sam and Ruby.

After the fight with Ruby, Sam and Dean were barely talking but found the time to slip away for a few moments without Jessie or Bobby coming after them.

"Sam I don't want to take them with us... This is our fight, not theirs."

His little brother sighed but then nodded his consent, "I know, I wish I wanted them there but I don't know how well I'll consentrate if I have them to think about as well..."

That settled Dean sent Sam to pack up the car and get the address from Bobby without raising suspicion. Dean needed to say something to Jessie, he wasn't very sure how this was going to end and as lovely as their few stolen moments had been out on the impala he didnt want that to be the last time she saw him.

His plan was shot to hell when he found her passed out on the couch, her legs pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Dean had noticed that when she slept alone that was how she slept. With him she was all over the bed, _And him_, he smirked crouching down by her head.

_Must be a safety thing_ he realized suddenly grinning. Placing a kiss on her head chuckling when she turned in her sleep, lips searching for his unconsiously and placed an envelope in front of her face. He had wanted to give it to her in person but somehow he wasnt sure he'd have been able to leave if she was awake.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

_Who the fuck did he think he was?_ Were her first thoughts upon waking when Bobby informed her of their little escape plan that he had thwarted. _How could he have just left her here with just a letter to say goodbye?_ Tears sprung up as she grabbed her weapons nodding jerkily at Bobby's instructions that she would be riding with him.

"Idjit, you better get it together before you go out there." Bobby grumbled suddenly behind her a soothing hand on her shoulder taking the bite out of his words slightly, "That boy doesnt want to leave you. I'd say he was just trying to make it easier for both of you to end it this way. Don't you go being pissy with him and have that be your last memories with him if this goes to shit." With that sobbering thought Jessie tampered down her feelings but still threw a tiny glare at the brothers for trying to leave them behind.

"What do we look like, ditchable prom dates?" She grumbled throwing her bag in Bobby's car before walking over to them.

Dean chuckled slightly pulling her into his side, "Never went to prom... But if I did, and it involved you in a dress?" He looked down at her as if imagining it, eyes slightly darkened with lust. "I wouldn't have left until they kicked us out."

"Kicking out huh?" Sam chortled "Always a good possibility with you two!"

Jessie shifted to stick her tounge out at the younger Winchester grinning when all he offered back was a smile and a deep laugh. The boys now resigned to taking them along finally got into their car leading them towards Dean's certain death or redemption.

Jessie couldn't hide her fear as they stood at the chain link fence making their plans all thoughts for her own saftey tucked far away as she stared at Dean memorizing every little detail that she could. Bobby nudged her more than once to snap her out of it before finally going off to take care of his part of the plan leaving her with the boys.

"Sammy I need a minute." Dean mumbled before locking eyes with Jessie. She barely noticed Sam leave but suddenly she was alone with Dean and her thoughts about his impending doom.

"Jessie I need you to listen very closely." He whispered urgently pulling her close so she would have to meet his eyes, "I can't have you here"

_What the hell?_ She blanched tearing her hands out of his grasp

"Jessie please I can't worry about you and try and kill Lillith, it just wont work!"

She couldn't deny he made sense but the thought of leaving him now was tearing her apart inside and she doubted she could move away even if she wanted to.

"I can't leave now Dean... What if something happens? What if our plans don't work?"

Dean's eyes flashed understanding before he blinked and all emotion was gone. Leaning forward he place a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking a huge step back. Jessie could feel the space between them as if he was already gone.

"You need to leave. I don't want you here, I can't have you here."

Suddenly she knew that this was just as hard for him but it didn't stop his words from hurting.

_"I don't want you here"_ Those were the words that reverberated in her skull as she wandered back towards Bobbys car, not noticing anyone following her.

* * *

**Dean POV**

**_"I don't want you here"_**_ Dammit why couldn't I just tell her the truth, I don't want her here but I need her here... I wish those werent the last words I'll ever say to her. I should have said I love her... should have told her a lot _

Dean was a mess of emotions and thoughts as they waited for the signal from Bobby. Right after sending Jessie away Ruby had made her wonderful presence known wanting her knife or bloodshed. As he stepped into the house and over the first dead body he thought she might just get both by the time this whole thing is over.

It wasnt in the little girl anymore... SHIT now he was as good as dead and Jessie was gone.

"FUCK!"

"Dean it's gonna be okay we can still-" The sound of growling drowned out whatever Sammy was frantically yelling at him. Staring over at the once invisible beast Dean struggled to swallow. Pointing the dog out to Sam and Ruby they ran making a break for it before Dean became Fido's new chew toy.

Pouring the dust in front of the doors he heard Ruby asking for her knife and turned to let Sam know itwas okay to let her have it. One look at her face and he knew something was going terribly wrong. Ruby's eyes were wide with uncloaked fear staring behind Dean. Thinking there was possibly another Hellhound he whipped around only to see Jessie standing there, but again one glance and suddenly his heart was in his throat.

**_Lillith was inside Jessie_**

"Son of a bitch!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, such language in front of ladies" the demon wearing Jessies face admonished an almost innocent smile crossing her face. "Oh I see why you like this one Deano, she's..." Lillith tipped her head as if searching for the right word, "Fiesty"

"How the hell did you get in her?" Sam bit out harshly, "She has that anti possession tattoo!"

Lilliths smile went from innocent to feral in one second, Dean and Sam both held their breath waiting for her answer that obviously pleased her.

"Well if you don't have the skin with the tattoo it doesnt quite work anymore." She giggled holding up a bloody swatch of what Dean could only assume had once been connected to Jessies skin.

"You bitch!" He roared starting for her but then froze knowing he would never be able to hurt Jessie's body even if he knew the demon was inside of her. He turned to Sam giving him a slight nod he hoped his younger brother would inturpuret as 'Kill this bitch if I can't'

"Ah ah ah! Wouldn't want to hurt the pretty packaging now would we?" Lillith trilled walking over to the door and flinging it open, "Sick 'im boys!" Cackling laughter flew from Jessie's mouth as the hellhounds closed in on Dean.

The ripping sound was worse than the actual feeling as Dean felt the hellhounds talons slice through his thigh pulling him closer to hell. The agonizing screams that were being stolen frm him throat were however nothing compared to Lilliths screams. Dean tried to smile thinking that Sam had killed her after all. And even though his heart ached for Jessie he was happy knowing she wasn't being controlled by that beast anymore.

Jessie's face streamlined into his vision and he had to curse his own self for the hope in his rapidly faling heart. She looked like Jessie again, only crying and now the was no demonic white, just her clear blue eyes wide with terror as she reachd for his face. Sam appeared on his other side and just like that the hellhounds stopped using him as a chew toy.

He glanced from one to the other trying to make any sense out of his last few moments with them. Wet drops hit his face as Jessie leaned down placing butterfly kisses on his forehead.

"Please, please don't go!" was her whispered plea taking what little restraint Dean had away. Using his fading strength he grasped Sam's hand with one of his and used the other to hold Jessie's head to his torn chest. Sobs racked her body as she pleaded nonsensically with him to stay with her.

_I wish I could._ He thought ruefully, _for the first time since I made this damn deal I wish I could._ Tears leaked out of his own clenched eyes until someone brushed them away, he wasn't sure who. Opening his eyes once more he locked eyes with his baby brother.  
"I will never regret bringing you back to me. Let me go." he knew Sam wouldn't listen but he had to try. "I... I love you Sammy."  
At his words Sam surged forward until he was holding Dean as close he could without hurting him too much.  
"I love you too." was Sam's whispered reply lost in the clencing of his throat as he tried not to cry. Standing suddenly he moved away making for the door.

Struggling to stay awake Dean looked down at the girl in his arms. Tiny little demon of a woman who had stolen his heart from the first time she snarked at him. As if sensing his gaze Jessie moved away from his chest trying to stop her tears.  
"Jessie..." he didn't know what to say, his heart clenched in absolute fear of leaving this woman and he could do nothing about it but he would be damned if he left her without telling her how he felt.  
"Dean, I love you!" Jessie blurted out kissing his forehead again, her tiny soft hands stroking his hairline as he chuckled. His spitfire glared down at him suddenly not realizing what was funny about her admission. Dredging up the last of his will he lifted a hand to her cheek running his fingers along her cheekbone and then into the hair at the back of her neck, loving how her head tipped into his caress. Pulling her forward he pressed his lips to hers in urgency knowing he didn't have much time left.  
"I wanted to say it first but I guess I'll settle for saying I love you too" the blinding white flash of teeth was his answer as he closed his eyes pulling her head back down to his chest.

"I never thought I'd find a girl like you let alone actually get her." he admitted clenching the red strands in his hand. "I don't wanna die..."  
"Dean..." she whimpered out pressing her face into his shoulder holing his closely.  
"You promised to take care of Sammy. Will you still?" he had to know Sammy would be okay, because if Sammy was okay he would take are of her. Together they would live on.  
Jessie nodded placing another kiss to his mouth as he siezed in pain.  
"I promise" she whispered the pain in her eyes clear as a bell. Pulling her until their forheads touched he stared into her eyes wanting them to be the last thing he saw. As if sensing this Jessie fought to keep her eyes open her blinking few and far between. As the last of his strength was sapped he kissed her one last time.  
"Jess..."

* * *

**Jessie POV**

"Dean? Dean! NO, no no no no no! Please don't go please stay with me stay with Sam! Please please please!" letting go of his face Jessie glared up into what she hoped was heaven.

"HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ENOUGH?!" she screamed slamming her hands on the floor. "He is a good man, a good hero who has saved so many innocent people. How can you do this? Bring him back! You have taken everyone I have ever loved and I have never asked you for anything but I am begging you now, please. PLEASE!"

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulder and lifted her into a lap. Almost instinctively knowing it was Sam Jessie turned wrapping her arms around his neck holding him as tightly as she could.  
"I am so sorry Sam" she felt tremors and didn't know if they were from her or him as they folded in on one and doubled back with twice the force.

That was how Bobby found them later arms locked around one another shaking as they both cried silenty trying to be strong for the person in their arms. Bobby silently took over getting Dean's body prepared for a hunters funeral. Standing side by side as the blaze reached its height Sam grabbed Jessie's hand lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm not giving up on him" he muttered and when she looked up at him he missed the smile on her face as she squeezed his hand in repsonse  
"You're not alone there" she whispered back feeling her heart clench as she watched quite possibly the love of her life disappear into ashes.

* * *

**Unknown POV**  
_Why do they care so deeply when their lives are snuffed out so fast?_ he wonderfed as he watched the tiny female rage against the sky. Her body shaking with the effort of holding in her... _Emotions?._ True, Dean Winchestor was a good man. _Well a good hunter_ he amended thinking about some of his past indiscretions. He was right though in his thought that he didn't deserve the female. If only he knew her history he mused silently switching to watch the demon blood infected sibling.

"He will cause problems especialy if anyone tells him the weapon he holds so dearly within his blood." The deep voice slipped him out of his revire and the drama between the Winchestors.

"Yes brother." He answered in an equally deep britone "But that is why we must take these unfortunate percaustions"

"You must allow the younger male and the female to truly believe he is gone. That is the only way this will work. Then and **only then** can you raise him"

"I pray we know what we are doing."


End file.
